La petite voleuse de cookies
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 808. Brutalement expédiée en 1888 par Le Maître, Clara reprend conscience peu à peu dans une ville inconnue. Il fait nuit, elle a mal, elle est seule, sans le 12e Docteur... Voici l'histoire de ce qu'elle fait pour regagner son époque. Mais va-t-elle y parvenir sans flanquer le bazar dans les lignes temporelles de tous ceux qu'elle rencontre ? Crossover victorien avec Sanctuary.
1. Place, place, maraude !

**Disclaimer : Doctor Who et Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas.  
J'utilise les personnages de ces séries pour mon seul divertissement (et j'espère, le vôtre).**

.°.

* * *

 **LA PETITE VOLEUSE DE COOKIES  
**

Une aventure victorienne de Clara Oswald

 _Fanfic Doctor Who – Saison 8 alternative Épisode 8_

Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

* * *

.°.

 _Hello,_  
 _Me revoici avec une nouvelle grande histoire qui va apporter une réponse à la question "Mais qu'est-devenue Clara ?" qui a été perdue à la fin de mon épisode précédent (Les Neiges Sanglantes de Meltomène)._

 _Cette nouvelle aventure possède un léger contexte historique puisqu'elle est située à la fin du 19e siècle. Comme les histoires "victoriennes" sont légion et pas très originales, j'ai choisi de réaliser un petit crossover avec certains personnages de la série Sanctuary dont certains personnages ont des liens avec cette même époque (même si l'essentiel de la série se déroule de nos jours)._  
 _Si vous ne connaissez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à considérer ces personnages comme des OC mais tout ce que je vais raconter sur eux sera largement canon (excepté bien entendu toutes les interactions de mon cru qu'ils auront avec le cast Doctor Who)._

 **Le cast DW** : Clara Oswald, Eleven, le Paternoster Gang (Vastra, Jenny et Strax), Jack Harkness, et des apparitions surprises d'autres Docteurs...

 **Le cast Sanctuary** nous rattache à la tradition des "personnages célèbres du 19e" façon "La Ligue des Gentlemen Extraordinaires", à qui j'emprunte le titre de ma première partie.  
Il comporte : Jack l'Eventreur, Sherlock Holmes (qui se fait appeler ici "James Watson"), l'Homme Invisible (Nigel Griffin), le Passe-Muraille (John Druitt), Nikola Tesla, le physicien en dernier des vampires, ainsi que les deux personnages phares de la série à savoir Helen Magnus et son bras droit Will Zimmerman.

 **Le pitch** : Après avoir été brutalement expédiée dans le temps par Le Maître, Clara reprend conscience peu à peu. Il fait nuit, elle est seule sans le 12e Docteur, dans une ville inconnue... Voici l'histoire de ce qu'elle fait pour essayer de s'en sortir et de regagner son époque...

.°.

* * *

1e PARTIE : LA LIGUE DES SCIENTIFIQUES EXTRAORDINAIRES

 **CHAPITRE I**

CLARA OSWALD

La douleur innervait tous ses membres. Recroquevillée à terre, elle resta sans bouger quelques minutes à tenter de rassembler ses esprits et de faire le compte des organes internes qui pourraient encore fonctionner plus ou moins. En lisière de sa conscience, elle entendait ce qui lui paraissait être la rumeur ordinaire d'une ville : des appels, des cris, différents bruits pas spécifiquement familiers mais d'une certaine façon, rassurants. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle eut du mal à les entrouvrir. Il faisait presque nuit mais elle voyait des lumières. Des réverbères.

La première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit était que l'au-delà s'éclairait avec des réverbères à gaz. Cela lui sembla si incongru qu'elle se permit un très bref hoquet de rire car elle découvrit que cela lui faisait terriblement mal aux côtes. Son impression générale était d'avoir été laminée dans un broyeur…  
Une calèche passait tout près. Tout au moins, elle _pensait_ que c'était une calèche car elle entendait le trot des chevaux. Et maintenant qu'elle tenait cette idée pour bizarre mais pas forcément stupide, les sons ténus d'un cliquetis de métal et du grincement de roues s'ajoutèrent à la représentation qu'elle s'en faisait. Elle entendit qu'on criait _« Place, place, maraude ! »_ mais ne sut pas vraiment d'où cela pouvait provenir car son sens de la spatialité était trop mis à mal.

L'appel se répéta. Elle tenta de se redresser et porta une main lasse à son front. La tête lui tournait : elle s'évanouit en entendant des cris et des hennissements.

.°.

Quelqu'un la secouait.

— Holà ! Mon garçon !

Elle dessilla les paupières et vit au-dessus d'elle un petit homme à face anormalement large et ronde bronzé, sans cou, avec de petites dents de lapin. Un visage bizarre un peu lunaire ? Non pas lunaire… _sontarien_!

— Commandeur… Strax ?

La circonspection empêcha l'autre de répondre. Il se redressa avec des mouvements lents en faisant mine de sortir quelque chose de sous son manteau cape. Si ce n'était pas lui, ça y ressemblait fortement…

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Strax ! Laissez vos foutues grenades où elles sont et aidez-moi à me relever de là. Je suis en plein sur la route ! dit Clara entre ses dents soudain galvanisée à la pensée qu'elle était tombée sur ce qui pouvait être considéré comme presque un ami.

— Est-ce qu'on se serait déjà rencontrés au front, p'tit gars ?

— Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, grimaça-t-elle tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever seule car il ne l'aidait pas.

— Aucun souvenir de ça.

— Auriez-vous encore fait joujou avec un ver de mémoire ?…

— Allons, jeune fou, vos provocations me plaisent mais je dois vaquer à mes affaires, faites-en de même. Bien le bonsoir.

Elle le retint par la manche de son petit costume taillé sur mesure.

— Non ! Strax, je vous en prie, conduisez moi tout de suite à Vastra !

— Lady Vastra ne reçoit pas les effrontés mal fagotés qui empêchent sa voiture de circuler… répondit-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Clara se tourna vers la calèche, pleine d'espoir.

― Oh Seigneur, merci ! Elle est dedans ?

Elle tenta de s'accrocher à la portière de la calèche, à l'intérieur de laquelle une femme vêtue de noir se tenant droite et voilée de dentelle, regardait furieusement dans sa direction pour comprendre ce qui la ralentissait.

― Vastra ! s'éclaira-t-elle en la reconnaissant. C'est un coup de chance inouï de tomber sur vous ! Je dois absolument voir le Do…

Strax abattit un coup violent sur son crâne et elle s'effondra avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

― Tout va bien Madame ? demanda-t-il en grimpant sur le marchepied pour vérifier. L'ennemi est à terre.

Elle eut un bref hochement de tête et un petit mouvement impatient de la main.

― Oui, laisse ça et remonte tout de suite, je ne peux pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous à l'Université !

.°.

Quand elle revint à elle, la nuit était à peine plus sombre. La rue s'était progressivement vidée et seules quelques silhouettes furtives marchaient à pas pressés le long de la voie.

Clara parvint à se relever et à tenir debout, constatant que sa tenue était boueuse au dernier degré car elle avait roulé dans le caniveau.  
De plus en plus parfait ! se dit-elle en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa parka raidie de crasse. Et tellement chic en cette saison. Au moins, elle n'attirerait pas trop l'attention par l'excessive modernité de sa mise… Si elle était bien à Londres à l'époque victorienne, les pauvres étaient hélas légion, et c'était la meilleure couverture qui soit pour rester discrète…

Elle essaya de ne pas repenser qu'elle était en train de rater un rendez-vous par visioconférence avec l'homme le plus charmant et le plus amusant qu'elle ait rencontré depuis des mois… Si Dave la voyait comme ça, il serait certainement très déçu… Ce n'était pas leur premier rendez-vous mais c'était le premier pour lequel elle aurait eu envie de faire un effort spécial pour être ouvertement un peu plus sexy. Quand allait-elle pouvoir lui reparler maintenant ?

Il lui fallait un plan bien ordonné. Sa première idée fut de s'assurer de la date en vérifiant sur un journal abandonné ou une affiche qui pourrait la renseigner. Si elle venait de croiser Vastra, avec un peu de chance, elle n'était pas très loin de Paternoster Row et de la Cathédrale St Paul. Sur le parvis, elle trouverait bien une indication quelconque… Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés pour essayer de repérer la masse de la Cathédrale quelque part, mais l'éclairage public de l'époque ne valait pas celui du 21e siècle…

Tout en marchant pour tenter de trouver une plaque de rue, d'autres possibilités commencèrent à affluer. En fait, elle était déjà venue ici en 1893 avec le Docteur pour mener l'enquête sur Sweetville. Mais ils n'avaient pas tellement fait de tourisme… Si elle pouvait patienter jusque-là pour l'attendre elle pourrait tenter de l'intercepter à ce moment.

Si l'on n'était pas en 1893 mais avant, il y avait une alternative un peu plus folle. Elle savait que son Echo victorien était mort ici juste l'année précédente, fin décembre 1892. Si elle était tombée (Dieu seul savait comment) bien avant cette date, cela pouvait raisonnablement expliquer que ni Vastra ni Strax ne la reconnaissaient… Or pour attendre le Docteur, elle aurait peut-être besoin de s'installer quelques temps et elle se demandait si elle ne pouvait pas éventuellement se faire passer pour la sœur de la Clara Oswald de cette époque.

Mais où vivait donc cette dernière ? Elle se creusa la cervelle pour se rappeler les bribes de souvenirs extrêmement ténus cette incarnation. Elle n'avait rien que des images très fugaces et des impressions beaucoup trop vagues. Une enseigne de pub ou d'auberge « La Rose et… quelque chose » et un nom qui commençait par M… Montague ? ou Maitland ? Elle soupira en pressant le pas.

Au croisement le plus proche, elle pila net. Bingo ! Une plaque annonçait Queen Victoria Street !…  
Sa joie fut pourtant de courte durée. Qui espérait-elle tromper en faisant croire qu'elle savait exactement depuis quand cette rue existait à Londres ? Elle estimait à vue de nez qu'elle avait dû être construite pendant le règne de Victoria, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ça. Par contre, si elle la remontait dans le bon sens, elle était sûre de tomber sur St Paul…

Clara finit par trouver la cathédrale et un journal humide compatissant dont la une lui confirma la date du jour, à savoir le 2 septembre 1888. Elle s'assit sur les marches du parvis pour méditer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
Au moins, quatre ans trop tôt ! Y avait-il réellement la moindre chance pour qu'il se fût agi d'un vieux journal ? Pas vraiment. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, elle laissa aller sa tête dessus.

Quand le faux magicien chinois lui avait dit _« Pensez à un lieu que vous aimez »_ savait-il qu'elle allait se retrouver ici ? Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que c'était plutôt une façon « faciliter » l'idée de sa mort prochaine… Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable, détendez-vous, ce sera plus facile, ce genre de chose. Elle avait pensé son appartement et d'un coin perdu et non identifié de la Sibérie elle avait sauté jusqu'à Londres. Et Dieu seul savait combien de siècles séparaient ces deux points.

Que faire maintenant ? Il lui fallait un abri pour la nuit. Or elle ne savait ni où habitait son Echo, ni le nom exact de l'endroit où elle travaillait, ni où ça se trouvait à Londres la seule adresse qu'elle avait vraiment, c'était celle de Vastra.  
Pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle y retourne et essaie d'amadouer quelqu'un pour qu'on la laisse entrer… Vastra pouvait être inflexible et Strax stupidement buté… Jenny était donc sa seule chance. Et elle lui prêterait peut-être aussi des vêtements discrets…

Décidant qu'il ne faisait probablement pas bon être seule, la nuit, dans le vieux Londres, à se demander si Whitechapel était suffisamment loin, elle se leva pour se mettre en route. Ne serait-ce que pour faire quelque chose. C'était toujours mieux que pleurer et paniquer misérablement sur ces marches. Si Jenny refusait de l'aider, il serait toujours temps de réfléchir à une autre solution…

.°.

En rasant les murs et les boutiques, Clara mesura combien la présence du Docteur à ses côtés avait toujours été très sécurisante lorsqu'elle voyageait avec lui. Elle se laissait conduire. Il savait où il fallait aller… Il connaissait les usages du moment et des planètes visitées (enfin, plus ou moins). Avec lui, elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle s'en tirerait toujours. Mais seule ? Après s'en être offusquée, elle trouvait maintenant que c'était une vraie bénédiction que « Meltomène » ait été en réalité un pays de la Terre du futur ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer son désespoir si elle s'était trouvée abandonnée sur une planète inconnue, d'une galaxie lointaine, sans le concours de la matrice de traduction du Tardis…

Elle réalisa que le Docteur allait peut-être se mettre à la chercher quand il découvrirait qu'elle avait disparu, mais comment diable pourrait-il deviner où et quand elle se trouvait précisément ? Allait-il être capable de faire parler ce serial killer de Wu Tsi ? Elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

Elle savait, _elle_ , où et quand il se trouverait à Londres dans le futur. Elle pourrait lui poster une lettre qui lui serait, par exemple, opportunément remise par un consciencieux employé des Postes, tout heureux de remporter le pari qu'il aurait fait avec ses collègues quant à la possibilité de délivrer un pli vieux de plusieurs années… Sitôt qu'il l'aurait reçu, l'une ou l'autre de ses incarnations viendrait la chercher, et si le Tardis était clément, elle n'aurait pas du tout à attendre parce qu'il aurait la présence d'esprit de se matérialiser juste après qu'elle ait posté son courrier ! Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui mettre tout ça en clair…

Un léger trouble l'envahit cependant à l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. _L'une ou l'autre_ de ses incarnations… Son ancien Docteur pourrait-il venir pour elle ? _Pensez à un lieu que vous aimez._ En vérité, si elle avait cru penser à son foyer, c'était le cœur saignant du regret de perdre son alien préféré.  
Et le sortilège, si c'en était un, l'avait bombardée dans le seul petit coin de Terre où l'on pouvait trouver un maximum de ses occurrences, toutes incarnations confondues ? 1869 Cardiff, la Neuvième. 1879 Écosse, la Dixième… et la Huitième qui est restée longtemps avec Mary Shelley… Sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, elle pensa fugacement au visage souriant de Jack Harkness. 1869 Cardiff encore… Etait-il lui aussi présent à cette époque ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?  
Si le Tardis avait été dans les parages, elle aurait soupçonné un petit coup de pouce de la part du vaisseau mais là ?...

Et puis elle se frappa le front. Oh qu'elle était stupide ! _Mais le Tardis_ _ **était**_ _là. Avec le Onzième !_ Nul besoin de l' _attendre_ puisqu'il vivait ici en reclus depuis des années !

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'il le lui avait dit quand il lui avait présenté la femme-lézard lorsqu'ils étaient allés dans le Yorkshire. Il s'était alors dépeint brièvement comme un ermite cuvant son chagrin égoïste sur son « nuage », à l'abri des affaires du monde, et n'ayant laissé qu'à Vastra la possibilité de le joindre parcimonieusement.

Oh Docteur ! L'espoir se jeta voracement sur son pauvre cœur et le fit battre à tout rompre.  
Dans les souvenirs fragmentaires de son Echo, il y avait une sorte d'escalier en colimaçon. En haut de l'escalier, elle voyait le Tardis. Et s'il y avait le Tardis, elle était sauvée…  
Elle volait presque en attaquant la dernière rue d'un pas énergique.

.°.

Fin de non-recevoir. Jenny ne se laissa pas amadouer le moins du monde.

Ça, il fallait reconnaître que le Paternoster Gang avait été supérieurement briefé pour ne pas le déranger ! Ni ses grands yeux de biche apeurée, ni ses larmes ne permirent à Clara d'entrer. Et pas plus les informations précises qu'elle lui asséna sans ménagement pour donner du poids à sa requête… Et dire qu'elle pensait Vastra incorruptible !… Tout ce à quoi Jenny voulut bien consentir ce fut de lui faire la charité d'un morceau de pain et d'un peu d'eau, que Clara ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Puis elle la remercia et regarda la rue d'un air incertain.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée, elle vit la jeune servante qui la fixait mais à peine un court instant car elle referma précipitamment la lourde porte de sa maison. Force était de constater que l'optimisme de son plan présentait quelques failles…

Elle s'assit sur une borne voisine et se prit la tête dans les mains pour essayer de se concentrer et réfléchir. Notamment à cette histoire d'escalier et de nuage. Si le Docteur était en contact occasionnel avec Vastra, était-il possible qu'il ait garé le Tardis, non loin d'ici ? Elle avait beau pressurer son cerveau de son mieux, elle ne parvenait à n'en tirer que le souvenir d'une grille et d'un arbre. C'était maigre. Etait-il dans un parc à proximité ? Oh, s'il pouvait l'être !

— Clara… ?

Surprise d'entendre son prénom, elle sursauta en relevant la tête, pour découvrir une femme noire plus très jeune pourvue d'épais cheveux bouclés émaillés de touffes grises, qui la dévisageait. Totalement inconnue. Par réflexe de survie, Clara lui sourit. On était sur Terre, peu de chances que ça constitue une provocation pour la population locale…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Répondre intelligemment, ajouter une touche de sincérité. Les planches de salut se devaient d'être bien traitées…

— Je… et bien, en fait, j'ai… été… attaquée tout à l'heure. Et une calèche m'a renversée…

L'incarnation de sa Providence secoua la tête en faisant _tss, tss_ , plissant ses lèvres charnues de la moue la plus désapprobatrice qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

— Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rogue.

Clara hocha la tête en silence.

— C'est bien fait pour toi ! bougonna la vieille en rattachant sa cape grisâtre, mais pas méchamment. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que travailler dans cette auberge à servir des ivrognes ne t'apporterait que des ennuis ? Combien de fois ? Tu m'as raconté juste une belle histoire quand tu m'as dit que tu cherchais une place de gouvernante chez les richards ? Ces Maitland dont tu m'avais parlé…

 _Maitland_ ! tressaillit Clara. Mais la femme-mystère continuait sur sa lancée :

— Répète après moi : Rosita, je te promets que j'arrête de travailler à la _Rose et la Couronne_ et que dès demain je retourne chez les Maitland pour la place !

Clara baissa la tête d'un air piteux et la vieille la regarda avec tendresse.

— Allez, viens je te ramène chez toi ma petite, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Et les hardes que tu as sur le dos ! D'où elles sortent ? Ah et puis non, je ne préfère pas le savoir. Je sais ce que c'est, va ! Moi aussi j'ai été jeune et aventureuse !

— Oh vraiment ? répondit Clara d'un ton suffisamment neutre mais avec un léger coin de sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, jeune impudente ? Je n'ai pas toujours eu cet âge ! s'amusa-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Ne traînons pas ici, ce n'est pas sûr, la nuit, tu le sais… nos soeurs se font sauvagement homicider.

.°.

Clara n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette « Rosita »[*] mais elle était sûre de deux choses. D'abord cette dernière la prenait pour son Echo – ce qui était la meilleure nouvelle de la soirée – ensuite, lui parler permettait d'actualiser un grand nombre des informations confuses qui lui venaient d'un passé hélas profondément scellé en elle.

Lorsqu'elles furent en chemin, Clara la laissa manifester son côté expansif en ne répondant que par onomatopées car elle avait peur que son accent ne la trahisse ou bien d'utiliser des mots trop modernes. C'était la première fois qu'elle se souciait réellement de ce genre de chose depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur. Peut-être bien parce que, techniquement, en ce moment, elle ne voyageait pas avec lui… Par deux fois déjà, elle avait mis ses erreurs sur le compte de son choc à la tête, mais ce stratagème n'allait pas fonctionner indéfiniment auprès de son interlocutrice volubile.

Quand elles furent arrivées devant « son » immeuble, une petite bâtisse de quelques étages dans un état de délabrement que Clara jugea inquiétant, elle joua la comédie de l'étourdissement pour que Rosita l'accompagne juste devant sa porte. Mais pour ce qui était d'entrer, elle devrait le faire seule. Si son Echo se trouvait là, mieux valait peut-être qu'elle lui parle seule à seule d'abord. Aussi Clara la remercia-t-elle en lui promettant, juré, craché qu'elle irait sans faute, voir pour la place de gouvernante.

— Rosita ? appela-t-elle comme la femme faisait mine de s'en retourner. Est-ce que c'est sûr pour toi de rentrer à cette heure ?

La femme sourit et remarqua :

— Ton coup sur la tête a été plus fort que ce que je croyais…

Clara ne répondit pas et puis la vit emprunter les escaliers de bois assez raides qui devaient conduire sous les toits. Elle avait sa réponse : elles vivaient dans le même immeuble. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elles se connaissaient : elles étaient voisines.

— …si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, prends une heure de plus demain matin pour aller voir un docteur, je te couvrirai auprès de Chilcott.

Clara esquissa un petit sourire. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. C'était là, très exactement, sa plus ferme intention.

.°.

* * *

[*] TV épisode spécial : "The next Doctor". Rosita était la compagne de Jackson Lake quand il se prenait pour le Docteur


	2. Le secret de lady Vastra

**CHAPITRE II**

VASTRA ET JENNY FLINT

Lorsque sa maîtresse revint à la maison, Jenny se montra empressée et soulagée mais s'abstint de tout bavardage. Dieu savait qu'elle avait envie de lui parler de la mendiante qu'elle avait vue peu après son départ, mais d'expérience quand Vastra était dans cet état, écailles vert foncé, narines frémissantes, pupilles dilatées et brillantes, il pouvait être dangereux de s'exposer à ses émotions incontrôlées.

Dans la journée, Vastra faisait tout pour se comporter en Lady. Elle essayait vraiment fort. Mais le soir venu, et particulièrement quand elles étaient seules, c'était comme si elle relâchait toutes les tensions qu'elle accumulait à force de faire semblant. La société victorienne policée lui était une torture presque aussi insupportable que le corset. Après avoir retiré sa robe de jour, Jenny était justement en train de le délacer pour elle et la silurienne montrait des signes d'impatience évidents. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle pourrait écoper d'une correction.

— Votre entretien s'est bien passé, Madame ? demanda-elle poliment.

— Mieux que bien ! exulta la femme reptile en jetant un coup de pied dans son corset qui venait de glisser au sol. Quand j'ai reçu le message provenant de l'Université, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir affaire à un homme ! Et pas du tout, c'est une femme qui m'a reçue ! Une femme ! Tout n'est donc pas aussi pitoyable dans ce monde arriéré ! Elle est si brillante qu'on dit que plusieurs mâles se sont portés garants pour elle et ont soutenu son dossier pour qu'elle obtienne une dispense royale… Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Jenny afficha l'ombre d'un sourire timide.

— Que c'est très extravagant, Madame !

Vastra jeta un coup d'œil oblique à sa servante et crut bon d'ajouter, pour voir l'effet que cela aurait sur elle :

— Et en plus d'être brillante, elle est charmante, pleine d'esprit, et elle a encore cette touche de modestie que je trouve tellement… _seyante_ chez une femme !

— Je suis ravie pour Madame que Madame se soit fait une nouvelle amie dans la bonne société.

— Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte, Jenny, soupira-t-elle, mais je te serais éternellement reconnaissante si tu voulais bien me masser le dos avant que j'aille me coucher... Cette femme est bien plus qu'une simple « amie » ! Cette femme promet d'être _une_ _alliée_. Savais-tu pourquoi elle voulait me voir ? Pour me parler des travaux de son père. Et crois-moi ça n'avait rien à voir avec des œuvres de dame patronnesse ! Le Professeur Magnus travaillait sur ce qu'elle appelle la Terre Creuse et les habitants qu'il affirme s'y trouver. Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Quelqu'un dans ce monde connaissait l'existence de mon peuple ! Elle n'a même pas été effrayée la première fois qu'elle m'a vue sans le voile…

Le temps que Jenny sorte la chemise de nuit fraîchement repassée du placard, Vastra à demi nue dans ses culottes longues, s'était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et lui intimait de venir séance tenante.

— Laisse ça ! J'ai besoin de tes mains magiques pour soulager mes tensions musculaires, dit-elle en lui jetant encore son drôle de regard bleu avec une sorte de sourire que Jenny identifiait mal.

Elle obtempéra pour commencer un massage délicat de son épiderme écailleux de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale de la silurienne, mais bien vite celle-ci se mit à grogner un : « Plus fort, je ne sens rien » !

— J'ai peur de vous faire mal, Madame, bredouilla Jenny les mains en suspens au-dessus du dos. Et vous me frapperez si je vous fais mal…

— Mhh, c'est probable ! répondit-elle un peu déçue, en se retournant finalement pour s'asseoir et prendre sa chemise de nuit.

Jenny l'aida à la passer et Vastra nota qu'elle baissait les yeux, évitant soigneusement de regarder ses seins ce qui évidemment la fit sourire. Ces humains étaient si pudiques. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ratait.

— Puis-je vous laisser vous reposer maintenant ? demanda-elle les yeux toujours au sol.

Vastra était bien trop excitée pour avoir la moindre envie de dormir, et l'humble beauté de sa jeune servante aux affriolants longs poils bruns n'arrangeait rien. Elle n'avait pas très envie de la laisser partir mais avait suffisamment d'intuition pour deviner que ça valait mieux, en l'état actuel des choses.

— Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ? demanda-t-elle cependant comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple dernière formalité.

— Il y a eu… une sorte d'incident. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler ce soir à Madame car vous êtes sans doute lasse de votre journée.

— Quel genre d'incident ? l'encouragea la femme lézard d'un ton calme et concerné.

Elle était ravie de pouvoir saisir ce prétexte pour pouvoir continuer à fixer sans vergogne l'exotique et somptueuse parure occipitale de sa servante.

On lui avait dit que ces longs poils de tête s'appelaient des _cheveux_ et qu'ils étaient en réalité constitués de minuscules écailles qui n'étaient visibles que sous une lentille à fort grossissement. La finesse des écailles, comme leur forme et leur nuance, était naturellement un critère de beauté important chez les siluriens. Mais elle devait reconnaître que ces écailles microscopiques et souples de sa belle domestique constituaient pour elle le comble du raffinement et la laissaient fort faible devant les appétits puissants que cette caractéristique suscitait en elle…

— Une mendiante a frappé à la porte après votre départ et a demandé à voir le Détective. Vous savez, cet homme mystérieux que vous rencontrez parfois en secret.

Vastra attrapa vivement son poignet et le serra un peu fort.

— Que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Rien ! se défendit précipitamment la jeune femme, appréhendant sa réaction. Vos instructions ont toujours été très claires. Je lui ai donné un quignon de pain et je lui ai dit de partir.

— Alors tout est parfait ! C'est très bien Jenny. Le Détective nous en saura gré. C'est lui qui a arrangé mon entrevue avec la savante Magnus qu'il tient manifestement en très haute estime, alors la dernière chose que je voudrais maintenant serait de le mécontenter ou de l'impatienter avec des broutilles. Il entend que nous lui apportions notre aide sur une affaire très délicate, nous devons faire très bonne impression.

— Je comprends Madame mais…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Jenny ?

— La mendiante m'a dit des choses extrêmement troublantes, chuchota-t-elle. Elle connaissait nos noms, et des choses sur Madame que je suis sûre que personne d'autre ne connaît…

Vastra plissa les yeux avec intérêt.

— A-t-elle dit qui elle était ? Donné un nom ?

— Elle a affirmé qu'elle était une grande amie du Détective, qu'elle venait d'arriver en ville et qu'elle avait besoin de son aide de façon urgente…

— Quel genre de choses a-t-elle dites pour te troubler ?

— Elle parlait exactement comme lui, Madame ! Vous savez… quand il dit des mots auxquels je n'entends goutte et quoi qu'il soit charmant, il a l'air un peu dérangé…

— Charmant ? Vraiment ? Mff. Si on aime le genre humanoïde, tu veux dire… Il n'est pas « dérangé » c'est juste un étranger. Est-ce qu'il ta semblé que la mendiante pouvait venir d'ailleurs, elle aussi ?

— Elle m'a fait jurer de garder le secret mais elle a dit qu'elle venait… du futur.

— Je m'étonne que tu l'aies crue. Et quoi d'autre ? s'impatienta la silurienne.

— Rien. Elle a rétorqué avec une grande assurance que les règles du docteur étaient de ne jamais parler du futur à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vécu. Elle ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête.

— C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Les règles du Docteur ?

Jenny hocha la tête et se laissa aller à demander :

— De quel docteur parle-t-elle au juste ?

— C'est le nom que se donne le Détective, répondit Vastra, toute songeuse. Ecoute-moi Jenny, demain, je vais te confier une mission importante. Quand tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire, il faudra que tu retrouves cette mendiante. Je dois lui parler.

Jenny haussa un sourcil étonné à quoi Vastra répondit d'un sourire en opinant :

— Oui _toi_. Tu joues ton rôle de soubrette à la perfection – et j'adore ça – mais je sais très bien ce que tu vaux. Tu sauras très bien comment t'y prendre, je te fais pleinement confiance.

Les yeux de Jenny se remirent à briller.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Clara avait crocheté la serrure sans difficulté mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son double victorien quand elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur du minuscule garni que cette dernière occupait. Donc pas de cris, pas de frayeurs et pas de grandes explications à donner… Lorsqu'elle réussit à allumer tant bien que mal une petite bougie pour s'éclairer sommairement, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce principale avec un petit lit, une table où se trouvait un compotier avec quelques fruits, une chaise, une commode avec un peu de linge et une armoire, une coiffeuse… Sur la tablette de cette dernière, le broc d'eau et la vasque creuse où il était posé indiquèrent à Clara que ce serait tout ce à quoi elle aurait droit en matière de salle de bains…

Elle alla ouvrir l'armoire à vêtements et se mit à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui emprunter pour remplacer les siens, à la fois trop voyants et ruinés par la bave de Reaper, la neige de Meltomène, et le purin des chevaux londoniens… Elle fit bientôt une pile avec les habits nauséabonds, avec un coup d'œil de regret pour la magnifique robe charleston rouge qu'elle avait portée pour le numéro de magie, en composant un ballot du tout qu'elle avait l'intention de jeter dès qu'elle ressortirait d'ici…

Gardant ses sous-vêtements modernes, elle prit un peu d'eau pour se laver les mains et la figure. Puis elle enfila deux jupons et un corsage, le moins décolleté possible (malaisé car la Clara victorienne travaillait dans une auberge). Pour finir, elle couvrit ses épaules d'un châle sombre. Sur la coiffeuse, elle emprunta la brosse pour essayer d'arranger ses cheveux. Le miroir lui répondit que ce n'était pas trop mal, compte tenu des moyens rudimentaires du bord.

Le lit lui tendait les bras mais elle y renonça temporairement car la Clara d'ici allait bien finir par rentrer. Elle s'assit à table pour préparer ce qu'elle comptait lui dire.

En pure perte car personne ne se montra de toute la nuit.

.°.

Au petit matin, Clara était courbatue de s'être endormie sur la chaise, le nez dans ses bras posés à même la table. En constatant qu'elle était toujours seule, elle ne put en conclure qu'une chose : « elle » avait découché.

Par la petite fenêtre donnant sur une cour intérieure, elle vit tout un petit monde qui trottait dehors, déjà bien réveillé de si bon matin. Elle avait faim mais il n'y avait rien à manger à part quelques fruits. Sans doute était-il courant d'acheter quelque chose et de le manger sur le pouce à l'extérieur… Mais sans argent, ni papier psychique, elle devinait que le petit déjeuner allait s'avérer problématique et très certainement largement optionnel…

Attrapant le balluchon composé de ses vêtements sales, elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux, après un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout était à peu près comme elle l'avait trouvé en arrivant. Sa mission de ce matin : trouver de quoi manger et faire le tour des parcs aux alentours de Paternoster Row dans l'espoir qu'elle reconnaisse le lieu où son Echo avait su trouver le Tardis la première fois…

.°.

* * *

JENNY FLINT

Jenny était au marché quand elle la vit. L'événement lui paraissait de si bon augure qu'elle sentit un petit frisson d'excitation la gagner. Tomber sur elle aussi facilement, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Vastra la croie vraiment très douée. Elle espérait bien monter en grade rapidement dans la hiérarchie domestique. Mais pour ça, il aurait tout de même fallu qu'il y ait plus de personnel car en toute honnêteté, le petit majordome difforme de sa maîtresse n'était pas fiable quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de l'approvisionnement…

Jenny reporta son attention sur la mendiante qui avait toutefois infiniment meilleure mine que la veille ! Pour commencer, elle portait une tenue presque correcte quoiqu'un peu trop décolletée. Mais ce qui était moins correct par contre, c'était qu'elle se trouvait pendue par les lèvres à celles d'un homme manifestement très au-dessus de sa condition. Il était grand et brun, probablement riche à en juger par la qualité de ses vêtements et leur coupe, d'un beau gris souris chic et neutre. Un aristocrate aux goûts populaires sans doute... Même s'ils étaient opportunément dissimulés à la vue du plus grand nombre dans un renfoncement entre deux étals, Jenny voyait bien qu'il la tenait étroitement enlacée contre lui, ses mains gourmandes posées beaucoup plus bas que sa taille, pendant qu'ils chuchotaient probablement des sottises qui les faisaient rire tous deux.

La servante décida de se rapprocher subrepticement sous prétexte d'acheter des œufs de ferme au marchand le plus proche. Elle ne laissa pas d'être surprise devant le regard vide que lui adressa la mendiante en passant devant elle, comme si elle ne la voyait pas du tout, souriant aux anges, alors qu'elle s'échappait de son recoin et qu'elle s'éloignait d'un bon pas.

Perplexe, Jenny paya ses œufs en vitesse et entreprit de la suivre sans la moindre difficulté, car celle qu'elle suivait n'avait manifestement pas la moindre idée de vérifier si c'était le cas. Rêveuse et détendue son attitude contrastait fort avec celle de la veille. Jenny la pista ainsi jusque dans une ruelle fort mal famée où elle la vit entrer dans une pauvre bâtisse. Mémorisant l'adresse, elle se promit de revenir dans l'après-midi comme prévu, lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses corvées.

Mais lorsqu'elle revint dans la belle demeure où elle résidait avec Vastra, Miss Flint eut toutefois la surprise de la revoir non loin d'un parc tout proche, cette fois avec des vêtements différents. Il y avait là assurément un mystère. Comment avait-elle pu se changer et courir aussi vite ?

Jenny la reconnut bien mieux cette fois. Son maintien était plus embarrassé, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec un jupon long et elle semblait inquiète. Cette femme arborait pour sûr presque la même expression tourmentée que la mendiante qu'elle avait vue la veille… Elle suivit son instinct et fit un signe de la main en courant dans sa direction.

— Je suis contente de vous trouver, Miss, commença-t-elle en arrivant hors d'haleine. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai parlé à ma maîtresse hier soir et elle accepte finalement de vous rencontrer !

— Pourquoi ? demanda la mystérieuse femme qui confirma par sa réaction qu'elle était bien la mendiante.

— Je pense qu'elle est intriguée par le compte rendu que je lui ai fait de notre entrevue.

— Parfait ! Si vous aviez en plus quelque chose à manger pour moi, je risquerais fort d'accepter votre offre sans trop discuter…

Jenny eut un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée comme une égale… Elle s'était trompée en jugeant sur les apparences. C'était plus probablement une personne éduquée, peut-être étrangère dans une situation de détresse, exactement comme elle le lui avait dit la veille et capable de jeter sur sa situation un regard distancié qu'elle voulait bien lui faire partager…

Jenny plongea une main dans son panier et lui tendit spontanément un œuf. L'étrangère le prit pour le secouer à son oreille et le lui rendit.

— Je préfère quand ils sont cuits ! Si vous avez une poêle…

Jenny opina en la regardant avec une certaine fascination. La femme qui savait écouter si les œufs étaient cuits l'impressionnait décidément beaucoup.

.°.

* * *

VASTRA

Elle composa son numéro sur l'appareil de communication que tout le monde appelait un téléphone et le Docteur décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

 _— Hello Vastra… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi cette fois-ci ?_

— Bonjour Docteur. J'appelais juste pour vous dire que sur votre conseil, j'avais rencontré hier soir cette merveilleuse femme qui est si savante et que nous étions tous très impatients de savoir comment nous pourrions l'aider…

 _— J'étais certain qu'elle vous plairait… C'est au sujet des meurtres qui se passent depuis quelques temps en ville. Je suis en train d'examiner quelques aspects plus théoriques avec elle, mais nous allons avoir besoin de vous sur le terrain pour neutraliser la créature qui en est responsable._

— Nous serons prêts, dès que vous jugerez bon de nous faire prévenir…

 _— Je n'en doute pas. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ?_

— Peut-être. Nous avons intercepté une femme qui cherchait à vous contacter.

 _— Pour quelle affaire ? Intéressante ?_

— Pas comme détective… Elle a dit qu'elle cherchait « le Docteur », et aussi quelque chose comme quoi elle venait du futur.

 _— A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Serait-ce une somptueuse blonde pulpeuse à la crinière luxuriante ?_

— Je pourrai vous le dire dès que je l'aurai vue. Strax est proprement incapable de fournir un signalement décent et Jenny a supposé que c'était une mendiante. Je lui ai demandé de me la ramener…

 _— Une mendiante ? Hum… probablement pas la personne à laquelle je pense, alors… Si vous le jugez bon, faites-lui quand même passer le Test. A bientôt Vastra, je dois vous laisser car je suis occupé par une expérience de science…_

Il raccrocha et Vastra sursauta. Elle n'était pas très sûre qu'il ne manquât pas là quelques politesses d'usage pour conclure la conversation, mais elle devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il avait dit « somptueuse blonde pulpeuse », elle s'était trouvée brusquement distraite, rien qu'à essayer d'imaginer une créature pourvue de l'attribut mystérieux et sans doute très sauvage qu'il appelait « crinière ».

.°.


	3. L'expérience interdite

**CHAPITRE III**

CLARA OSWALD

Après un petit-déjeuner fort frugal, Clara avait faussé compagnie à Jenny le temps que celle-ci aille chercher Vastra. Ce n'était certes pas très poli mais lorsqu'elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, ses yeux étaient tombés sur _une grille et un parc_. Incapable de résister à l'injonction intérieure qui l'avait saisie, elle s'était aussitôt levée comme une automate.

 _Tardis ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

Elle marcha vers le parc de la cathédrale St Paul qui se trouvait à proximité. C'était par-là, elle le sentait. Une sorte de vertige assez léger perturbait son sens de l'orientation mais elle tenait bon, avançant presque malgré elle dans une direction précise. Arrivée sous un grand arbre, elle leva le nez et aperçu un barreau d'échelle. Elle tendit le bras et sauta pour l'attraper.

Il descendit pour qu'elle grimpe. En un rien de temps, elle se trouva tout en haut d'un « nuage » assez épais pour qu'elle puisse marcher dessus. A quelques pas de là, le Tardis se dressait. Magnifique, bleu, imposant. Elle courut vers lui sans la moindre crainte de passer au travers de la nuée factice et posa sa joue sur la porte en bois, les bras écartés comme si elle voulait l'embrasser.

— Oh Tardis ! Je suis _vraiment_ heureuse de te revoir !

Elle posa son front contre la porte en une tentative désespérée de communiquer.

— Tardis, je t'en prie… J'ai une clé pour toi. Une clé du futur… Regarde, la voilà ! dit-elle en la sortant de son col car elle la portait au bout d'une chaine passée autour de son cou. Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver mon époque…

Clara approcha précautionneusement la clé, l'inséra et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit.  
Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et s'y adossa pour inspirer par à-coups, les yeux soudains piqués de larmes tant elle avait eu peur que le vaisseau ne la laisse au dehors. Elle tenta de se reprendre en écoutant le ronronnement doux qu'il émettait habituellement, et s'emplit les yeux de l'ancienne salle de contrôle qui faisait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la console pour en faire le tour, extrêmement heureuse de revoir ce décor qui avait tant changé depuis la régénération.

— Tardis, peux-tu me désarchiver ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? Protocole COO S7 21S T pour Clara Oswald, mot de passe : _Oh Doctor you're so hot_ … Est-ce que « Pilote » est ici ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler ensuite…

L'éclairage du Tardis clignota et des points lumineux successifs apparurent au sol pour la guider vers sa chambre.

— Mmmh ! gémit-elle de bonheur. Si n'étais pas si grand, je t'embrasserais !

Elle perçut de sa part une sorte de petit gloussement amusé et en fut surprise. D'habitude, le Tardis n'était pas très chaleureux avec elle et elle s'interrogea sur ce revirement… Peut-être que le vaisseau savait maintenant qu'elle allait bien et pouvait le faire savoir au douzième Docteur resté sur Meltomène ?

Les pointillés qu'il lui dessinait au sol ne se perdaient pas dans les entrailles labyrinthiques du vaisseau, et allaient jusqu'à la porte qu'elle reconnaissait bien pour être celle de sa chambre.

En progressant à pas prudents dans le couloir, elle entendit la rumeur d'une conversation et son cœur manqua de battre deux fois. La première en reconnaissant la voix du Onzième, la seconde en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul car une voix de femme, basse et calme, lui donnait la réplique.

Pleine de curiosité, Clara s'arrêta un instant et s'approcha d'une grande porte en bois sculpté qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. L'un de ses battants monumentaux était ouvert et elle se cacha derrière celui qui était resté fermé pour écouter.

 _— Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire cela ?_ demandait la femme. _Rien ne vous y oblige. Les autres sont comme moi opposés à l'idée d'exposer qui que ce soit d'autre à ce sang... Ses effets sont par trop imprédictibles et terribles, nous en avons fait l'amère expérience, même si de nous tous, je semble être celle qui a peut-être le moins lieu de m'en plaindre…_

— _Je sais tout cela… Mais il n'y a pas de risque pour moi,_ tentait de la rassurer le Docteur. _Mon organisme est très particulier et très résistant. Son système de défense immunitaire n'a rien à voir avec le vôtre et se débarrassera de ce qu'il considérera comme un corps étranger en quarante-huit à soixante-douze heures. En tant que scientifique, je peux vous aider par mes observations à comprendre comment il fonctionne précisément. Avec vos échantillons, ceux de vos amis et le mien, j'aurais largement de quoi faire…_

Elle soupira et le prévint à contrecœur :

— _J'ai déjà refusé l'inoculation à un autre universitaire il y a peu, ce n'est pas pour vous la donner à vous… et ce alors même que vous êtes déjà vous-même un Phénomène d'après ce que j'entends en écoutant votre poitrine…_

 _— Je suis sans conteste un esprit beaucoup plus brillant que celui à qui vous avez dit non…_

Derrière son battant de porte, Clara fronça les sourcils. Le ton sur lequel il venait de dire ça était clairement flirteur ! La femme se mit d'ailleurs à rire doucement.

— _Oh, et votre ego est aussi encore plus démonstratif !_

— _Helen, je vous en prie. Je veux vous aider... Et puis, ne serez-vous pas là à chaque instant pour vérifier que je vais bien ?_

— _Hum, « à chaque instant » ? Nous n'avons pas négocié les choses en ces termes, je crois. Allons, soyez sérieux, arrêtez un peu de me faire ces yeux d'enfant privé de gâteau… Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'est pas convenable pour une dame, fiancée de surcroît, de passer son temps en compagnie d'un inconnu ?_ répondit-elle d'un ton très raisonnable mais où Clara sentait l'attendrissement affleurer.

— _Argument invalide. En la circonstance, vous n'êtes pas « une dame » mais bien mon médecin personnel le temps de l'expérience ! Et un médecin se doit de passer tout le temps nécessaire avec son patient… Helen, s'il vous plaît. Je m'ennuie tellement…_

Clara leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant intérieurement : « Ermite plein de chagrin, cuvant dans la solitude la perte de ses compagnons, hein ? ». Elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou. Menteur ! gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

La femme répondit d'un ton légèrement amusé :

— _Mon ami, j'ai déjà les débordements intempestifs de Nikola à endiguer et cela me complique suffisamment la vie ! Ce sang l'a totalement… Et bien, comment dit ce docteur de l'esprit qui fait des recherches sur cette nouvelle discipline de « psycho-analyse »… Désinhibé ? Il passe son temps à me faire des avances et à provoquer mon fiancé…_

— _Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. J'ai juste si peu l'occasion de rencontrer de femmes aussi intelligentes et brillantes que vous. Vous et vos amis pouvez être considérés comme des génies de votre temps et vous êtes manifestement l'âme de votre groupe, je m'en remets à votre jugement…_

Clara secoua la tête et se retira discrètement pour gagner sa chambre. Elle n'allait pas passer tout son temps à l'écouter tenter d'inciter cette femme à faire une chose folle qui le mettrait en danger parce que Monsieur le Seigneur du Temps s'ennuyait. Elle savait trop bien comment il s'y prenait !

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Il s'était incliné courtoisement après l'avoir raccompagnée à la porte du Tardis. Les yeux inquiets et presque maternels qu'elle posait sur lui le remplissaient toujours plus d'un furieux espoir renaissant dans l'humanité. Il savait qu'il avait dit qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Mais elle… Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider.

Quand il l'avait rencontrée il y avait quelques semaines au hasard d'une promenade au musée, il avait réalisé qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous deux presque devant les mêmes œuvres, le plus souvent celles qui appartenaient au bestiaire fantastique. Comme il la voyait prendre des notes dans un carnet, il avait supposé qu'elle était peut-être une étudiante en Art. Comme elle le rendait curieux, il avait cherché à savoir et en parvenant à jeter opportunément un coup d'œil oblique sur les pages de son carnet noircies à la mine de plomb, il y avait vu qu'il s'agissait beaucoup plus de notes que de dessins, bien qu'il y en ait eu aussi.

Il ne l'avait pas abordée la première fois. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas qu'il y en aurait une seconde. Mais il devait admettre que quand il la reconnut le lendemain dans une autre section du musée, sa curiosité l'aiguillonna encore plus. Ils se trouvaient cette fois dans le département d'Histoire Naturelle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son maintien et son port de tête à peine tourné de côté. Elle avait l'air de se parler à elle-même à mi-voix car ses lèvres bougeaient.

En tâchant de s'approcher le plus innocemment possible, l'air de contempler le plus grand squelette de mammifère marin, il eut un petit choc et un délicieux frisson d'adrénaline quand il réalisa qu'elle tenait en réalité une conversation avec quelqu'un… qu'il ne voyait pas, mais entendait parfaitement.

― Nigel, je crois dans les travaux de mon père… disait-elle en chuchotant. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait beaucoup plus dans le monde que les merveilles qu'il donne déjà à voir… beaucoup plus… Vous savez que l'Université est maintenant réticente à me voir pratiquer la médecine – après avoir été réticente à me laisser assister aux cours – et je ne supporte plus l'inaction et l'étroitesse d'esprit de l'Académie…

 _― Votre père vous a trop bien formée à sa philosophie, je le crains,_ fit la voix. _A ce sujet, vous n'avez toujours aucun indice ou aucune piste concernant sa disparition ?_

Elle avait secoué brièvement sa tête ornées de boucles châtain clair et l'expression d'une tristesse fugitive et résignée était passée sur son visage encore jeune.

― Non, et je crois bien qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison. Il n'a pu qu'être tué durant son expédition en Arabie. La région était peu sûre, c'est le plus plausible. Mes contacts à l'Ambassade me déconseillent d'y aller car la situation politique y est tendue. Mais je suis plus déterminée que jamais à poursuivre ses travaux. Si on me dénie le droit de soigner les humains, ça m'est égal, je soignerai les animaux, je soignerai tout ce que je pourrai soigner… de la baleine à la sirène !

Le Docteur la vit hocher très légèrement la tête en regardant son bras ou peut-être sa main. Celle-ci était doucement mais indéniablement _pressée_ !

 _― Il faut que je vous laisse, ma chère,_ disait la voix qu'elle appelait Nigel. _J'ai rendez-vous avec James à qui j'ai promis une énigme des plus admirables… Il devient enragé quand il ne peut pas faire travailler son cerveau… et il menace de développer des idées drolatiques. Vous a-t-on dit qu'il commençait à considérer sérieusement de faire une sorte de commerce de son intelligence ? Le cas des meurtres sanglants l'exalte au plus haut point…_

― Je le sais bien, John m'a conté cette excentricité ce matin... Embrassez-le de ma part et dites-lui qu'il me manque. Dites-lui que s'il veut résoudre des énigmes paléontologiques, il sera toujours le bienvenu. Présentez-lui aussi le fait que je peux l'aider à être admis lors de l'examen des corps de ces pauvres femmes.

 _― Hum je ne sais pas si cela suffira… La petite guerre charmante et inutile que se livrent Druitt et Tesla pour vos beaux yeux nous affecte tous. Watson et moi-même estimons que nous n'avons pas à prendre parti, mais votre cher John ne comprend pas forcément notre neutralité…_

― Soyez assuré que je ne laisserai pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour John contrecarrer, en aucune façon, l'unité des Cinq. J'ai le plus profond respect pour vous tous en tant qu'amis et collègues et s'il veut m'épouser, le Dr Druitt sera bien avisé de le comprendre au plus vite… L'attitude provocatrice de Nikola est induite par le Sang. Comme les enfants du jardin d'Eden, nous avons voulu la Connaissance, et il y avait un prix à payer. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je n'abandonnerai aucun d'entre vous, Nigel.

 _― Et je vous en sais infiniment gré, Dr Magnus._

Comprenant en l'observant qu'elle se comportait comme si elle était vraiment seule, le Docteur n'avait pas résisté davantage à l'envie de l'aborder, car toute cette conversation un peu intime était trop fascinante. Cette femme était _docteur_ ? Son ami incorporel Nigel Griffin était _docteur_ ? Son futur époux, le dénommé John Druitt était _docteur_ ? Restait bien sûr Nikola Tesla dont la renommée lui était bien entendu extrêmement familière... S'il avait bien compté, restait ce « James Watson » qui de leur propre aveu semblait posséder quelques aptitudes mentales qui restaient à préciser... Toute cette constellation de docteurs… et bien, produisait sur lui un effet euphorisant inattendu, bien qu'il sache que les docteurs humains fussent loin d'atteindre les standards gallifréens…

Il s'était approché d'elle pendant qu'elle croquait le plésiosaure – enfin, ce qu'elle appelait un plésiosaure mais qui en réalité, était un superbe spécimen de lamasteenien…

― Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre dont l'ami imaginaire m'apparaît aussi intensément crédible… lui avait-il glissé avec un sourire un peu timide.

Elle avait posé ses yeux gris sur lui, d'une nuance plus bleutée que les siens, très directs mais très doux aussi, plein d'une réelle compassion qui menaçait gravement de faire chavirer ses cœurs s'il s'avisait de les fixer trop longtemps.

― Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas du tout imaginaire mais seulement… invisible ? avait-elle répondu avec un léger sourire qui semblait le mettre à l'épreuve.

Et maintenant, tandis qu'il lui ouvrait galamment la porte du Tardis pour qu'elle s'en retourne à ses travaux, elle avait ce même genre d'expression troublante.

Elle n'avait consenti à lui donner qu'un tiers de dose du Sang Originel. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde car elle le faisait le cœur pétri de scrupules mais l'esprit avide de partager les connaissances scientifiques qui en résulteraient. Deux caractéristiques qu'il tenait en haute estime chez les humains. Et qui le mettaient à genoux quand elles apparaissaient chez les humaines.

.°.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait _bizarre_. L'injection qui circulait dans ses veines le chatouillait et lui faisait tourner la tête. En plus, il enregistra assez vite qu'il avait des hallucinations… car en revenant vers sa chambre pour s'allonger prudemment, il réalisa qu'il voyait une porte inconnue dans le couloir. Espérant la voir se dissiper, il marcha jusqu'à elle en tanguant un peu. Surprise ! La poignée était solide et il constata qu'elle était verrouillée.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? murmura-t-il. Protocole d'urgence n° 7. Code d'identification : _Le Docteur_ … Tardis, ouvre-moi cette porte ! Depuis quand les hallucinations sont résistantes à mes ordres de déblocage ?

Le Tardis resta insensible à la commande ce qui le rendit furieux et inquiet. Cette porte ne devrait pas être là. Il ne savait pas où elle menait et…

Il se frappa le front. Mais oui ! Vraie porte avec verrouillage de sécurité… Il se pouvait qu'une autre version de lui-même se soit trompé de Tardis et ait pénétré à bord par inadvertance… C'était déjà arrivé… Il savait qu'il était venu de nombreuses fois au 19e siècle et qu'il se pouvait qu'il y revienne encore. Une version de lui future dans les murs expliquerait la présence de cette porte inconnue et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'intrusion car techniquement… quelqu'un qui a la clé n'est pas un intrus.

Il tâta ses poches et n'y trouva pas le tournevis sonique. Se souvenant qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre, il y retourna pour le prendre. Mais quand il se représenta devant pour la débloquer, la mystérieuse porte avait disparu comme par enchantement.

« Où est l'intrus ? » cria-t-il à l'adresse de son vaisseau, un peu trop fort.

Le Tardis ne répondit pas, émettant à peu près l'équivalent d'un soupir. Le Docteur essaya de regagner la salle de contrôle du vaisseau, d'où il pourrait forcer certains protocoles mais sa démarche était un peu hésitante.

Les lumières lui paraissaient trop vives et les bruits pourtant discrets du vaisseau, soudain plus forts. Il s'appuya contre une paroi du couloir en cherchant en vain sa respiration un instant se sentant au bord de l'étouffement, il ouvrit largement sa veste et sa chemise pour inspirer lentement et fortement en contrôlant le battement de ses cœurs pour apporter plus d'oxygène à ses poumons. Il sortit la montre à gousset de sa poche et commença à compter les pulsations. Ça se passait mal.

Le Sang courrait dans ses veines comme s'il avait une vie propre. Il le sentait aller partout comme une créature avide et désespérée. Menacée sans doute, s'il était possible de la personnifier ainsi. Oh ce maudit sang, se disait-il avec un demi-sourire… Plaise au ciel que personne ne découvre jamais quel rôle maladroit il avait joué là-dedans…!

Le père d'Hélène avait trouvé un flacon de sang pieusement conservé par des adorateurs à peu près débiles de la race éteinte des _vampiri vampiriis_. Ce n'était pas tout à fait du sang de vampire pur toutefois contrairement à ce que le docteur Magnus pensait. Mais à quoi bon chercher à le détromper à présent que le mal était fait ? Lui savait bien que c'était tout autre chose qui conférait à cet échantillon particulier ses propriétés volatiles et… hautement imprédictibles. Compte tenu de sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, comment n'aurait-il pas voulu désespérément aider Les Cinq, cette société de scientifiques téméraires qui s'étaient inoculé ce composé si malencontreux ?

Ses narines se dilatèrent car une odeur terriblement suave et attirante venait de les frapper. Avec un gémissement, le Docteur tomba à genoux. L'odeur entêtante était irrésistible. Il essaya de se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sa bouche salivait alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire dément. Ça sentait les cookies.

.°.


	4. L'inconnue du Tardis Express

**CHAPITRE IV**

LE DOCTEUR

La tête lui tournait quand il atteignit la salle de contrôle. Il s'appuya contre l'ouverture en haut des escaliers pour essayer d'affermir sa posture. Perché là où il était, il apercevait de dos un alien penché sur la console, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur des commandes extrêmement sensibles, qui chantonnait tout en balançant la partie la plus ronde de son anatomie... L'une de ses mains était plongée dans sa boîte à cookies, les enfournant avec enthousiasme à un rythme effarant. L'autre feuilletait distraitement les pages de ce qui avait bien l'air d'être… son journal intime !

Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc puis plissa les yeux en comprenant que cette boîte comme le journal était directement sortis de sa planque secrète (croyait-il) qui avait été forcée au pied de biche. Il s'agissait non seulement d'une intrusion très inquiétante mais de surcroît, aggravée d'un double crime impardonnable de vol de cookies ET de données strictement personnelles et confidentielles…

― _Vous_ _!_ cria-t-il d'un ton vibrant de fureur.

L'alien poussa un cri de frayeur en se redressant vivement, cachant bien maladroitement les preuves de son forfait dans son dos. Sa respiration s'était accélérée tandis que ses yeux écarquillés le fixaient alors qu'il s'approchait en imitant le pas chaloupé glissé des grands fauves déterminés. Il vint se saisir de la boîte à cookies avec rapacité : en regardant à l'intérieur, il constata qu'elle était… vide.

― _Vous_ ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon vaisseau ! Vous allez me dire immédiatement comment vous avez pu monter à bord !

Seigneur ! La façon dont elle le regardait ! C'était hilarant. Il avait dû réussir son coup pour une fois et apparaître authentiquement impressionnant... Les joues de la créature muette aux yeux immenses étaient pour l'instant rouges de confusion et il lisait dans son regard une sorte de choc. Elle déglutit avec peine et ouvrit la bouche où quelques miettes de ses pauvres cookies engloutis témoignaient de sa forfaiture.

― Je suis désolée, j'avais très faim…

Il jeta la boîte métallique sur la console avec fracas, exprès pour la faire sursauter.

― De toute évidence, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en détaillant son visage inconnu. Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

Elle tira nerveusement sur les pans de son châle devant elle et fit un pas décidé en avant.

― Ecoutez. J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la façon dont je pourrais essayer de formuler ça. Il n'y en a pas tant. Première option, je vous dis l'entière vérité mais il y aura des conséquences potentiellement graves pour vous et pour moi puisqu'il est question du futur. Deuxième option, je vous dis juste ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour éviter ces conséquences mais avec le risque que vous ne vouliez pas me croire, et m'aider, car j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

Le Docteur se mit en mouvement pour marcher autour d'elle lentement ce qui la rendit encore un peu plus nerveuse manifestement. Très bien ! Il allait continuer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était ravissante qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre.

― Dites-moi tout immédiatement ou je vous flanque dehors.

― Docteur, vous ne suivez donc jamais vos propres règles ? soupira-t-elle.

― Pour satisfaire ma curiosité, j'ai les moyens de m'accommoder des conséquences dont vous parlez. Tâchez d'être synthétique…

Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant « Très résumé » mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ni pourquoi il entendait si bien ses pensées alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas.

― Cela va probablement vous surprendre mais dans le futur, vous allez reprendre les voyages. Certains avec moi. De mon point de vue, nous venons tout juste d'être séparés au beau milieu d'une situation euh… une situation du même genre que d'habitude… dont j'ai été éjectée ici à votre insu. Je veux dire à l'insu de votre futur vous. Quand j'ai compris où et quand je me trouvais, et parce que je connais un peu de votre passé, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais vous recontacter immédiatement puisque vous étiez déjà sur place, plutôt que d'essayer de faire venir le vous qui me connaît déjà... Je pensais que vous pourriez me ramener à mon époque où je serai plus à l'aise pour attendre… euh… l'autre.

― Parce que je vous fais attendre ? Attendre ne sert à rien : j'ai une machine à voyager dans le temps ! Enfin. Vous auriez mieux fait de suivre votre première impulsion qui était bonne et ne pas chercher à mettre le bazar dans ma ligne temporelle…

― Je le sais, acquiesça-t-elle avec un regard navré et un peu coupable.

― Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait quand même ?

― Parce que mon ami me manquait, répondit-elle simplement.

― Votre ami ?

― C'est de vous dont je parle, idiot. Au début, nous étions très bons amis.

― Plus maintenant ? Serait-ce parce que vous me traitez trop souvent d'idiot ?

― Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse discuter de cela avec vous sans, comme vous dites, « mettre le bazar dans votre ligne temporelle »… répondit-elle avec une once de tristesse.

Il resta un moment silencieux à peser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Son sentiment venait de changer à son égard, peut-être à cause du regret qu'elle montrait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui avait la saveur d'un épais mystère.

― Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ? Je sais que je peux être parfois un peu… maladroit.

Elle haussa une épaule tout en le considérant avec un étrange regard plein de douceur et d'affection, et puis eut l'air de se secouer intérieurement et elle reprit sans lui répondre vraiment :

― Alors, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour me déposer, disons dans 125 ans, en centre-ville ? J'ai bien compris que vous étiez occupé avec une affaire ici et je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger. Ce petit saut ne vous prendra pas longtemps et je suppose que votre futur vous se sentira soulagé quand je pourrai lui dire que je suis saine et sauve…

― Nous pouvons faire ça avec le papier psychique. C'est quasiment immédiat. Où que je me trouve, j'aurai le message si j'ai le portefeuille sur moi, bien sûr…

Elle le regarda en lui adressant un sourire déjà plus confiant.

― Quand je pense que je voulais écrire une lettre normale et la confier à la Poste !

― Vous savez ce qu'est le papier psychique ?

― Oui je sais, quoique d'habitude vous l'utilisiez pour tromper les gens sur votre identité... Mais je me demande comment vous allez faire en sorte que le message n'atteigne pas des versions passées de vous-même… Imaginez que vous vous mettiez tous à rappliquer ici d'un coup, on se retrouverait avec une invasion de Reapers monumentale…

Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, comme hésitant à prendre la parole et la considéra avec encore plus de curiosité, si c'était possible.

― Oh, dites-moi très mystérieuse intruse, voleuse de mes cookies et de mes secrets… Pourriez-vous être une Dame du Temps ?

― Non Docteur, sinon j'aurais pu lire votre journal en gallifréen… Vos secrets sont bien gardés, le détrompa-t-elle.

― Il y a pourtant deux ou trois choses à votre propos qui sèment le doute dans mon esprit.

― Hum, vous voulez probablement parler de l'aura temporelle ?

― Le fait que vous sachiez quelque chose là-dessus, ainsi que sur les Reapers, m'impressionne chaque minute davantage…

Elle secoua la tête en baissant la tête modestement, en réalité pour essayer de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle souriait. Tout ça, c'était son autre lui qui lui en avait parlé. Ce serait vraiment fou si elle pouvait le convaincre grâce à cela...

― C'est uniquement parce que vous êtes seul depuis trop longtemps, il va bien falloir que vous l'admettiez. Il m'a semblé, à vous entendre parler avec cette femme un peu plus tôt, que la simple idée de vous retrouver en compagnie de brillants esprits, avec l'un des plus grands mystères de cette époque à résoudre, vous rendait particulièrement téméraire. J'espère qu'elle parviendra à vous réfréner un peu.

― Et vous m'espionniez en plus ? Helen est une femme excellente et fort brillante, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse vraiment s'occuper d'endiguer ma « témérité » à plein temps. Elle est fiancée et me le rappelle tout le temps.

― Docteur ! s'amusa Clara. Elle le fait parce que vous lui plaisez beaucoup.

― Que… _quoi_ _?_ Comment savez-vous que je lui plais ?

― Et c'est vous, le télépathe !… soupira-t-elle avec un petit rire. Je ne suis pas là pour me mêler de votre vie sentimentale, vous devrez vous débrouiller comme un grand là-dessus…Vous n'aviez pas parlé de me permettre d'écrire un mot sur le papier psychique ?

― Si, mais j'aurais souhaité que vous m'accordiez une faveur en échange.

― Et bien ça dépend vraiment du genre de « faveur »… A quoi pensiez-vous au juste ? A ce que je regarnisse votre planque à gâteaux sûrement ?

― Oh, c'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-il soudain dans son plus pur style avec un large sourire approbateur. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais… Je voudrais que vous restiez ici pendant soixante-douze heures…

― Et vous voulez me boucler dans le Tardis parce que… ?

― Non, pas « enfermée »… Si je comprends bien, vous avez l'habitude d'être avec moi et vous me connaissez… même si, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai l'impression que nous nous entendons bien, que nous nous entendrons bien… Helen n'est pas disponible, Vastra… et bien, je préférerais éviter… Je voudrais que vous m'assistiez durant ce laps de temps car je pourrais être potentiellement un peu plus fou et plus euh… téméraire que d'habitude.

― Ce qui ne serait pas peu dire ! Vous avez donc fait cette foutue injection, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que faites-vous des risques soulevés par notre rencontre trop précoce ? Si je vous révélais accidentellement quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? Ou si en enquêtant avec vous, je causais un effet papillon ?

― Enquêter avec moi ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que nous faisons ?...

Il fit une pause pour l'observer en plissant un peu les yeux et reprit :

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne vois pas de changement majeur dans votre ligne. Comme si notre rencontre n'avait rien changé du tout pour vous. C'est très troublant.

― Il doit y avoir une explication parfaitement logique à tout cela… Il vient ce papier psychique ?

Il sortit aussitôt le portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa somptueuse redingote cintrée en velours noir qu'il portait sur un pantalon droit beige, un gilet damassé et sa chemise outrageusement ouverte sur la poitrine. Il le lui tendit avec un crayon et elle y griffonna un court mot avant de lui rendre le tout.

Il brûlait d'envie de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit. Sous ses doigts, il avait la sensation nette de ce picotement qui se produisait quand un message venait d'arriver. Ça n'avait pas traîné ! Il pouvait comprendre parfaitement toutefois qu'elle puisse manquer à quelqu'un mais c'était bizarre que ce quelqu'un puisse être lui-même…

― Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous ramène chez vous après que les effets de l'injection se seront dissipés ? Je peux compter sur votre aide en échange de la mienne ?

― Je serais d'accord si je savais exactement à quels dangers je m'exposais…

Il vint près d'elle, à moitié hypnotisé par la façon dont les lignes du Temps semblaient danser autour d'elle, se croiser, se courber, comme dans un kaléidoscope où il croyait discerner un poème calligraphié en gallifréen… Mais une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, ça ne s'arrangea pas tellement. Entre les cookies qu'elle avait mangés, son parfum de cerise burlat bien mûre mâtiné de quelque chose comme du musc blanc, et les entêtantes bouffées de phéromones qu'elle émettait… Il avait besoin de toute son emprise sur lui-même pour ne pas s'approcher davantage…

― Mais vous êtes courageuse… Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas une Dame du Temps ?

― Certaine. 100% terrienne, 37°, zéro télépathie. Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ?

― Votre aura est particulièrement fascinante… par son ampleur et sa beauté. Elle se déploie si gracieusement…

― Hum, je parie que vous dites ça à toutes les filles que vous voulez garder à bord…

― Seulement celles qui sont jolies… plaisanta-t-il distraitement.

Il baissa les yeux vers son cou nacré et velouté qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'embrasser à pleine bouche...  
Alors ça c'était nouveau ! Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était rarement quelque chose qu'il faisait de but en blanc, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir commencer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et romantique plutôt que par cet improbable désir sauvage et affamé, où il y avait bien trop de langue et… de dents ! Une seule image inopportune, insistante et impérieuse revenait encore et encore : embrasser, mordiller, mordre et… _boire son sang_.

En analysant ce à quoi il venait de penser, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il inspira à fond et fit un pas précipité en arrière. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de le regarder comme si elle avait conscience qu'il se battait contre lui-même mais sans paraître avoir peur. Elle aurait dû. C'était effrayant.

― Je dois remonter… là-haut un instant, expliqua-t-il un peu confus. M'allonger quelques minutes.

― Vous avez besoin que je vous accompagne ?

― Non, non ! répondit-il un peu trop vite. Mais… je n'aurais rien contre un peu de thé et d'autres gâteaux… Il doit y avoir une boite de Jammie Dodgers dans l'une des cuisines du Tardis...

― Ça va, j'ai compris, je m'en occupe.

― Vous avez mon éternelle reconnaissance… murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Après avoir déposé le plateau contenant le thé et les gâteaux près de lui sur un guéridon de sa grande chambre où elle n'était jamais entrée, elle resta un instant hésitante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, sauf peut-être après la régénération.

L'endroit était surprenant. La pièce était meublée intégralement dans le goût du siècle, avec des caractéristiques qui relevaient déjà de l'Art Nouveau dans les lignes et les motifs empruntés à la nature. Vu la date, ce devait être donc « hypermoderne » pour un observateur extérieur, alors qu'à ses yeux cela avait juste l'air hyper daté. Elle se demanda si cette chambre n'avait pas été meublée ainsi par courtoisie envers sa visiteuse précédente, pour la mettre plus à l'aise et l'aider à accepter le vaisseau et la nature par ailleurs extraordinaire de son occupant… Le lit où il s'était allongé tout habillé était étroit. Un lit de célibataire. Il y avait un bureau, une petite bibliothèque, deux coffres, un banc au pied du lit et le guéridon où elle avait posé le plateau. C'était tout.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le déranger mais aurait bien aimé savoir si elle avait eu une réponse à son message sur le papier psychique, qu'elle parvint à subtiliser dans sa poche sans l'éveiller.

Par prudence, elle avait juste écrit : _« Mon cher Archim Boldo, si vous voulez retrouver votre assistante en vie et entière, apportez une pleine rançon de cookies et rendez-vous chez elle le lendemain du jour où vous l'avez emmenée en Sibérie. PS : Venez sans Katep Helt »._

Quand elle ouvrit en deux le vieux portefeuille de cuir, la zone vierge à l'intérieur laissa apparaitre les mots suivants qui la firent tressaillir de joie et de soulagement :

 _« Est-ce vraiment vous, Clara ? »._

Emportant le tout dans un sourire, elle alla chercher un stylo sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans un angle de la chambre. Elle s'y assit pour écrire plus confortablement.

 _« Oui, 'papa'. Mes allusions codées n'étaient pas assez claires ? »._

 _« Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous éloigner ? Il va falloir que je vous attache ! »._

Elle eut un petit sourire retors et se félicita de n'avoir pas du tout l'esprit mal tourné.

 _« Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine que cette idée me plaise autant qu'à d'autres… »._

 _« Arrêtez de jouer. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Dites-moi où vous êtes que je vienne vous chercher »._

 _« Ne vous inquiétez plus. Je suis dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde… »._

 _« Un endroit où il y a du papier psychique manifestement »._

 _« Brillant esprit de déduction ! Le magicien chinois est-il avec vous finalement ? Parce j'avais entièrement raison à son propos, vous savez. »_

 _« Pas pour l'instant. Oui je sais, il a avoué être responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. Et il n'en éprouve aucun remord »._

 _« Et à part menacer les crapules sans scrupule pour les faire avouer, vous faites quoi ? »_

 _« Figurez-vous que je vous cherchais ! »_

 _« Je suis dans le Tardis, avez-vous vraiment bien regardé partout ? :-) »._

 _« Je m'en doute… Ce que je ne sais pas c'est avec_ lequel _. Ni… pourquoi votre ponctuation semble devenue folle »._

 _« Quand vous vous déciderez à avoir un téléphone, vous saurez pourquoi… »_

 _« Cessez vos enfantillages. J'arrive tout de suite »._

 _« Oh, mais est-ce donc que je vous manquerais ? »_

 _« … mphmhph »._

 _« J'achète une voyelle :-D »_

 _« Vous recommencez. Comment est le taux d'oxygène dans la pièce où vous trouvez ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien. Comment est-il dans votre chambre d'habitude ? »._

 _« Clara ! Que… Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? Il n'est pas très... vraisemblable que je vous y ai invitée »._

 _« Vous non, mais cette version de vous m'a presque suppliée de rester quelques jours. Et je vous garantis qu'il n'y a plus une seule molécule de toxine de Reaper sur moi… »_

 _« Je vous rappelle que vous aviez promis de ne pas vous moquer de moi à ce sujet... »_

 _« Je ne me moque pas. Il a juste besoin d'une infirmière, c'est tout. Pas la peine de paniquer »._

 _« Je ne panique pas, petite impertinente… Quels sont les symptômes ? »._

 _« Vous voulez vous auto-diagnostiquer à distance ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Parce que j'ai une autre question plus importante pour vous »._

 _« Dites toujours »_

 _« Et bien je suis actuellement avec vous de toute évidence, et ce 'vous' vient de me demander de l'assister dans une expérience (dangereuse et stupide de mon point de vue limité mais passons). Alors, pourquoi ne vous en souvenez-vous pas ? Trois jours avec une mystérieuse inconnue affamée que vous trouvez dans la salle de contrôle en train de dévaliser vos gâteaux… ça ne vous dit rien ? Ou vous en souvenez-vous mais… sans me l'avoir jamais dit ? »._

 _« Donc vous êtes dans mon passé »._

 _« Vous auriez préféré que je vous dise que j'étais en compagnie d'une future incarnation ? »_

 _« J'aurais préféré que le Maître ne vous fasse aucun mal »._

 _« Le Maître ? »_

 _« Le magicien chinois, c'est le Maître. En quelque sorte »._

 _« Je croyais qu'il était mort ? »._

 _« Aucun commentaire désobligeant ou sarcastique, je vous prie… »._

― A qui écrivez-vous ?

Clara sursauta et en relevant le nez vers le Docteur. Son sourire amusé s'effaça, voyant que le onzième s'était redressé de son lit et la considérait avec une attention étonnée et un peu troublée.  
 _Pas l'habitude de trouver une fille dans votre chambre au réveil, Docteur ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Il devait bien y avoir trouvé sa femme quelquefois pourtant…

― A vous… Vous êtes en train de me demander vos symptômes…

― Je vais mieux, répondit-il en se levant. Que faites-vous là ?

― Je vous ai apporté du thé et des gâteaux, comme vous me l'avez demandé, répondit-elle avec un coup d'œil sur le plateau, posé à quelque distance.

― Est-ce que vous m'avez pris le papier psychique ? C'est une manie chez vous de vous approprier mes affaires !

Clara sourit d'un air un peu figé, mais au lieu de les lui rendre immédiatement, se rua pour écrire une dernière phrase : _« Zut, je suis grillée ! Il réclame son portefeuille séance tenante, et n'a pas l'air content. A bientôt cher vieux grincheux »._

Eleven marcha à grandes enjambées vers elle et lui reprit son bien en un tour de main jaloux.

― Sortez d'ici ! exigea-t-il en tendant son bras vers la porte sans la regarder.

Elle se dépêcha de partir sans demander son reste.

.°.

* * *

LES DOCTEURS

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le portefeuille pour examiner sur le papier les derniers mots écrits qui s'effaçaient et qui disaient seulement : « cher vieux grincheux ». Bon, c'était vrai qu'il était vieux. Mais il était surpris que leur relation soit de cet ordre.

Il saisit le crayon qu'elle avait abandonné sur la table et ajouta une note à l'intention de son futur lui :

 _« Si j'apprends un jour que tu as tout fait foirer avec celle-là aussi, je te promets que ça va chauffer pour ton matricule ! »_

Une réponse cinglante arriva sans attendre :

 _« Tu règleras ça avec le onzième, si ça ne te fait rien ! »_

 _« Hey ! C'est_ moi _le onzième ! Et d'abord, pourquoi parles-tu de nous à la troisième personne ? »_

 _« Le onzième ? J'espérais une autre incarnation... Hem. Que puis-je te dire d'autre, que tu puisses apprécier à sa juste mesure, sinon... 'spoilers, Sweetie' ? »._

.°.


	5. Le Docteur rencontre Sherlock

**CHAPITRE V**

LE DOCTEUR

Se sentant un peu mieux, le Docteur décida de se mettre à la recherche de la petite voleuse. Tout à l'heure, la réaction qu'il avait eue lui avait fait peur pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais se sentait plutôt à l'aise en sa présence. Elle le rendait curieux.

Helen aussi lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses idées noires. Il voulait descendre sur Terre pour la revoir. Et rencontrer ses associés.  
Ceux-ci étaient abasourdis par les meurtres sauvages qui avaient eu lieu. Elle lui avait avoué qu'ils s'étaient décidés à tout faire pour essayer de savoir la vérité, et particulièrement le dénommé Watson, car après examen des corps des victimes, il était apparu que le meurtrier possédait des connaissances médicales. Il pouvait comprendre : en quelque sorte leur corporation avait été attaquée et bafouée.

Et inutile de mentionner qu'il avait hâte de discuter avec celui qui était notoirement le plus intelligent du groupe… Il voulait vraiment être en mesure de le faire avant de ressortir à la nuit tombée car ce même soir, il avait prévu de retrouver plus tard Vastra et Strax pour patrouiller dans les quartiers pauvres de l'East End. Vastra était très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il y avait des jours qu'elle n'avait rien eu à se mettre sous la dent.

Pourtant dans ce contexte, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire de l'intruse. Fallait-il l'inviter à le suivre ? Elle avait dit qu'ils « enquêtaient » tous les deux dans le futur… Elle avait l'air d'insinuer qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. C'était probablement ce qu'elle _souhaitait_ , plutôt que ce qui était… Le meilleur moyen d'en avoir les cœurs nets, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Peut-être pas pour chasser le meurtrier de Whitechapel toutefois, mais pour aller rencontrer les amis d'Helen, pourquoi pas ?

.°.

Il finit par la retrouver dans la Grande Bibliothèque. Si cela n'avait pas été évident par bien d'autres indices, la façon dont elle se tenait assise, les jambes repliées sous elle, pelotonnée dans une ottomane avec un livre sur les genoux, était révélatrice car bien peu typique de cette époque. Trop souple pour une femme qui aurait dû porter un corset mais qui manifestement ne s'en embarrassait pas.

― Quel livre m'avez-vous « emprunté » ? s'enquit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

― Conan Doyle, répondit-elle sans le regarder. « _Sherlock Holmes contre Jack l'éventreur »_. La première édition qui date de… l'année prochaine.

― Doyle n'a jamais écrit ce livre. C'est un pastiche ultérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit vous n'allez pas trouver grand-chose là-dedans : c'est un roman fabriqué pour plaire au public et l'intriguer. Les choses se sont passées certainement très différemment… L'Histoire et les romans sont deux choses très différentes.

Elle referma le livre en leva les yeux sur lui pour lui répondre, mais il la vit ouvrir la bouche avec stupéfaction. Quelqu'un se tenait bien devant elle, mais elle ne voyait que les vêtements et pas les mains ni le visage.

― Euh… Vous vous êtes vu récemment ?… Après le remake de Dracula, ne me joueriez-vous pas celui de l'Homme Invisible ?

Il se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle ait pu deviner, Dieu savait comment, contre quoi il se battait tout à l'heure... La maîtrise des Seigneurs du Temps sur une grosse part de leur physiologie lui permit de ne rougir que très modérément. Et en pure perte, si on ne pouvait pas voir son visage… S'il n'avait pas été sous influence, il serait resté aussi pâle que d'ordinaire et aurait pu feindre l'étonnement… Pour chasser son embarras, il alla contempler son reflet dans le miroir le plus proche et dit plutôt :

― C'est carrément génial ! Je suis l'Homme Invisible !

― N'ayez pas l'air aussi content, je trouve ça très angoissant.

― Pas si vous devez exécuter une filature discrète. Je sors justement ce soir avec Vastra. Je pourrai donc voir sans être vu, ce timing est parfait ! Vous ne viendrez pas, ajouta-t-il préventivement en revenant vers elle.

― Et si ça durait toujours ?

Impulsivement, il porta la main de Clara à sa bouche invisible et effleura des lèvres le bout de ses doigts. Elle réagit en se troublant légèrement. Ce qui acheva de lui prouver que seule la vue était trompée par une forme quelconque d'inflexion de la lumière…

― Voyons ma chère, vous savez bien que ça n'est pas le cas puisque dans le futur, je ne suis pas ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

― Non, vous n'êtes pas ainsi, répondit-elle en reprenant sa main et en baissant les yeux. Dans le futur vous m'auriez parlé de cette affaire et vous m'auriez expliqué pourquoi vous aviez besoin de faire ces expériences insensées sur vous !

― Est-ce que je vais vous rencontrer bientôt ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine impatience perceptible dans la voix.

― Est-ce que vous attendez _vraiment_ une réponse à cette question ?

― Est-ce que vous m'accompagnez chez Watson ?

― Parce que vous comptez sortir dans cette tenue ?

― Vous avez raison. Il me faut un chapeau !… Si je mets un grand haut-de-forme, ça compensera l'absence de visage, non ?

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Clara ne s'attendait pas à ce que le corps de la dernière victime reposât directement dans l'amphithéâtre plutôt que dans une morgue. Elle fut choquée malgré elle de voir ce qui restait de la prostituée, exposé ainsi à la vue de nombreux hommes dont les visages étaient, cependant, tendus et préoccupés. L'autopsie semblait terminée ou sur le point de se terminer. Au centre du groupe, un homme grand et brun, aux yeux sombres et perçants qui dégageait une impression de calme et de maîtrise, parlait à voix basse avec les autres personnes présentes. Il semblait que ce fut lui qui ait officié comme légiste principal car il portait des gants et un grand tablier maculé qu'il était en train de retirer.

Helen Magnus qui se tenait jusque-là en retrait près de la porte de la salle, vint les accueillir avec un charmant sourire et un bref coup d'œil surpris, mais trop poli pour être insistant, en apercevant Clara aux côtés du Docteur. Elle s'étonna de le revoir si tôt mais s'arrêta de parler quand il souleva très légèrement son chapeau et baissa un peu son foulard.

― …si « revoir » est bien le terme adéquat, finit-elle avec une touche d'esprit pour faire passer sa surprise véritable. Attendez là une minute que les autres soient sortis. James ne s'étonnera de rien mais pas les autres praticiens…

Puis elle se tourna vers Clara et ajouta :

― Mademoiselle, je tiens à vous prévenir que le spectacle est difficilement soutenable. Puis-je vous suggérer de ne pas approcher de la table d'autopsie ?…

Clara inclina tête, tout à fait convaincue du bien-fondé de sa remarque.

― Etes-vous une amie du Docteur ? poursuivit-elle.

― Plutôt sa garde-malade, répondit Clara. Pour le cas où il aurait besoin de m'envoyer pour requérir votre aide, je suppose…

Le Docteur avait probablement la tête tournée vers les médecins, vu la posture générale de son corps et il répondit à mi-voix :

― Je vous ai dit que tout se passerait probablement bien…

Magnus acquiesça.

― Et bien, je suis soulagée que vous soyez là dans cette éventualité. Auriez-vous une formation médicale, Miss… ?

Miss _quoi_ ? Sa question restait clairement en suspens. Clara sourit en comprenant que la femme en face d'elle attendait en fait d'être _présentée_. D'ordinaire, tout le monde se fichait complètement de qui elle était quand elle était en compagnie du Docteur… Mais de fait, Helen Magnus n'était pas une femme « ordinaire ».

― Oh, oui pardon, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis Miss Moneypenny. Jane.

Le Docteur se mit à rire sous cape en l'entendant se présenter ainsi mais il s'interrompit bientôt car James Watson s'approchait d'eux.  
L'homme les fixa avec intérêt quelques secondes sans sourire, mais sans aucune hostilité non plus. Il les jaugeait, pour autant que ça soit possible dans le cas du Docteur.

― Helen ? Je suis ravi que vous et vos amis me fassiez la surprise d'une petite visite inopinée…

La doctoresse blonde parut interloquée un instant et se reprit pour dire en souriant.

― Nigel a dû oublier de vous prévenir… Je vous présente le Docteur et Miss Moneypenny. Le Docteur souhaitait vivement nous aider sur les assassinats.

― A quel titre ?

― A plus d'un titre, répondit le Seigneur du Temps, en montrant discrètement son absence de visage. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous en discuter dans votre bureau ?

Watson arqua un sourcil et se fendit d'un léger sourire qui anima le coin de son bouc soigneusement taillé, il tendit le bras vers la sortie en les invitant à le suivre sans tergiverser.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place dans le bureau universitaire de Watson, Clara se plaça spontanément en retrait des autres sans piper mot. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue et tout le monde resta spontanément debout.

D'une certaine façon, l'incapacité où elle était de « voir » le Docteur sous son ancienne forme, lui permettait d'éviter de se laisser séduire à nouveau par ses manières extravagantes et décalées. C'était sans doute donc une très bonne chose vu ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le découvrant si attirant tout à l'heure, dans ce costume d'époque.

Le docteur Watson regardait pensivement dans la direction du Docteur Invisible avec une sorte de distance amusée, comme s'il n'était pas réellement persuadé que cet enfant de cinq ans dans un corps d'adulte pouvait réellement faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Ses yeux attentifs allaient et venaient de leur invité mystère à Helen, et d'Helen à l'invité mystère. Clara supposa qu'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête à son amie et collègue pour avoir autorisé « ça », mais il semblait trop poli pour l'énoncer en des termes aussi directs. Pour l'instant.

.°.

* * *

JAMES WATSON

Il observa un moment la jeune femme pendant qu'il écoutait le Docteur et trouva très intéressant le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Ou cette _absence_ de lui. Il avait déjà épuisé tous les jeux de mots possibles avec son ami Nigel depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le nouvel Homme Invisible. Non réciproques. Enfin, il aurait fallu pouvoir lire les expressions de ce dernier pour en être sûr. Ou il était suffisamment bon acteur pour n'en rien laisser paraître – ce qui en soi était une autre information intéressante – ou sa posture et sa voix ne trahissaient rien du tout.

― Que pensez-vous pouvoir nous révéler de plus sur l'affaire qui nous occupe ? Je suis probablement très capable d'arriver assez vite à des conclusions définitives sur l'identité du meurtrier. Je me demande s'il était bien prudent de vous administrer une dose de ce produit sanguin même à faible densité alors que les effets sur nous sont déjà particulièrement imprédictibles…

Et au grand intérêt de l'accompagnatrice (qui se posait elle-même la question), il ajouta :

― …de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi vous liez le Sang et les meurtres.

La posture du Docteur changea en un instant. Il se tenait plus droit mais paraissait pourtant plus à l'aise et plus sûr de lui. Watson ne put qu'enregistrer la façon dont cela l'incitait lui-même à le prendre plus au sérieux, alors même qu'il n'était pas dupe. Un acteur ou un manipulateur consommé, assurément. Trop facile. Trop naturel.

― Helen m'a révélé qu'un autre de vos collègues était intéressé et avait essayé d'obtenir de vous cette inoculation. Je serais enclin à le soupçonner.

― Helen ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé d'Adam ? demanda Watson avec un regard un peu sévère à qui de droit.

Elle se croisa les bras sous la poitrine et rétorqua :

― C'est _vous_ qui venez de le faire. Moi je n'avais rien dit de précis…

Watson capta le sourire en coin de la belle silencieuse et l'air furieux de Magnus. Il soupira et répondit :

― Soit. Worth ne veut pas le Sang pour lui-même mais pour sa fille qui est gravement malade. Elle se meurt d'un cancer du sang. Il est prêt à tout pour la sauver, mais pas nous. Nous ne saurions administrer un « remède » aussi terrible à une enfant. Aussi cruelle que soit cette perte, elle est pleinement naturelle et je suis particulièrement d'avis qu'il faut l'accepter plutôt que de risquer d'engendrer un nouveau monstre de foire…

― Mon ami, intervint Helen avec un rien de contrariété. N'avions-nous pas dit que nous nous devions de trouver un terme plus _compatissant_ ?

― Laissez Helen, répondit le Docteur. Je ne me sens nullement offusqué.

A ce moment, le visage du Docteur redevint visible et Watson le découvrit en haussant un sourcil vaguement impressionné, ce qui lui arrivait fort rarement ces derniers temps.

― Vous contrôlez le gêne mutant de l'invisibilité !

Le Docteur s'abstint de répondre directement.

― J'ai proposé à Helen de me livrer à mes propres recherches pour vous aider et de comparer nos résultats. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai très peu de temps devant moi, avant que mon organisme ne se débarrasse naturellement de la partie animale du sérum qui m'a été injecté. Pour l'heure, je ne connais bien sûr pas tous vos symptômes. Celui-ci est presque le plus « visible ». Celui d'Helen est pour l'instant le plus discret.

― Que savez-vous du mien ? demanda-t-elle avec un rien d'anxiété impatiente. Nous n'avons pas encore réellement pu déterminer en quoi j'ai été affectée… Je suis en excellente santé et je ne ressens aucun changement particulier.

― Disons que vos deux « capacités additionnelles » sont déjà innées dans ma propre physiologie naturelle… dit-il avec un sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit le regard goguenard de la jolie voleuse. Je suis donc plus intéressé par ce qui se passe pour les deux autres membres de votre société que je ne connais pas encore.

― Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, insista James Watson. Est-ce que vous contrôlez le gène mutant qui permet de vous rendre invisible ?

― Oui.

― Comment ?

― Comment n'est pas réellement le propos.

Les mâchoires de Watson saillirent de colère quand il serra les dents.

― Docteur, vous les offensez, intervint l'inconnue.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil penaud sur elle et inclina la tête comme pour la remercier.

― Je craignais d'être bien plus offensant en développant directement pourquoi je croyais les deux affaires liées, étant donné la proximité et les liens d'amitié que je devine dans votre groupe…

Helen se sentait choquée parce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

― Etes-vous en train de suggérer que c'est _l'un d'entre nous_ qui commet ces meurtres ? chercha-t-elle à savoir d'un ton beaucoup plus froid et effectivement blessé.

― Rattrapez ça maintenant, petit malin, souffla la petite brune entre ses dents.

― Je conçois que ce n'est pas forcément facile à entendre… répondit-il avec un sourire un peu flou.

.°.

Clara s'approcha pour se mêler de la conversation car elle trouvait qu'il se débrouillait mal.

― Docteur Magnus, considérez seulement que le Docteur n'a pas de preuves de ce qu'il avance. Je suppose qu'il cherche plutôt à vous éliminer tous de l'équation car son expérience personnelle le pousse systématiquement à envisager que presque toutes les hybridations sont problématiques à gérer. Le fait qu'il cherche à savoir si quelqu'un d'autre a pu recevoir de ce mystérieux produit dont vous parlez, est son moyen le plus élégant de vous rayer de la liste de ses suspects.

Tous trois la regardèrent d'un air interloqué, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Le Docteur parce qu'il était étonné de voir qu'elle prenait sa défense, Watson et Magnus parce qu'ils découvraient que la jeune personne avait manifestement suivi et compris leur conversation…

― C'est incorrect de supposer que les hybridations sont forcément problématiques, réfuta Watson. Que ce soit dans le règne végétal et animal, nombre de croisements sont parfaitement stables et assez viables, pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'espèces proches…

― Pleinement d'accord avec la fin de votre phrase : pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'espèces proches. Ce qui vous manque pour suivre mon raisonnement, mon cher Watson, c'est que le produit sanguin, du moins celui que j'ai reçu, n'est pas un sang « pur » contrairement à ce que vous croyez. Il n'existe rien qui s'apparente réellement de près ou de loin à une race de vampires « purs ». D'ailleurs il n'a pas de « race » de vampires du tout, ou du moins pas telle que vous la concevez.

Helen secoua la tête en se croisant les bras. Elle ne pouvait qu'objecter.

― Mon père a été amené à faire beaucoup de recherches sur eux. Ils ont tous été éliminés aujourd'hui, mais au lu des trop nombreux témoignages accumulés au fil des siècles, leur existence ne peut être mise en doute… Nous ne pouvons pas être assez arrogants pour considérer que tout ce qui est antérieur à notre époque est forcément marqué du sceau de l'obscurantisme et de la superstition…

Clara commençait à se dire qu'elle adorait positivement cette femme. Bien sûr que son époque considérait que tout ce qui était antérieur était nul et non avenu, et entaché de superstitions religieuses. Et c'était encore le cas au vingtième siècle.

― Je ne remets pas en doute l' _existence_ de vos vampires, tempéra le Docteur. Je dis juste qu'ils ne sont pas ce que vous croyez. De plus, il y a un autre souci avec l'échantillon de sang que vous avez récupéré par votre père mais, là encore, je préférerais disposer de tous les éléments de preuve qui me permettraient de vous convaincre scientifiquement avant de vous en parler. C'est une simple question de temps.

Watson pausa en prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes, la main au côté. Il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

― Pourtant, nous avons tous reçu une mutation génétique caractéristique des vampires, insista-t-il lentement et un peu sarcastiquement. Lorsqu'on peut mesurer à ce point des effets attendus, ne faut-il pas conclure que la race existe bel et bien ? Ce sont des chasseurs retors, rapides, forts et ils peuvent se fondre dans la nuit. Nous voyons bien comment avec le don d'invisibilité.

― Oui, acquiesça le Docteur. Impressionnez-moi en me disant aussi pourquoi vous ne les avez pas reçues toutes en même temps ? Et qui a hérité de l'appétit de sang, et de l'exacerbation des instincts violents de prédation ?

― Nous avons manipulé l'échantillon de Sang, expliqua Helen. Et j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à saisir si c'est pour cette raison que nous ne sommes pas tous devenus purement et simplement vampires nous-mêmes. Mais c'était notre objectif, je veux dire bien sûr : isoler et extraire certains principes utiles pour faire progresser la médecine…

― Et je suis impressionné par vos recherches, mais ce qui m'importe en priorité à l'heure actuelle, c'est que les attaques cessent. Nous avons affaire à un tueur intelligent, éduqué mais pourtant capable d'une extrême sauvagerie. Je sors patrouiller ce soir avec des amis dans l'espoir de le perturber dans sa chasse, ou de l'arrêter si possible. J'espère avoir la chance de recueillir plus d'indices et sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. Je vous suggérerais de vous rassembler pendant ce temps.

Watson le considéra d'un air impénétrable.

― Vous avez l'air vraiment persuadé de ce que vous avancez à défaut d'être réellement persuasif. Quelle est votre motivation ?

― Je vis ici régulièrement. Londres est un peu comme une ville d'adoption pour moi.

― Un étranger ? Mais… ce n'est pas la seule raison, paria James Watson.

― Non en effet, reconnut le Docteur. Je suis considéré comme un hyperactif et j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres.

― Probablement maniaco-dépressif, ajouta Helen.

― Maniaco-dépressif ? En tant que médecin je pencherais pour la kaliémie. Vous souffrez d'un manque de potassium probablement à cause d'une malformation ou insuffisance cardiaque. Savez-vous que le battement de votre cœur est plus qu'anormal ?

Le Docteur souleva son haut de forme et tendit son bras à Clara. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Helen Magnus et répondit avant de sortir :

― Pour un humain, oui ! J'aurai grand plaisir à vous revoir tous deux, mais nous devons nous retirer car je suis attendu.

.°.

James Watson le regarda partir sans dire un mot et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule avant de se tourner vers son amie.

― D'où sortez-vous cet original ?

― Vous le détestez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Helen avec un peu de déception fataliste.

― Attendez voir que je fasse le compte… Il est insupportable. Condescendant. Evasif. Il ne justifie aucun de ses propos et se complait dans des poses énigmatiques… Essayez de lui présenter Nikola ! S'ils ne s'étripent pas dans l'instant, ils s'enticheront l'un de l'autre à tel point que vos querelles domestiques avec Druitt seront réglées illico !

Elle lui renvoya à cette boutade un léger sourire triste.

― Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils toujours perpétuellement englués dans la rivalité ? Vous n'avez pas aimé qu'il vous remette en question.

― Vous vous trompez. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Et son amie est remarquable.

.°.


	6. Jackson Harker pour vous servir

**CHAPITRE VI**

CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR

Clara voyait bien que le Docteur la ramenait en direction du Tardis car ils se dirigeaient vers la Cathédrale aux abords de laquelle le vaisseau était amarré. Elle goûtait silencieusement la marche en sa compagnie. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et rompit le silence.

― Est-ce que c'est habituel pour vous de prendre ma défense ? demanda-t-il.

― Non, répondit-elle. Mais je sentais que vous étiez à deux doigts de vous aliéner ceux que vous vouliez aider… Irez-vous jusqu'à me dire ce que vous leur cachez ?

― Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire confiance.

― Vous préférez me laisser fouiner dans le Tardis pendant que vous allez écumer les ruelles sombres de la ville ? Si vous le faites, pouvez-vous au moins me laisser un peu de papier psychique que je prenne des nouvelles de l'autre vous ?

― C'est hors de question. Il y a déjà beaucoup trop d'occurrences de moi-même à cette époque et je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de venir vous chercher.

― Vous le savez ? s'étonna-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

― Il m'a écrit un mot lui aussi, laissant entendre sans détour que je n'allais pas vraiment être à la hauteur avec vous. Il n'a aucune envie de vous laisser ici avec moi, c'est très net. La jalousie ne fait pas vraiment partie de mon caractère.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil qui le transperça et il se sentit pitoyablement démasqué, ce dont il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude.

― Non, bien sûr, pas jaloux du tout. C'est juste qu'il est comme vous, et comme ce prétendu Watson.

― Que voulez-vous dire par « comme vous » et par « prétendu Watson » ?

― Que vous êtes des grosses têtes et vous vous ennuyez facilement de ce fait. Au passage ce Watson ressemble bien plus à l'idée que je me fais de Sherlock… Sherlock existe, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et puis non, ne répondez pas pour me gâchez mes espoirs. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit du potassium et de l'insuffisance cardiaque ? Est-ce que parce que vous avez deux cœurs qui pompent au lieu d'un seul et un méga problème d'adrénaline que vous vous bourrez de bananes à longueur de temps ?

― Je discute de ma santé avec vous ?! Je ne peux pas croire que je fasse cela, c'est… éminemment personnel.

― Je n'ai jamais dit que vous le faisiez volontiers…

Il s'arrêta de marcher alors qu'ils étaient en vue de Paternoster Row.

― Quel genre de relation avons-nous ?

― Une relation très alien-terrien, je dirais.

― Vous vous réfugiez dans l'humour parce que vous ne pouvez pas dire combien nous sommes proches ?

― Je vous ai déjà dit que nous sommes amis. Nous nous voyons une fois par semaine, ça vous va ?

― Pourquoi n'habitez-vous pas dans le Tardis ?

― Parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais proposé ! Je suppose que ça vous aiguille sur notre degré de proximité…

― J'ai l'impression que je vous ai déjà vue mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où.

― Plutôt que de ne pas respecter vos règlements, vous ne voulez pas me dire plutôt si votre science des vampires vous vient de… Van Helsing ?

― Vous connaissez Abbe ?

― Oh mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle, c'est ça que j'adore avec vous ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce n'est pas qu'un personnage de roman et qu'il existe vraiment ? Van Helsing oui, mais Sherlock non ?

Il reprit sa marche en direction de la porte de la maison de Vastra.

― Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Ce soir, je préfère que vous restiez ici en compagnie de Jenny plutôt que dans le Tardis. Je tiens à mes derniers gâteaux.

Il souriait en soulevant l'imposant loquet de la porte. Ne venait-elle pas d'avouer qu'elle l'adorait ?

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET JACKSON HARKER

Le Docteur, Vastra et Strax étaient donc sortis en expédition potentiellement chasseresse et possiblement punitive, en la laissant seule avec Jenny.

Pourtant, parce que cette dernière était intimidée, Clara était plutôt toute seule dans le salon à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Contre toute attente, ses pensées la ramenaient inlassablement vers le douzième Docteur, plutôt que celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Il fallait dire ce qui était : devoir lui mentir gâchait tout son plaisir. Comme de surveiller toutes ses paroles ou devoir contourner sa curiosité naturelle. Peut-être aurait-elle dû reconnaître que la confiance que lui témoignait « Archim Boldo » lui manquait face à l'attitude un peu circonspecte du Onzième. Les vieux réflexes de leur relation ne revenaient pas, ce qui était logique car pour l'un d'entre eux au moins, cette dernière n'existait pas encore.

Pour s'occuper, elle réfléchissait au problème de Meltomène. Pourquoi le magicien chinois voulait-il se débarrasser d'elle ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait quelque chose de trop ? Ou… parce qu'elle aurait été gênante ?... Mais si oui, gênante pour quoi ? Que voulait-il au Docteur ? Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Il aurait suffi qu'il se taise au lieu de fanfaronner et lui révéler tous ses plans. Il avait passé son temps à ne presque rien cacher de ce qu'il aurait dû. C'était vraiment très étrange. Si le Docteur trouvait naturel que tout cède devant lui tant il se trouvait « impressionnant », Clara pensait pour sa part, que tout cela avait été beaucoup trop facile pour être honnête.

« Facile » restait toutefois relatif. Pas tellement facile pour elle qui se retrouvait coincée dans le mauvais siècle, et finalement très impatientée de l'être. Le Douzième avait raison. Elle avait fait un mauvais calcul en croyant que son précédent lui l'aiderait sans ergoter. Si elle avait réfléchi avec sa tête, elle serait maintenant avec un Docteur qui avait confiance en elle et qu'elle pourrait aider.

.°.

Le bruit de la cloche d'entrée la tira de ses réflexions et elle entendit Jenny aller ouvrir et parler à quelqu'un. La jeune servante ne tarda pas à la rejoindre avec une roseur confuse aux joues en déclarant qu'un _gentilhomme_ la demandait mais qu'elle hésitait à le faire entrer au salon.

Un bref instant, Clara espéra vraiment que qu'il s'agisse du Docteur, venu la chercher en découvrant miraculeusement où et quand elle se trouvait, ce qui la décida à se lever. Un gentilhomme ? Elle pouvait supposer que les tempes grises et la prestance altière du Douzième pouvaient produire cet effet et impressionner quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Jenny… du moins s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour traiter tout le monde de cerveau en gelée !

Lorsqu'elle fut sur place, elle dût vite renoncer à ce fantasme-là. Un homme brun assez grand, vêtu d'un manteau redingote noir porté sur un pantalon gris, attendait le dos tourné. Pas du tout la silhouette du Docteur, regretta-t-elle un instant avec un pincement au cœur.

― Bonsoir, dit-elle prudemment. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme qui tenait son haut de forme sous le bras et ses gants dans la main, pivota en l'entendant parler. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Les traits de ce visage, elle les connaissait, quoique depuis peu : c'étaient ceux de Jack Harkness.

Elle convint en le fixant que la situation commençait à devenir un peu vertigineuse pour son petit cerveau, même s'il n'était pas complètement en gelée. Pas plus tard qu'il y avait deux minutes, elle était en train de penser que c'était un vrai crève-cœur de devoir interagir avec un Docteur qui ne la connaissait pas et la traitait en étrangère parce qu'on n'était pas au bon moment de leur relation, et voilà que c'était au tour de Jack d'être là devant elle ! Un vieux vieux Jack, selon toute vraisemblance. Depuis combien de temps ce diable d'homme traînait-il donc sur Terre ?[*]

Il avait posé ses gants à l'intérieur de son chapeau sur une petite banquette de l'entrée, et en deux enjambées était venu enlacer sa taille familièrement, en penchant la tête vers elle dans l'intention manifeste de lui donner un baiser qui ne visait pas la joue. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine gansée d'un beau gilet de soie – un peu surprise par ailleurs qu'il ait adopté lui aussi une tenue locale, plutôt que ses sempiternels vêtements de la Seconde Guerre. Il les portait encore dans le lointain futur où elle l'avait déjà rencontré une fois.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Dans ses yeux, elle décela une fugace et très sincère incompréhension. Sans la lâcher, il tourna un peu la tête pour la considérer, sans doute plus surpris qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

― Et bien… comme je l'ai dit, je vais rester quelques jours en ville pour affaires et tu m'as dit que nous pourrions nous revoir… alors me voilà !

― Je vous demande pardon ? Nous revoir ?…

Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit le Jack qu'elle avait rencontré sur Velquesh. C'eut été lui d'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, il se serait permis d'être aussi… familier, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé que très brièvement et qu'à peu près rien de ce qu'ils avaient dit, n'était susceptible de conduire à... un accueil aussi chaleureux.

Il se fendit d'un sourire incrédule et demanda :

― Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu ? Nous nous sommes quittés ce matin. Au marché.

Au marché ? Ah. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout allée au marché. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Jack soupira de déception devant son air ahuri. Il la relâcha et se recula d'un pas.

― Ok j'ai compris. Ma présence n'est peut-être plus aussi opportune que la nuit dernière, dit-il allant reprendre son chapeau.

― La nuit dernière ?

― A la taverne… euh _La Rose et la Couronne_ , je crois.

Clara s'étouffa à moitié intérieurement, en entendant ce nom qui fit tilt immédiatement. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Il valait mieux que le Docteur ne soit jamais au courant de ça ! Si la Clara victorienne n'était pas rentrée chez elle la nuit précédente où elle l'avait attendue en vain, c'était parce qu'elle était en compagnie… de Jack ?! Non mais combien de chances raisonnables au monde, y avait-il pour qu'une catastrophe pareille se produise ?

Troublée, elle se rappela qu'elle avait vu très brièvement le visage de Jack quand elle avait cherché qui aurait pu l'aider dans ce siècle. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle l'avait entraperçu ? Cela n'aurait donc eu rien à voir avec une information généreusement partagée par le Tardis ?

Théoriquement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sentir responsable des agissements de son Echo dont elle ignorait presque tout, mais n'écoutant rien de cet argument, son cœur s'était mis à battre trop fort et ses joues stupides s'étaient mises à rougir sans pouvoir s'arrêter... Il fallait pourtant que cela cesse.

Clara se considérait – peut-être bien à tort, si l'on prenait en compte son amitié avec le Docteur – comme quelqu'un d'assez raisonnable. Et à ce titre, elle savait bien que le cas échéant, jamais elle n'aurait jeté son dévolu sur un type dans le genre de Jack qui devait juste être tout simplement impossible à garder. Trop beau, trop coureur, trop peu enclin à s'engager affectivement. Et puis par-dessus le marché, trop gay surtout, d'après ce dont elle se souvenait ! La vraie question qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était pourquoi pouvait-il vouloir l'embrasser, s'il aimait plutôt les hommes ?

Au final, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse à cette question, qu'elle soupçonnait déprimante. Car le nouveau Docteur lui avait assez fait remarquer qu'il ne la trouvait ni jolie ni féminine, qu'elle était « bâtie comme un homme », que ses yeux étaient énormes, que son visage était trop rond, qu'elle avait un sale caractère de Mademoiselle J'ordonne… etc.

― Tu es bonne actrice ! reconnaissait Jack, ignorant des pensées qui roulaient sous son crâne. J'y ai cru ce matin quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'on se revoie vite…

Il ouvrit de lui-même la porte pour prendre congé d'elle. Deux doigts sur le chapeau, il lui décocha un sourire qui avait franchement l'air de sous-entendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait. Mais sans insister pour autant : avec son physique, naturellement, il devait crouler sous les ouvertures...

Jenny s'approcha timidement de la porte restée ouverte, tandis qu'elles le regardaient regagner la rue où il s'éloignait déjà…

― C'est vrai que vous étiez au marché ce matin, je vous ai vue… C'est… parce qu'il est marié, c'est cela ?

― Marié ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... Oh ma chère Jenny, rien n'est si simple que vous le croyez ! Dites-moi quelque chose... Quand vous nous avez vus, diriez-vous que nous avions l'air de bien nous connaître ?

Elle hocha la tête.

― Vous aviez l'air très épris. Comme des amoureux.

Proprement mortifiée, Clara la remercia. Puis avec un pincement au cœur de devoir laisser partir encore un visage presque rassurant dans sa situation particulière, elle haussa le ton pour le rappeler :

― Attendez Jack ! Ne partez pas ! Capitaine ! Revenez, je vous en prie. Je vous dois une explication !

.°.

Il avait stoppé aussitôt sa marche et fait demi-tour pour courir à petites foulées vers l'imposant perron de la demeure de Vastra. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi désinvolte qu'elle l'aurait cru ?

Elle le pria d'entrer afin qu'il ne reste pas dehors. Il obtempéra sans se faire prier en la considérant patiemment avec des yeux intenses en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

― Je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression que je vous dois cette explication, même si je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait vous paraître… douteuse.

― _Douteuse_ ? releva-t-il. Essayez quand même, j'ai l'esprit très ouvert…

― Vous en aurez besoin… Voilà, je ne vois qu'une chose qui puisse expliquer ce que vous essayiez de me dire tout à l'heure. Il se trouve que j'ai… une sœur qui vit ici à Londres. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, et selon toute vraisemblance, c'est _elle_ que vous avez dû rencontrer hier. Moi, je ne vis pas ici, je suis simplement en visite.

― Vous avez une jumelle ! réalisa Jenny en trouvant que cela expliquait au moins les différences de vêture constatées le matin même. C'est extraordinaire !

― Non, en l'occurrence, c'est seulement embarrassant… commenta Clara, plutôt pour elle-même.

― Je vais faire un peu de thé, proposa la domestique avec enthousiasme.

― Ne prenez pas cette peine Jenny, je ne suis pas sûre que Monsieur puisse rester... dans la mesure où il est probablement très en retard pour un autre rendez-vous en ce moment même…

― _Monsieur_ serait ravi d'avoir la politesse d'accepter au moins une tasse, répondit Jack avec l'air du chat qui va manger le canari.

Quand Jenny les laissa seuls, il commença à la toiser du haut de son bon mètre quatre-vingt et puis il ajouta un peu plus bas :

― Et puis surtout, _Monsieur_ serait ravi de savoir d'où vous connaissez le nom que vous venez de lui donner. Ce n'est pas ce qui figure sur ses papiers d'identité et ça ne le sera pas avant longtemps…

Dans les yeux de Jack, Clara voyait flamber sans conteste une attente avide de réponses d'un tout autre calibre que ses timides allégations embarrassées.

― Et comment faut-il vous appeler dans ce cas ? chercha-t-elle à éluder, la gorge un peu sèche et assez mal à l'aise.

― Jackson Harker, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il en lorgnant sa bouche avec insolence. Et vous comment vous appelle-t-on ? Miss Oswald également, je suppose, si vous n'êtes pas… (ses yeux tombèrent sur son absence d'alliance)… mariée.

― Jane Moneypenny, répondit Clara. Le nom de ma mère.

Il s'esclaffa, les yeux brillants.

― Je crois que vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, « Jane Moneypenny ».

― Je crois que mon cas fait pâle figure en comparaison du vôtre, « M. Harker ».

.°.

Nonchalamment assis sur un canapé du salon aux murs couleur terre cuite où il l'avait suivie, il la détaillait avec une certaine insistance, attendant qu'elle veuille bien en dire davantage, assise dans le grand fauteuil en osier de la maîtresse de maison. La jeune servante mettait un temps infini à servir le thé, ce qui le faisait bouillir d'impatience car il devinait que cette brune qui ressemblait si fort et si peu à la très douce Clara, ne parlerait que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Pendant que Jenny apportait des scones en plus, elle ne fit aucun effort pour amorcer la conversation.

― Vous m'expliquez la situation ? demanda Jack abruptement.

― Volontiers. Un inconnu se présente en affirmant être intime avec ma sœur. Puis-je vous demander quelles sont vos intentions envers elle ?

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

― Oh, non pas celle-ci. La vraie situation, celle qui expliquerait pourquoi vous m'appelez « Capitaine Jack Harkness »… Alors que je ne porterai pas ce nom avant plusieurs dizaines d'années. Quand nous sommes-nous rencontrés ? « Moneypenny » me laisse penser que vous êtes familière du 20e siècle ?

― En ce qui vous concerne, nous n'allons pas nous rencontrer de si tôt. Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi à ce moment-là, c'est dire.

― Je suis mal élevé d'habitude, mais là ça bat des records, j'en suis navré d'avance.

― Il n'y a pas d'offense, vu le nombre d'années pour vous. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ?

― Et bien, je suis en voyage d'affaires pour la compagnie qui m'emploie.

― Mhh, laissez-moi deviner, vous avez été mis sur le cas de Jack l'éve… de l'assassin de Whitechapel ? se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. La compagnie qui vous emploie n'est donc pas déjà Torchwood car c'est un tueur en série, pas une menace extraterrestre…

Il cligna de l'œil.

― Cette homonymie est bien fâcheuse et pour tout dire… irritante.

Il prit sa tasse de thé et en avala quelques gorgées, avec une grimace éloquente.

― J'aurais bien pris quelque chose de plus fort, grommela-t-il avant de reprendre. Tout ceci est très injuste, Miss Moneypenny. Vous avez l'air de tout savoir de moi, et moi rien de vous. Me diriez-vous comment vous pouvez avoir une jumelle ici, alors que vous n'êtes pas de cette époque ? Séparées à la naissance ?

― Que vouliez-vous à ma sœur ?

― Hélas, ce que veulent tous les hommes seuls, débarqués dans une grande ville où ils ne connaissent personne… admit-il sans la moindre gêne.

― Un peu de « compagnie », je suppose ?

― Exact, mais ne soyez pas jalouse. Je peux être tout à fait équitable, vous savez.

― Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'inquiète. Aviez-vous l'intention de la mêler de près ou de loin à votre… investigation ?

― Précisez votre pensée, je ne suis pas sûr de saisir.

― Vouliez-vous lui faire tenir le rôle de l'appât dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur le meurtrier ?

Il leva un sourcil et finit sa tasse pour se laisser un peu de temps pour répondre, sans doute parce que cette idée qu'il n'avait pas eue, lui plaisait assez.

― Je me sens un peu… offensé que vous puissiez l'imaginer de moi… Surtout après l'écoute et la grande bonté qu'elle a témoignées au malheureux naufragé en exil que je suis. Pourtant…

― Pourtant ? releva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, craignant d'avoir eu raison.

― Votre idée n'est pas mauvaise…

― Renoncez-y ! Ma soeur a un rôle précis et crucial à tenir dans quelques années. Il ne doit rien lui arriver de fatal d'ici là… Si quelqu'un doit faire la chèvre, je préfère encore que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle !

― Vous n'y êtes pas. Mais vous pouvez m'aider d'une autre façon, qui ne vous fera pas courir le moindre danger.

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

En le voyant sourire en coin de ses belles dents blanches, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de poser cette question-là. Avec un homme de sa réputation, les réponses valaient toujours leur pesant de cacahuètes.

― Et bien… je me demandais si vous accepteriez de faire de moi une honnête femme ?

.°.

* * *

[*] **La timeline de Jack.  
** Dans le canon de _Doctor Who_ , après avoir été abattu sur le Satellite 5 par les Daleks et ressuscité par Rose, Jack cherchant à retrouver le Docteur au 20e siècle s'est téléporté trop tôt (le manipulateur de vortex ayant été endommagé par le tir Dalek) et atterri à Cardiff en 1869. Date à partir de laquelle il a vécu sur Terre en attendant de pouvoir retrouver le Docteur une centaine d'années plus tard. Il n'est censé avoir pris l'identité de Jack Harkness qu'après la 2nde guerre mondiale, quand le véritable Capitaine Harkness est mort en mission.  
Bien des années plus tard au début du 21e siècle, Jack a été renvoyé plus de 2000 ans en arrière et enterré vivant dans une tombe par son frère ivre de vengeance. Il n'est censé en être sorti qu'en 1899 sur l'intervention du Torchwood de l'époque. Mais il y avait donc deux versions de lui en circulation et le plus âgé a choisi quelques années après de se faire cryogéniser à Torchwood pendant 107 ans.

En 1888 date supposée de ma fiction, Jack n'aurait dû être que le « jeune » Jack qui n'a connu que Rose et le 9e Docteur. Mais pour les besoins de mon histoire, je lui préfère le vieux Jack qui aurait été retrouvé et réanimé aussi en 1869 mais qui ne vit ni à Londres ni à Cardiff (pour éviter de tomber sur la plus jeune version de lui-même) et qu'il n'a pas décidé de se faire cryogéniser tout de suite mais juste de vivre ailleurs sous un autre nom proche du sien. Pour les connaisseurs, le nom de Harker, qui paraît si commode pour remplacer Harkness, est aussi celui de Johnathan et Mina Harker, personnages bien connus du roman _Dracula_ (1897). Ce Jack étant directement importé de la fin de la saison 2 de _Torchwood_ , il ignore tout des événements relatifs aux 456 et au Jour du Miracle, sans parler des événements que j'ai développés dans ma saison alternative.


	7. Jacklyn (tout) contre l'Eventreur

2e PARTIE : HARKER ET MONEYPENNY

.°.

 **CHAPITRE VII**

CLARA OSWALD ET… JACKLYN HARKER

Il se tordit une nouvelle fois le pied et laissa échapper une bordée de jurons. Certains dans des langues inconnues de Clara. Elle resserra instinctivement la pression autour de son bras qu'elle avait passé sous le sien, et il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

― Croyez-le ou non, souffla-t-il entre ses dents pour contrôler les sonorités plus graves de sa voix, _je_ _sais_ _très bien_ marcher avec des talons ! J'ai appris à ma propre fille à défiler avec escarpins de dix centimètres… Mais pas sur un pavé inégal et glissant !

Elle laissa fleurir un sourire sous ses joues mais ne répondit pas, un peu surprise qu'il se laisse aller à dire qu'il avait eu une famille. Elle ne l'imaginait pas un seul instant éduquer des enfants...  
Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les ruelles des quartiers pauvres, son attention fut détournée par un homme qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin dont le comportement lui paraissait à étudier. Suivant son regard, Jack secoua la tête.

― Ce n'est pas celui qu'on recherche. Il est là depuis tout à l'heure. Un grand timide manifestement, et beaucoup trop pour son bien. Quatre fois qu'il passe et repasse devant cette beauté et qu'il n'arrive pas à lui adresser un regard, ni à lui décocher une parole…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. En dépit de sa stature et de sa carrure, plutôt suspectes si l'on y regardait de près, son visage maquillé sous de longs cheveux épais restait étonnamment attrayant, sans doute en raison de la régularité de ses traits et du modelé sensuel de sa bouche peinte de carmin.

Ce résultat était dû aux efforts conjoints d'une collaboration fructueuse. Avec un peu de réticence initiale, Jenny avait accepté de les aider à faire de Jack une Jacklyn. Un moment épique qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ! Passée la première confusion, la jeune domestique s'était montrée d'une grande efficacité, en allant d'abord quérir des souliers chez la cuisinière de la maison d'en face qui chaussait grand, et puis une robe de grossesse dans une autre maison voisine, qui puisse aller à un gabarit comme le sien.

Avec une intelligence dont elle ne l'aurait pas soupçonné, Jack avait su faire de sa « transformation » un simple jeu, relativement bon enfant. Il n'aurait pas nié qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait certes aimé profiter un peu plus longuement d'une situation agréablement équivoque qui l'amenait à se trouver à demi-nu face deux jolies jeunes femmes, mais d'abord il n'était pas en ville pour longtemps, et ensuite il n'avait pas d'ordre de mission pour cette traque... De ce fait, chaque soir comptait comme une chance de régler son compte à celui qui salirait durablement son prénom pour longtemps auprès de toutes les prostituées de la ville. Intolérable, étant donné sa situation affective désespérément pitoyable, au cœur de cette époque puritaine…

Aussi, comme si le fait ne l'émoustillait pas vraiment, s'était-il laissé déshabiller partiellement par la jeune camériste qui l'avait aidé à passer de grands jupons sous le regard un peu sévère d'une Clara en mode chaperon intraitable. Quand il avait été torse nu, il avait bien essayé de la provoquer un peu afin qu'elle s'approche, en arguant qu'il n'était pas juste qu'elle laissât faire tout le travail à Jenny.  
Sans surprise pour lui, cette dernière avait répondu que ça ne la dérangeait pas… avançant que le seul autre homme de la maison était un nabot contrefait, et que sa maitresse n'aimant pas beaucoup la gent masculine, ses occasions étaient minces. Jack avait ri mais il s'était abstenu à temps de dire ce qui lui venait en tête.

Jenny lui avait passé ensuite une sorte de grande chemise blanche large à col froncé, en se désolant qu'aucun des corsets à armatures renforcées pour le combat de sa maîtresse ne puisse lui convenir (« _Monsieur a trop d'épaules et de muscles un peu partout_ »), et Monsieur avait remercié Jenny de le souligner si spontanément, en se déclarant néanmoins très intrigué par cette pièce de lingerie.

Puis Clara s'était proposée pour le maquiller afin de laisser un peu de répit à la jeune domestique, mais la touche finale ça avait été quand Jenny avait ramené des perruques… _« Ma maîtresse aime beaucoup les faux cheveux »_ avait-elle dit avec un sourire timide. _  
_En découvrant la collection, Jack avait rétorqué, ravi, que le fétichisme de la dame de ces lieux le comblait d'aise, avant de choisir sans hésiter dans le lot une épaisse et ondoyante chevelure rousse...

.°.

Et à présent, ils marchaient tous les deux depuis une bonne demi-heure, bras dessus bras dessous, en scrutant les passants. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'était pas concentré tant il bavardait inlassablement. Et dire qu'elle pensait que le Docteur aimait s'écouter parler !

― Vous ne m'avez pas dit si je vous plaisais en femme, se plaignait-il.

― Et bien, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la question de la prostitution au 19e siècle, mais j'imagine que même pour une femme de petite vertu, vous êtes encore un peu trop délurée… Veillez à la crédibilité de votre personnage. De plus, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez plaire, surtout si celui que vous cherchez est dans les parages ce soir… Regardez plutôt celui-là, on dirait que… Oh non !

― Non, _quoi_ ?

― C'est Strax ! Venez par là. Il faut qu'on fasse un petit détour pour ne pas tomber sur lui car il pourrait me reconnaître. On ne sait jamais. J'étais censée rester dans la maison où vous m'avez trouvée, figurez-vous, et pas vagabonder dans des ruelles dangereuses avec une copine infréquentable.

― Et Dieu merci, vous n'êtes pas une petite oie obéissante… Mais sachez que votre jumelle me trouve tout à fait fréquentable, elle. Qui est Strax ?

― Le majordome de lady Vastra. C'est sa perruque que vous portez.

― Le majordome porte des perruques ?

― Non, lady Vastra. Même si Strax ferait bien car il est chauve comme un œuf.

― J'aime bien quand il y a des cheveux où s'agripper… soupira-t-il.

― Est-ce que vos collègues arrivent à _supporter_ de travailler avec vous ? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

― Quels collègues ? Je suis tout seul à Cardiff pour l'instant.

― Je voulais parler de ceux du futur.

― Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas dit qu'on ne parlait _pas_ du futur ? demanda-t-il en battant deux fois de ses faux-cils surdimensionnés avec une moue délicieuse.

― Voilà, ne changez rien ! Là vous avez le ton juste… Non pas que cette promenade costumée m'ennuie mais… me trouveriez-vous très rabat-joie si je vous demandais comment vous pensez l'arrêter et si vous aviez ne serait-ce que le début d'un plan ? Vous avez… une arme planquée quelque part ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en la regardant en coulisse, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de très drôle mais qu'il n'aurait pas daigné partager.

― Super rabat-joie, oui. Mais j'aime la façon dont vous faites semblant de n'avoir jamais assez de ma conversation... Et que vous puissiez badiner tout en restant sur le qui-vive.

― J'ai de l'entrainement.

― C'est évident. Si vous passiez par le début du 21e siècle à Cardiff, vous viendriez me voir pour que je vous trouve un meilleur job qu'ici ?

― Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de types suffisants qui sont persuadés que je n'ai pas d'autre envie au monde que de travailler pour eux, plus ou moins contrainte… Et pour ce qui est de vous rendre visite à Cardiff, pour l'heure et tout comme vous, je suis coincée dans ce trou, moi aussi…

Elle pensait qu'elle devait lui taire que le Docteur était là. Jamais le Onzième n'avait revu Jack. Ou en tous cas, il n'en avait pas fait état devant elle quand il en aurait eu l'occasion. Cela la rendait triste de le savoir si inutilement seul dans cette époque. Sans réfléchir, elle brossa furtivement du pouce son poignet gauche. Là où il portait encore tout à l'heure, l'inutile bracelet de cuir du manipulateur de vortex qu'elle lui avait fait enlever car il n'allait pas avec le reste de sa tenue « d'honnête femme ». Il tressaillit légèrement.

― Votre manipulateur n'est pas réparable, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, suis-je bête. Sinon vous seriez déjà reparti.

― Je me sens désagréablement nu sans lui. Et puisque j'y pense, vous feriez mieux d'éviter de me caresser comme ça sans prévenir, ou je pourrais griller ma couverture…

― On se calme, cowboy ! C'est juste un geste affectueux qui ne signifie rien du tout. Les filles font cela entre elles, occasionnellement. Vous vous mettez en mode pause, quelquefois ?

― Mhh, je suis seulement très sensible aux marques d'affection, répondit-il avec un sourire de loup.

― Mhh, à mon époque, on appelle ça juste : démarrer au quart de tour…

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire vers le ciel.

― Oh, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est bon de pouvoir parler _normalement_ avec quelqu'un ! La langue de cette époque est pour moi une vraie courbature.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire piquant.

― Mais écoutez-vous ! Vous vous en tirez bien, je trouve… Vous êtes là depuis quoi ? Vingt ans ?

― Ça me trouble que vous puissiez savoir autant de choses sur moi…

― CQFD. Si je vous avais rencontré au 21e siècle, vous auriez dit que vous en aviez 'plein le cul de parler comme un putain de bouquin' et vous n'auriez certainement pas mis l'étiquette « trouble » sur votre enthousiasme manifeste à échanger des riens avec une… euh… j'allais dire « contemporaine », mais bon vu ce que je crois savoir de votre âge réel…

― Vous savez, je serais trop heureux de remettre ça demain, si on ne le trouvait pas ce soir. Enfin bien sûr, si vous ne me trouvez pas trop vieux pour sortir avec vous…

Elle se demanda s'il avait posé la même question à son Echo mais n'osa pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Le badinage incessant de Jack ne la poussait pas forcément sur sa meilleure pente. Un truc qui ne serait sûrement jamais arrivé si elle avait pu avoir un vrai petit ami en quatre ans...

― Vous savez qu'un jour, vous devrez trouver une autre idée que la chasse au psychopathe pour pimenter vos rendez-vous galants ? Quant à vous trouver trop vieux, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter de ce que je ne vous trouve pas trop jeune…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que ça signifiait. Elle s'était figée et avait tiré sur sa manche.

Sous la lueur d'un réverbère, elle distinguait une haute silhouette noire, portant un long manteau cape enveloppant. L'homme était totalement immobile, au point qu'on aurait dit une statue. Il avait à sa main gauche une petite sacoche de cuir. Son long visage était caché par l'ombre projetée par son chapeau. Elle donna un très léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Jack.

― Sous le réverbère, celui-là est bizarre, qu'en dites-vous ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

― Oui, très, ça a l'air d'être un bon client pour nous. Enfin pour moi. Je vais voir. Faites mine de me laisser à l'angle maintenant, Miss Moneypenny, conseilla Jack. Je vais aller l'aborder.

― Vous allez vous en sortir ?

― Ma chère, j'aborde des hommes depuis un sacré paquet de temps maintenant… alors oui ! répondit-il après un bref coup d'œil… Oh, mais non, vous êtes _inquiète_ pour moi… Comme c'est mignon. Restez bien à couvert… et merci de votre aide.

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser.

― Jack, souffla-t-elle, c'est quoi le plan B s'il vous agresse et que c'est plus grave que prévu ?

― Vous allez me trouver puant d'arrogance mais… ce n'est jamais plus grave que prévu. Filez avant que je ne réclame, par prudence, le dernier baiser du condamné…

Dans la nuit, Jack marcha en ligne droite vers l'homme sous le réverbère.  
Un catwalk parfait. Il s'était entraîné.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

― Pourquoi je ne dois pas me retourner, Monsieur ? redemanda Strax le cou encore plus raidi que d'habitude alors qu'il essayait _ostensiblement_ de ne pas tourner la tête vers le Docteur.

Ce dernier soupira lentement et répondit d'un ton patient :

― Il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec ces deux femmes là-bas. Je les trouve suspectes. Donc vous allez continuer tout droit, et je vais me rendre invisible pour les suivre et essayer d'écouter ce qu'elles disent.

― Permission de parler librement, monsieur ?

― Accordée.

― Nous ne cherchions pas un _homme_ ?

Le Docteur étouffa un petit rire, en secouant un peu la tête face à ce qu'il voulait bien reconnaître comme un certain bon sens, même de la part de Monsieur Patate.

― Vous avez tout à fait raison. Faites-cela. Vous cherchez un homme, moi je vais voir ces deux suspectes et je vous rejoins dans l'autre rue. Il y a beaucoup d'indices qui nous poussent à croire que l'assassin est un homme. Et à dire vrai, ce serait le secret le mieux gardé de tous les temps si « Jack l'Éventreur » était le nom de code d'un gang de filles… Avez-vous réfléchi au fait que votre maîtresse Vastra pourrait tout à fait répondre à cette description ?

― Parce que Vastra est une fille ? Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que c'était un lézard ? Un lézard, c'est masculin, non ? D'après la grammaire locale, Monsieur.

Le Docteur tapota l'épaule de Strax, d'un air philosophe et résigné.

― Vos progrès dans la langue m'impressionnent, Strax.

― Merci, Monsieur.

― Retrouvons-nous dans la rue parallèle. Si vous voyez Vastra, dites-lui de rester avec vous jusqu'à mon retour. Je ne serai pas long.

Le majordome sontarien continua tout droit comme si de rien n'était pendant que le Docteur faisait de son mieux pour s'approcher le plus discrètement possible. Il était totalement invisible et cette capacité le ravissait positivement.

Après quelques tâtonnements antérieurs, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se déshabiller entièrement pour disparaître totalement à la vue de tous et comment étendre l'invisibilité aux vêtements qu'il portait. En repensant à « l'ami imaginaire » d'Helen Magnus, il espéra que ce dernier avait trouvé comment faire lui aussi. En l'imaginant se balader tout nu au beau milieu du musée où il les avait espionnés la première fois, il étouffa un petit rire.

Il n'entendait pas bien la conversation des deux femmes devant lui, ne percevant que quelques bribes de mots, ici ou là, dans leur conversation intime. Elles avançaient, elles s'arrêtaient, reprenaient leur marche. L'une des deux était plus exubérante que l'autre et riait souvent d'une voix étonnamment grave. Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de deux prostituées. Car de fait, elles semblaient bien trop absorbées l'une par l'autre, plutôt que par d'éventuels clients, ce qui risquait de nuire à leur commerce le cas échéant.  
Leur langage corporel était tout aussi perturbant. Bien qu'elles aient l'air de faire des commentaires sur certains hommes, le Docteur aurait dit qu'il y avait de l'attirance entre elles deux. En plus, avec le super odorat que lui faisait le Sang, les phéromones qu'elles dégageaient ne permettaient pas d'avoir trop de doutes à ce sujet.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il réduise la distance pour avoir une meilleure appréhension de ce qu'elles mijotaient. Il fit le tour pour arriver d'en face et les croiser afin de voir leur visage. Quand il fut assez près, il oublia totalement de les écouter en reconnaissant quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là : sa petite voleuse de cookies.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur la grande rousse (superbe) qui lui faisait face, était empreint de sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait du mal à lire. Il n'aurait pas imaginé cela d'elle et il devait reconnaitre que ça le déstabilisait légèrement, car tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui plaisait un peu.

Voyant qu'elle partait seule, il la suivit alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle de la rue et s'adossait au mur, avec un air d'inquiétude indéniable plaqué sur ses traits. Elle pencha la tête un tout petit peu au coin pour surveiller ce qui se passait plus loin, avec son amie.

Comme elle ne lui paraissait pas en danger, le Docteur décida de s'occuper plutôt de la rousse et de son client.

― Tu as envie de passer un peu de bon temps avec moi, chéri ? demandait-elle.

― Pas cette fois, répondit l'autre d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Mais avec ta jeune amie sans aucun doute.

La rouquine se cala sur une hanche, la jambe opposée tendue pour montrer le galbe de son mollet et elle se cambra pour faire ressortir sa poitrine.

― Je suis beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle, tu prendras bien plus de plaisir avec moi. Tu verras que je suis pleine de surprises…

― Laisse-moi ou va plutôt chercher la petite brune.

― Elle est déjà loin maintenant.

― Mais non… Combien pour vous avoir toutes les deux ? Et surtout combien pour que tu me laisses seul avec elle ?

― Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi désespérée ?

― Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être aussi patient ? soupira l'homme en cape. Son cœur doit être doux comme de la soie.

― Le mien peut l'être aussi, répondit la beauté rousse d'un ton suggestif en s'approchant à le toucher.

L'homme grogna légèrement en l'attrapant aux poignets pour la pousser contre un mur de briques proche.

― Tu as gagné ! On va voir ça.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, sa serviette de cuir tomba au sol tandis qu'il fondait sur la prostituée qui avait renversé la tête en arrière et s'arquait pendant qu'elle l'attirait contre elle avec un gémissement de gorge proprement indécent.

L'homme à la cape tira avec impatience sur la robe pour dégager une épaule (qu'il ne regarda pas) et la belle rousse se mit à rire tout bas.

― Et bien tu vois quand tu veux…

― Tais-toi ! lui ordonna l'autre. Voyons ce cœur dont tu t'es tant vantée.

― Tu ne veux pas monter chez moi ? Ce n'est pas très loin, proposa-t-elle.

― Pas besoin, répondit le client à présent collé contre elle.

Au moment où il fourrageait pour soulever ses jupons, l'homme à la cape s'écarta brusquement d'elle en la maintenant soudain à distance au bout de son bras.

― Mais… qu'est-ce que… ?

― Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'étais pleine de surprises ?

Il arbora une grimace de dégoût et de fureur et son poing plongea littéralement jusqu'au poignet dans la poitrine de sa victime qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. De là où il était, le Docteur ne voyait pas nettement ce qu'ils faisaient mais le regard de la femme clouée au mur disait assez que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Le Gallifréen pris au dépourvu par la rapidité foudroyante de l'agression chercha quelque chose pour assommer l'agresseur : il ne trouva que la lourde sacoche, qu'il souleva pour l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur son crâne.

Malheureusement, celle-ci s'ouvrit en libérant une demi-douzaine de longs couteaux. En voyant cela, il décrocha un sifflet de son cou et souffla dedans. Vastra et Strax avaient une ouïe adaptée pour ces fréquences et allaient rappliquer pour l'aider à le ceinturer.

L'homme était tombé à genoux et la grande rousse s'était effondrée au sol, le regard malheureusement déjà vide. Le Docteur était légèrement choqué de voir qu'elle était morte si vite, elle semblait pourtant n'avoir aucune blessure apparente alors que la main du meurtrier était en sang. Il n'entendait plus son cœur battre, sans même avoir besoin de vérifier son pouls.

― _Nigel_ ? crut-il entendre. Est-ce que tu m'as suivi ?

― Ne bougez pas ! ordonna le Docteur en déguisant sa voix.

― Compte là-dessus ! répondit l'assassin en essayant de se relever.

Il chercha à se dégager de la poigne de fer invisible qui le retenait et frappa un peu au hasard.

Le Docteur prit un coup dans le nez en grimaçant de douleur. Des pas précipités se firent entendre sur sa droite et il vit arriver Vastra, Strax et la petite voleuse qui se séparèrent, la voleuse filant directement vers le corps de la rouquine.

Vastra avait fait un bond élastique phénoménal pour atterrir sur le dos de l'assaillant du Docteur et était en train de le mordre sauvagement à la main, pendant qu'il se débattait en criant de douleur. Il réussit à la désarçonner et à la faire tomber à terre et à fuir sur quelques mètres.

Strax avait vu les couteaux tombés à terre et s'en était aussitôt saisi.

― Vise les jambes pour le ralentir Strax ! ordonna Vastra.

Le majordome entama une poursuite sur ses courtes petites pattes et lança les couteaux en se réjouissant dès qu'il vit qu'il avait touché sa cible en mouvement.

― Je l'ai eu ! Par ici !

Avec une vigueur renouvelée, le Docteur, la Silurienne et le Sontarien s'élancèrent à la poursuite de l'homme à la cape. Pendant qu'il courait, Strax déploya un genre de filet de pêche lesté de poids et le tendit à Vastra. D'un commun accord, ils le jetèrent sur leur proie pour tenter de l'immobiliser au sol.

L'homme empêtré dans le filet poussa un juron paniqué. Il se retourna vers eux et le Docteur eut le temps de voir sous des cheveux sombres noués sur la nuque en catogan, une longue figure maigre dotée d'épais favoris, un regard clair aux fins sourcils tombants avec… un grand menton – il n'allait pas critiquer ça. Mais sous leurs yeux médusés et avant qu'ils eussent pu faire un seul geste, l'homme disparut en « s'effilochant » dans les airs et le filet vide retomba inerte sur le pavé mouillé.

.°.


	8. Enquêtes parallèles

**CHAPITRE VIII**

JACK HARKNESS

A chaque fois qu'il ressuscitait, c'était toujours le même phénomène qui se reproduisait invariablement. Sa conscience éparse commençait à se focaliser jusqu'au point où, bien avant de retrouver une pensée construite, il entendait une musique aérienne d'une étrange beauté et voyait derrière ses paupières fermées une intense lumière dorée. Ensuite seulement, les sensations physiques commençaient à revenir.

Quand il n'avait pas de chance, il éprouvait souvent de grandes douleurs qui s'estompaient heureusement vite – en souvenir évident de la façon plus ou moins cruelle dont il venait de décéder.

Quand il avait _encore moins_ que pas de chance – quand il était maudit et abandonné des dieux – il enchaînait les morts à répétition. Comme par exemple pendant toutes ces années passées dans une tombe, à renaître et à mourir, étouffé par le poids toujours plus lourd des sédiments terreux du sous-sol de ce qui serait un jour Cardiff. Et alors la musique et la lueur dorée avaient été les seules choses qui l'avaient empêché de devenir totalement et irrémédiablement fou.

Et puis d'autres fois, il avait de la chance. Parce qu'il ne s'éveillait pas seul. Parce que quelqu'un se trouvant là essayait de le réanimer : une bouche fébrile sur la sienne tentait d'insuffler un peu de vie dans ses poumons paresseux, des mains dures mais salvatrices malmenaient son cœur pour tenter de le faire redémarrer… Il sentait qu'on jetait une couverture de survie sur lui pour le maintenir au chaud…

Et en de trop rares occasions comme ce jour-ci, il pouvait remercier le ciel des plus ardemment. Car il était rappelé au monde et à la vie serré entre des bras aimants, la tête posée sur le plus doux des oreillers, bercé par le son erratique et pourtant merveilleux, d'un cœur battant trop fort sous le coup l'appréhension, ou qui sait, du chagrin de l'avoir perdu.

Il déglutit et réussit à articuler avec un pauvre sourire pour la jeune femme dont il ignorait le nom :

― Mon héros !

Miss Moneypenny arrêta le chuchotement litanique de ses prières et le repoussa doucement mais avec une réticence perceptible : de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie de lâcher. La pauvre petite avait l'air si choquée ! Elle devait savoir de façon théorique qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais sans doute que se trouver mise devant le fait accompli la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'escomptait.

Jack lui sourit en se relevant, brossant un peu ses jupons et rajustant sa perruque bousculée, il soupira comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple interruption qui lui avait fait perdre le fil :

― Parfait, je vais pouvoir le pister maintenant.

― Comment ça, le pister ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'incompréhension.

― Vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure si j'avais un plan… Oui. J'en avais un. J'ai placé dans sa poche un objet radioactif qui est facilement détectable même avec un équipement sommaire. Grâce à lui, je saurai où il se cache, je pourrai surveiller ses allées et venues et si j'ai de la chance, je pourrai l'attraper au moment où il s'y attend le moins, même en plein jour.

― Qu'allez-vous faire ?

― Déjà… certainement pas vous mêler à mes activités, répondit-il. Il est… abominablement tard. Ou abominablement tôt, si vous préférez. J'entends qu'on vient par là. Que voulez-vous faire ? Demander à ces gens de vous raccompagner ?

Elle baissa les yeux nerveusement avec un coup d'œil latéral.

― Est-ce que j'ai une autre option ?

― Et bien, c'est-à-dire que j'en vois bien une, mais j'imagine que vous allez m'envoyer balader si je me risque à la formuler…

― Ça dépend. De temps en temps, vous savez jouer plus finement… Si vous ne vous trompez pas dans la question, vous pourriez être surpris.

Il battit des paupières, avec un peu d'étonnement, et pencha la tête sur le côté pour la toiser un instant, alors que les pas et les voix revenaient vers eux.  
Pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui ne la déçoive, il tendit alors la main vers elle un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Sans un mot, après un bref signe de tête qui lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas forcément mal joué cette fois-là, elle glissa sa main dans sa paume large et ils quittèrent les lieux en courant.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

― Où sont-elles passées ? pesta Vastra en faisant des allées et venues d'un pas sec à l'endroit désert où les deux femmes se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

― Devons-nous les poursuivre, Madame ? demanda Strax plein d'espoir. Je n'ai pas encore rangé le filet…

Le Docteur secoua la tête en déclarant que c'était inutile et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer au manoir. Vastra n'était pas très contente mais elle s'inclina, assez docilement. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie de l'impressionner.

― Dois-je y faire préparer une chambre pour vous ? s'informa-t-elle.

― Non merci beaucoup, je dois encore porter un mot aux universitaires pour leur donner le signalement de l'individu que nous avons… presque capturé ce soir.

― Vous n'êtes pas déçu de nous ?

― Absolument pas ! Vous n'avez pas le moins du monde démérité, mais nous n'avions pas affaire à quelqu'un d'ordinaire. C'est déjà une information en soi et cela restreint le champ de nos recherches. Je vais rentrer à mon vaisseau ensuite pour programmer une détection sur des formes de vie non-humaines… Rentrez chez vous, mes amis. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

― Docteur, je dois vous dire que j'ai mordu cet homme et qu'à présent, mon venin va l'affaiblir. Vous connaissez son effet…

Il acquiesça sobrement.

― Oui, et cela m'inquiète car je crains un peu des interactions désordonnées avec sa biologie préexistante qui est déjà… un peu en vrac.

― Les rues sont-elles sûres pour vous ? voulut savoir encore Vastra, décidément très protectrice.

Le Docteur souleva poliment son chapeau, arbora un sourire malicieux puis s'effaça à leur vue en redevenant invisible.

― Très sûres, si je reste discret !

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR ET NIKOLA TESLA

Le Docteur fit ce qu'il s'était promis. Avant de rentrer au Tardis, il passa réveiller le portier de la maison d'Helen Magnus en lui laissant une courte note où il lui disait qu'il souhaitait la voir pour lui communiquer de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient leur être utiles. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de leur aide, mais Miss Moneypenny lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était mal élevé envers eux et qu'il valait mieux faire mine de les inclure dans le processus.

En sortant de chez Helen, il avisa qu'un homme se tenait un peu plus loin embusqué sous un arbre, le nez en l'air, des jumelles d'opéra sur ses yeux tournés vers les fenêtres de la maison qu'il fixait avec attention.

S'effaçant au premier angle de rue, le Docteur fit le tour du pâté de maisons et revint, pour attraper le bras de l'espion, tout en enfonçant son tournevis sonique dans les côtes de son dos pour lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une arme.

― Qu'est-ce que vous espionnez là ? demanda le Docteur.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air et se retourna lentement. Il était jeune avec des cheveux bruns courts hérissés sur son crâne et des yeux sombres et un peu tristes sous son haut front nostalgique. Son long nez droit assez altier était contrebalancé par un rictus un tantinet désabusé pourvu de dents légèrement pointues qui donnaient à sa physionomie un air involontairement menaçant, alors qu'il respirait par ailleurs l'intelligence et la malice.

― Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas Nigel ! J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il pouvait se reproduire aussi vite ! lâcha-t-il en regardant de haut en bas un costume vide qui semblait se mouvoir seul. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

― Je suis le Docteur.

― Sobre. Concis. Pompeux. J'adore ! Helen m'a parlé de vous. Comment diable avez-vous fait pour l'obliger à vous injecter du Sang ? demanda-t-il curieusement d'une voix basse de conspirateur.

Le Docteur dévoila son visage.

― Je n'ai que deux options, commenta-t-il. Soit vous êtes Druitt, soit vous êtes Tesla.

Le jeune homme tordit sa bouche d'un sourire méprisant et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

― Oh, je vous en prie, tâchez de faire une déduction maligne…

― Ou sinon quoi ? C'est moi qui suis en position de pouvoir dire au Docteur Magnus que vous espionnez sa maison... ou peut-être même sa personne ?

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air très juvénile et retors avant de déclarer d'une voix suave et un peu précieuse, dans sa langue natale :

 _― Faites donc ça, je vous en prie. Et dites-lui bien que je suis tout prêt à la surveiller encore plus étroitement, car je l'adore._

 _― Je crois qu'elle le sait,_ répondit le Docteur dans la même langue.

― Vous parlez le croate ? s'étonna son jeune interlocuteur, l'air enfin impressionné.

― Nikola, que faites-vous ici ? demanda le Docteur d'un ton réprobateur. Avez-vous conscience que votre présence rôdeuse et subreptice peut vous causer autant de tort qu'à elle ?

Nikola Tesla haussa les épaules.

― Ce sont mes affaires et elles ne vous regardent pas.

― Temporairement, si. Avez-vous des difficultés particulières à gérer votre appétence au sang ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent de colère mais il ne sut pas cacher qu'ils devenaient soudain très larges et très noirs. Comprenant qu'il s'était montré indiscret et intrusif trop rapidement, le Docteur leva une main apaisante et en lui souriant il dévoila une de ses propres canines anormalement longue. Cette vision produisit sur le jeune scientifique l'effet d'empathie qu'il attendait.

― Oh pauvre diable, murmura-t-il stupéfait. Vous cumulez donc la malédiction de Nigel avec la mienne ? Venez, je vous offre un verre, nous partagerons ainsi le poids de nos gloires et nos infirmités… Vous savez que le vin est la seule chose que j'arrive à ingurgiter à part « mon régime obligatoire » ?

Ravi et cachant sa satisfaction sous un air débonnaire, le Docteur accepta aussitôt même s'il détestait l'alcool. Il avait besoin de pouvoir cerner ce sociétaire des Cinq qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien. Les impulsions provenant du parasite responsable de ce qu'ils appelaient le vampirisme étaient très violentes et quasi incontrôlables pour un simple humain. Quelque charmant qu'il puisse être lorsqu'il avait toute sa raison, Nikola était un candidat sérieux pour les meurtres, d'autant plus que c'était un amoureux éconduit par sa belle et que sa frustration devait être intense.

La température ayant fraîchi, ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au domicile très modeste de Tesla, et pendant ce laps de temps, le Docteur s'employa à essayer de gagner sa confiance en lui parlant des travaux et des publications qu'il avait déjà lues à son sujet. Tesla essayait de le tester mais le Docteur lui répondait des choses que le jeune homme ne pouvait que trouver intrigantes.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant chez lui quand le Gallifréen pensa que le moment était venu pour une confidence judicieuse qui l'impliquerait personnellement, afin de pousser le jeune homme à répondre plus volontiers par la suite.

― Pardonnez cette question directe mais si désespérément cruciale… Puis-je vous demander comment vous… jugulez les symptômes et le désir irrépressible de mordre ? Je vous le demande car je crains pour la sécurité de ma garde-malade, Miss Moneypenny. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai été quasiment obligé de m'assommer pour ne pas déchirer sa gorge, et je dois vous avouer que c'était… terrifiant.

Tesla avait grimpé les marches de son perron, et il opina en s'assombrissant, une main pensive sur le heurtoir.

― J'ai reçu l'aide de Watson et de Magnus, admit-il, car la médecine n'est pas ma spécialité. Ils sont en train de concevoir un traitement qui, pris régulièrement, m'aidera à vivre presque normalement, en me limant les crocs, métaphoriquement parlant.

― Y a-t-il des contreparties ? Des effets indésirables ? Je peux chercher comment améliorer le produit, car je ne suis pas sans ressources…

― Je ne saurais dire si les profonds accès de mélancolie que je ressens parfois sont dus à la prise de ces pilules. Ou s'ils se produisent malgré elles. Ou si c'est simplement une tare familiale, s'amusa-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET JACK HARKNESS

Au terme d'une course échevelée, Jack l'avait conduite à quelques rues de là, dans une petite maison, dont la porte était presque invisible au fond d'une cour retirée, elle-même dissimulée par une haute porte cochère.

― C'est là que vous vivez ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse avec étonnement en pénétrant dans une pièce à peine plus grande que celle où vivait son Echo.

Les murs simplement chaulés et les quelques meubles simples et fonctionnels procuraient à l'ensemble un aspect relativement spartiate. Il arracha la perruque rousse de sa tête en l'envoyant valser sur un petit lit étroit et se gratta le cuir chevelu avec un plaisir évident avant de se recoiffer vaguement de deux trois coups donnés du plat de la main.

― Non, répondit-il. C'est une planque occasionnelle que j'utilise quand je viens à Londres.

Quand il se mit en devoir de retirer aussi ses bottines, elle le toisa d'un air sévère en se croisant les bras.

― Ne me faites pas ces yeux ! Elles ne sont pas vraiment à ma taille, vous savez… A ma place, vous feriez pareil.

― Je me trompe ou vous cherchez la moindre occasion de vous déshabiller devant moi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé assorti d'un clin d'œil, sans répondre de suite avant de se diriger vers une armoire en bois sombre à l'angle de la pièce, dont il sortit un appareil qui semblait bricolé avec les moyens du bord et des vêtements de rechange. Il posa l'appareil sur la table.

― Je vais me changer _dans la salle de bains_.

― La salle de bains ?

L'air un peu trop sûr de son effet d'annonce, il opina en tendant le bras comme pour l'inviter à venir voir cela de plus près.

― Oh mon Dieu ! fit Clara en passant une tête par la porte qu'il lui désignait. Vous avez une _vraie_ salle de bains !

Il ne put faire autrement que de laisser échapper un petit rire devant son air réjoui.

― Ah, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin susciter votre approbation sur un point… L'une des choses qui me manquent le plus ce sont vraiment les commodités des siècles ultérieurs… J'ai demandé à un architecte de me réaliser tout ça. Il m'a pris pour un cinglé… Je voulais une douche mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire installer encore. Je ne viens pas très souvent en ville.

― D'où vient l'eau ?

― Prudente, hein ?... releva-t-il en la couvant d'un œil ravi. De la Tamise, _mais_ j'ai contacté un chimiste. Il me fabrique des pastilles désinfectantes que je mets dans le ballon… Je reconnais que ça décape un peu mais ça me fait la peau douce…

Elle baissa les yeux et battit en retraite dans l'autre pièce, en murmurant qu'elle le laissait se changer. Il resta incrédule un instant en comprenant qu'elle n'allait même pas lui demander de tester la baignoire.

En vérité, si elle ne s'était pas douchée dans le Tardis, Clara aurait été prête à beaucoup pouvoir se laver aussi confortablement, se souvenant encore du simple broc d'eau et de la vasque présents chez la Clara locale. Encore une fois, le vaisseau lui avait sauvé la mise en lui autorisant l'accès à sa future chambre, autrement rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'accepter avec bonheur de pouvoir enfin se tremper dans un vrai bain. Avec un risque énorme que le propriétaire tienne particulièrement à lui frotter le dos. Au minimum…

Elle eut à ce moment une pensée coupable pour Dave et leur impossible rendez-vous dont elle voyait l'échéance reculer comme un horizon de moins en moins plausible. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir avec Jack jusque dans sa garçonnière ? Enfin… « garçonnière ». Ce n'était quand même pas trop l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un piège à filles, toutefois.  
Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Contrairement au Docteur, lui au moins avait l'air d'apprécier ouvertement sa compagnie, et sous n'importe laquelle de ses incarnations…

Mécontente d'elle-même, elle s'était assise à la petite table rectangulaire qui était rangée le long d'un mur pour observer l'appareil qu'il avait sorti de l'armoire. Elle le manipula délicatement. Le boîtier était de bois foncé, les cadrans de cuivre terni, quelques boutons d'une matière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas tournaient apparemment à vide.

― C'est vous qui avez fabriqué ce machin ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

― Oui, répondit-il depuis la salle de bains dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Elle patienta un moment en entendant l'eau couler du robinet et attendit un peu avant de poser une autre question. Les boutons ne semblaient pas l'activer, aucun de ceux qu'elle essayait ne faisait quoi que ce soit.

― Et est-ce qu'il marche ?

Quand il revint vers elle, son visage ne portait plus de trace de maquillage et ses cheveux bruns mouillés se dressaient en petits pics. Il était pieds nus avec un nouveau pantalon gris brun et une chemise blanche qu'il finissait de boutonner.

Pas franchement mécontent de voir qu'elle le détaillait de cette façon, il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire, et tendit la main vers le détecteur pour qu'elle le lui rende et il retourna l'objet en insérant un index dans une petite boucle plate de métal qui était incrustée au dos. En la tirant, il dégagea une sorte de poignée qui ressemblait à une manivelle une fois déployée, qu'il se mit à tourner plusieurs fois.

― Il y a un genre de dynamo là-dedans ? s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Jack la regardait avec un léger sourire qui paraissait étrangement familier à Clara.

― Vous vouliez que je le branche où, sinon ?

Il pressa un petit bouton latéral et la boîte grésilla doucement.

― Tadaa ! chanta-t-il l'air satisfait.

― Jack, seriez-vous le père du Steampunk ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Il cligna encore de l'œil en posant un doigt sur la bouche, comme pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et de garder le secret.

― Donnez-moi dix minutes, le temps de finir de m'habiller et on va le tester dehors.

― Vous… ne dormez jamais ?

― Pas beaucoup, reconnut-il en prenant des chaussures dans son armoire. En plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je dois reprendre le premier train pour rentrer, après demain matin très tôt. Je me rattraperai à ce moment. Vous, vous êtes fatiguée ?

― Toujours pas, réfuta-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Je suis arrivée à la nuit alors que pour moi c'était le petit matin… Que pensez-vous avoir le temps de faire sur une durée si courte ? L'identifier ? Votre détecteur ne peut pas être aussi puissant que ça… Par où comptez-vous commencer à chercher ?

Comme il venait de finir de lacer ses chaussures, il attrapa un manteau de coupe sobre et sans ostentation dans l'armoire qu'il referma avant d'empocher le détecteur et d'ouvrir la porte principale.

― Est-ce que je vous plais encore comme ça ? demanda-t-il pour la taquiner en lui tendant son coude plié pour qu'elle y noue son bras avant de ressortir de la planque.

― Jack, ne recommencez pas…

Il soupira.

― Vous ne sauriez être plus différente de votre sœur. Figurez-vous qu'elle me dit très exactement tout le contraire !…

Elle lui tapa sur le bras mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

― On va dans les beaux quartiers, l'informa-t-il plus factuellement mais les yeux brillants. Notre homme était propre, ses mains étaient entretenues. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne et le tissu de ses vêtements était de bonne qualité. Un bourgeois au minimum, peut-être un aristocrate qui sortait incognito dans des vêtements simples.

― Quel genre de mouchard avez-vous bien pu mettre sur lui ?

― Oh… Juste une vieille bague mais d'un métal rare... Je l'ai glissée dans sa poche quand son attention a été détournée…

.°.


	9. Phé-ro-mones !

**CHAPITRE IX**

LE DOCTEUR

Alors que l'aube allait se lever, il avait regagné le Tardis en repensant à sa conversation avec Nikola Tesla. L'homme était jeune mais il lui plaisait. Il le trouvait direct et amusant. Très rafraichissant en fait, mais c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il n'était pas anglais. Tout cela mis bout à bout signifiait peut-être qu'il devrait mettre un terme à sa retraite londonienne. Chacun des membres des Cinq qu'il avait pu voir pour l'instant (à l'exception bien sûr de Nigel Griffin) lui semblait cependant intéressant et d'une compagnie très stimulante.

Le jeune Nikola lui paraissait requérir plus d'attention car, de fait, il était devenu le dernier vampire vivant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, par un hasard malencontreux de la génétique. Il lui avait révélé après quelques verres que le Sang avait activé en lui un gène dormant, légué par un lointain ancêtre transylvanien. C'était bien le genre d'information valait le coup d'avoir dû ingurgiter tout cet alcool…  
Malgré lui, le Gallifréen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'empathie pour ceux qui restaient les derniers représentants de leur race, les exilés et les solitaires.

En parlant aussi longuement avec lui, il en était venu à avoir la conviction que même s'il montrait les signes d'un solide orgueil qui pouvait potentiellement devenir gênant, ce n'était probablement pas l'homme qu'il cherchait, parce qu'il vivrait longtemps. En effet, en raison de la fatigue inhabituelle qui l'étreignait parce que son corps luttait contre la présence du Sang, le Seigneur du Temps s'était laissé aller un très bref instant à observer les lignes temporelles autour de Tesla…  
Comme pour les autres, sa longévité serait bien supérieure à celle d'un humain normal. Or si Jack l'Éventreur s'était arrêté de tuer, il y avait tout lieu de penser que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait été éliminé assez vite… Éliminé ou « neutralisé ». Cela faisait éventuellement reculer un peu Watson et le Croate sur sa liste de suspects.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, le Docteur avait fermé les yeux et cessé immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas regarder les lignes de vie délibérément. Ce qu'il voyait était parfois beaucoup trop lourd à porter.  
C'était avec Rose qu'il avait pris l'irrévocable décision de ne plus jamais recommencer. Sa souffrance avait été incommensurable quand il avait découvert que tous ses futurs potentiels convergeaient vers une mort prochaine si elle restait à ses côtés.  
Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Rose, ni aux Ponds, ni même à River en sachant qu'elle avait toujours la possibilité de les voir et _pas lui_. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent.

Non sans déployer des trésors (insoupçonnés) de diplomatie, il avait fini par réussir à faire dire à Nikola pourquoi il rodait autour de chez Helen. Le jeune homme avait reconnu qu'il la sentait en grand danger et qu'il ne croyait pas son fiancé capable de la protéger correctement. Il avait ajouté qu'il le tenait pour un bon à rien prétentieux, mais le Docteur entendait derrière cela qu'il était seulement jaloux et le lui avait fait remarquer.

― Mais nous sommes tous un peu amoureux d'Helen à des degrés divers, avait reconnu le jeune scientifique en levant une longue main de pianiste où il faisait naître distraitement d'étonnants petits arcs électriques bleutés au bout de ses doigts. Je suppose que c'est inévitable. Watson a laissé échapper une fois que nous formions à nous cinq une sorte de sous-espèce à part, dont elle était de fait la seule femelle convoitable…

Le Docteur trouvait que l'explication anthropologique de Watson manquait un peu de poésie et ne rendait pas justice à la grâce charmante et à l'intelligence d'Helen mais il reconnaissait que cette théorie n'était pas inintéressante pour autant.  
Tesla avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas quel danger menaçait Helen, seulement qu'il le sentait instinctivement dans ses tripes. Mais il avait sans doute tort de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Pour avoir mené discrètement l'enquête dans le futur quand elle lui avait parlé de l'expérience qu'ils avaient imprudemment conduite avec le Sang, le Docteur savait qu'Helen avait hérité de la longévité et d'un esprit brillant, ainsi que d'un instinct de conservation bien supérieur aux autres qui s'était déployé dans les activités de ses havres de protection des « phénomènes » intra terrestres qu'elle appelait les Sanctuaires. Une bonne centaine d'années plus tard, elle était toujours en vie, sans donner l'impression de vieillir beaucoup. Elle n'était certes pas aussi brillante que Watson, mais elle capitalisait merveilleusement grâce à son expérience accumulée.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir Griffin et Druitt, se disait-il en insérant sa clé dans la porte du Tardis. Puis de les voir tous ensemble.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR ET LE DOCTEUR

A bord, le doux ronronnement du vaisseau l'accueillit gentiment.

― Salut chérie, je suis rentré ! dit-il en manière de dérision. Notre « invitée » serait-elle là par hasard ?

Le vaisseau ne répondit pas et le Docteur fit la moue face à cette absence de réaction qui signifiait manifestement un non. A quoi bon avoir une garde-malade qui n'était pas là pour le garder ? Il allait retourner dans sa chambre quand il aperçut un tableau noir dans la salle de commande à un endroit où il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mis.

― C'est toi qui as déplacé ce vieux tableau que j'utilisais pour expliquer des trucs à Susan ? demanda-t-il au Tardis à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

Il s'approcha et vit qu'il y avait un message écrit à la craie : _« Clara, parlez-moi ! »_

Il effaça les mots du plat de la main et prit le morceau de calcaire pour inscrire en réponse : _« Je suis là »._

 _« Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ? Je veux que vous rentriez »_

Le Docteur sourit et en lisant cela et répondit toujours via le tableau noir. _« Crise d'autorité ? On avait dit trois jours »._ Puis avec un air malicieux, il ajouta en dessous : _« Vous ne supportez pas d'être loin de moi pendant seulement trois jours ? »_

Le tableau resta silencieux un moment puis le message apparut. _« Il est à côté de vous ? »_

Eleven réfléchit un moment, essayant de trouver quelque chose de plausible qu'elle aurait pu dire. _« Non, il fourgonne un truc suspendu à sa balançoire sous le pied de la console. Je crois qu'il en a pour un moment, vous savez bien… il démonte le Tardis même quand il n'a rien... Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »_

 _« Ce que je vous ai déjà dit ! Ne restez pas plus longtemps avec Babyface. C'est dangereux et inutile. Je vous connais, vous allez laisser échapper des informations importantes et il fera des recoupements. Vous avez assez joué maintenant, donnez-moi des coordonnées »._

 _« Babyface ?! Comment oses-tu ? Je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! »_

 _« Oups… »_ fit le tableau. _« Donc tu n'es pas Clara… Où est-elle ? »_

 _« Partie, Futur-Moi mal élevé »_ répondit-il avant d'ajouter : _« Alors c'est Clara, son nom ? Elle a refusé de me le donner »_

 _« PARTIE OÙ ? »_ s'inquiéta très vite le tableau.

Le Docteur eut un sourire amusé. Son « futur lui » avait l'air remarquablement possessif et complètement flippé ! C'était drôle, tellement ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer devenir aussi crampon. Il allait jouer un peu.

 _« Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle se promenait bras dessus bras dessous avec une grande bringue rousse plutôt sexy. Bon bien sûr, je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais… la température avait l'air de sacrément monter entre elles deux »_

 _« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

 _« Moi je dis ce que j'ai vu et senti. J'ai un super odorat en ce moment et les phéromones, ça ne ment pas. Peut-être que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça… »._

 _« Tu es en train de te payer ma tête. Où est-elle vraiment ? »_

 _« Aucune idée »_

 _« Ah c'est ça… ! En fait, elle t'a filé entre les doigts !... Ou alors, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a trouvée pour éviter que tu lui poses trop de questions »_

 _« C'est moi ou tu es complètement_ _accro_ _à cette fille ?… Je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle est mignonne. Mais dommage pour toi que tu ne sois pas une femme… »_

 _« Oh ferme-la. Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça »_ bougonna le tableau noir.

 _« Phéromones »_ titilla Eleven.

 _« Laisse tomber »._

 _« Phé-ro-mones »._

 _« Oh par Rassilon, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi puéril ! Nous sommes mariés, souviens-toi en ! »._

Eleven arqua un sourcil stupéfait.

 _« Oh ?! Si c'est récent, ça expliquerait bien des choses… Par contre, honnêtement, je dois t'avouer que je ne me voyais pas du tout me rembarquer là-dedans après… »_

L'écriture sur le tableau prit des accents secs et on devinait sur les barres des T des coups de craie rageurs. La poussière tombait à chaque fois que les points étaient apposés vigoureusement sur les i.

 _« Non, triple andouille bormigalienne !_ _Toi et moi_ _nous sommes toujours des hommes mariés, je te signale… Je ne suis pas « accro ». Clara est mon amie et je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle a été brutalement expédiée là où vous êtes par un procédé ignominieusement hasardeux, mis au point par un cerveau malade et déficient et je parie que tu ne l'as même pas conduite à l'infirmerie pour vérifier si elle allait bien !… »._

 _« Quel cerveau et à qui serions-nous mariés ? »_

Le Tableau resta silencieux un moment avant d'inscrire : _« Re-oups »._ Il ajouta : _« Tu n'es pas marié encore ? Zut, je ne te croyais pas si jeune… je peux rien dire »_

 _« Mais c'est à dire que je suis… veuf, non ? »_ insista Eleven.

 _« Ok, si je résume tu as négligemment_ _perdu_ _ma compagne et tu n'as pris aucun soin d'elle, alors qu'elle était seule, probablement désorientée et peut-être souffrante du déplacement temporel anarchique. Parfois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a bien pu te trouver »_

 _« Hé, ho. Bien sûr que je l'ai mise à l'abri du danger et je lui ai dit de m'attendre. Mais au lieu de ça, Madame est partie flirter avec sa copine dehors en pleine nuit, alors qu'elles faisaient des proies faciles. Elle a bien dû le comprendre quand la rousse a été tuée. »_

 _«_ _TUÉE_ _? Crétin ! Aucun de nos compagnons n'a jamais été fichu de comprendre l'instruction pourtant simple « reste là » ! Donne-moi ta position tout de suite,_ _moi_ _je vais la retrouver »_

 _« Attends, quand tu dis 'ce qu'elle a pu me trouver', est-ce que tu veux dire que je lui plairais malgré… la tête que j'ai ? »_

 _« Mhpf. Tu la regretteras un jour cette tête de demeuré… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ait accepté de suivre un maboul irresponsable – même pas de sa planète – qui passe son temps à la mettre en danger, en ayant l'air de croire qu'il lui fait là une faveur insigne ? »_

Le onzième Docteur regarda le tableau noir en souriant d'un air béat. Quelqu'un d'autre allait l'aimer ! Bientôt peut-être… C'était tellement… inespéré !

 _« Futur-Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être ton analyste... Il y a beaucoup de culpabilité dans ce dont tu m'accuses, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi serais-tu si véhément si tu n'avais pas de profonds sentiments pour elle ?»_

 _« Spoilers »_

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET JACK HARKNESS

Jack ajustait les boutons de son détecteur en silence. Ils étaient à trois mètres d'une grande bâtisse située Mansfield Street et se tenaient à dessein en retrait, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. A quelque distance de là, vers Cavendish, deux autres hommes parlaient bas sans les voir.

― Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? souffla Clara en regardant la grande bâtisse. Cette maison-ci et pas une à côté ?

Il acquiesça et coupa soudain le détecteur, se reculant dans un coin plus ombreux. Saisissant la main de Clara, il lui désigna les deux hommes d'un coup de tête un peu plus haut sur la rue. Ceux-ci s'étaient mis en marche et faisaient mine de s'éloigner tranquillement.

― C'est fou le nombre d'insomniaques sur lequel je peux tomber quand même, fit-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Jack nota l'adresse sur un carnet et quelques repères visuels avant de le rempocher.

― Bon, cette fois je vous ramène où je vous ai trouvée car ça fait une trotte à pied. On en aura bien pour trois quarts d'heure. Je repasserai ici demain pour savoir à qui appartient cette maison.

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient en marche pour retourner en direction de la cathédrale, Clara hésita un peu mais finit par se lancer. Le trajet était long, il fallait bien meubler un peu...

― Je crois que c'est la maison d'Helen Magnus, dit-elle dans un souffle.

― Qui ça ?

― Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui et qui s'intéresse aussi à cette affaire. Je ne suis pas certaine de ça, mais nous sommes passés à l'université aujourd'hui – elle y a un bureau – et je crois que j'ai vu qu'elle avait en main du courrier sur lequel figurait une adresse dans cette rue. La coïncidence est bizarre.

― Merde alors ! Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous êtes la plus précieuse assistante qui soit ! Comment avez-vous pu vous focaliser sur un tel détail ?

― Vous avez le 20e siècle qui repousse… C'est la peur, tout simplement. Je suis à la rue ici. Cette femme avait l'air bienveillante et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait m'héberger en cas de besoin. Donc j'avais intérêt à avoir des pistes sur son lieu de résidence…

― Vous dites ça parce que vous espérez que je vous laisse un double des clés de ma planque ?

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil mutin et essaya de ne pas trop sourire, ce qui échoua lamentablement parce qu'elle avait toute son attention.

― Je me demande si c'est vraiment _moi_ qui l'espère… Notez que comme vous partez très bientôt, ça me permettrait d'y redéposer les vêtements que vous avez laissés chez Vastra et de reprendre ce que Jenny a emprunté pour vous déguiser.

― Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'aurai pas envie de vous revoir demain ?

Diable d'homme ! Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui jouait cette comédie du type intéressé, étant donné ses préférences sexuelles notoirement pas féminines... Pour arriver à feindre aussi bien, il devait être un acteur vraiment exceptionnel. Le duo d'escrocs qu'il avait formé autrefois avec Hart devait vraiment être quelque chose avec deux menteurs professionnels de cet acabit…

― J'ai cru vous entendre dire plus tôt que vous seriez « équitable » ? soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que vous allez vous excuser très piteusement auprès de ma sœur pour lui avoir posé un lapin. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez affaire à moi…

― Arrêtez, elle ne peut pas être votre sœur, vous avez quelques cheveux blancs de plus… C'est juste une version de vous plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

― Vous pouvez le voir comme ça…

.°.

Ils venaient de quitter Oxford Street quand une calèche déboula derrière eux en passant à un train d'enfer. Les chevaux hennissaient, naseaux écarquillés et les yeux fous sous les coups de fouets. Jack tira Clara à l'écart et l'appuya contre une maison en se mettant devant elle, dans l'intention de prendre le choc si jamais ils devaient être percutés par l'attelage, qui semblait difficile à contrôler… Quand la voiture les rasa à moins de quinze centimètres, il héla vertement le cocher en l'incitant à faire attention à eux. Puis il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle, les traits détendus, et pas mécontent de cette bonne excuse pour être tout près d'elle.

― De vrais chauffards, commenta-t-il à mi-voix. Parfois les cochers sont aussi saouls que les maîtres qu'ils ramènent.

Oh, elle le voyait venir. La main appuyée à plat contre le mur où elle était adossée, il la dominait de toute sa taille, les yeux brillants, sa bouche planant à quelques centimètres de la sienne et semblant quêter paresseusement la permission de faire ce dont il avait envie, depuis la séance de maquillage.

Elle le surprit en attrapant impulsivement son visage dans sa paume, pressant ses joues et sa bouche entre le pouce et le reste de ses doigts, pour lui faire faire une moue ridicule où elle déposa un chaste petit baiser léger.

― On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! le réprimanda-t-elle très gentiment en se glissant sous son bras pour s'échapper et reprendre la route par Holborn.

Retirant son bras du mur, il poussa un soupir déçu et la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

― Excusez-moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis probablement ridicule maintenant.

Son ton resta bienveillant pour lui répondre qu'il y survivrait. Elle pétillait d'amusement mais ne faisait pas mine de dévier de son cap.

― Vous êtes vraiment intelligente, commenta-t-il en se tenant à une distance à peine plus respectable. Vous venez de retourner la situation si facilement ! C'est vraiment rare que je me sente si inapproprié dans… ce genre de cas.

― Avec votre allure, vous ne devez simplement pas avoir l'habitude qu'on résiste à vos avances.

― Eh bien, admit-il avec un petit sourire piteux à mourir, vous avez vu vous-même. Deux fois repoussé dans la même soirée, que ce soit en tant que femme ou en tant qu'homme… Je n'ai pas la vie aussi facile que vous semblez le croire… Enfin, ça reste toujours très agréable d'entendre que vous me trouvez bel homme…

― Jack ! Faut-il _vraiment_ vous rassurer sur ce point ?… se moqua-t-elle un petit peu.

Il sombra alors dans un mutisme pensif et ils finirent le trajet silencieusement jusqu'à Newgate.  
En vue de la porte de la maison de Vastra, il reprit la parole, laissant paraître un peu d'hésitation.

― J'ai… le sentiment horrible que c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois… Vous avez décidé si vous voulez encore m'aider demain soir ?

― Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous prêter main forte pour _assassiner_ un homme ?

― Ne me jugez pas trop vite. Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter et sans attendre. Vous avez vu ce qu'il fait à ces femmes ?

― Pas trop longuement : je voulais pouvoir conserver le peu que j'avais réussi à manger aujourd'hui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne vous ai pas demandé, comment a-t-il réussi à vous tuer tout à l'heure ?

― De façon trop étrange pour qu'on n'ait pas affaire à un pur cas Torchwood, répondit-il prudemment.

― Ne vous faites pas prier… Dites-moi, vous en mourez d'envie.

― Je vous préviens que c'est bizarre…

Elle eut un sourire en coin, et se croisa les bras pour attendre. Il s'amusa de voir qu'elle était si peu de cette époque. Le 21e siècle lui manquait affreusement quand il était en sa compagnie.

― Il a plongé sa main juste ici, sous le sternum. Je ne sais pas comment, je n'ai pas eu mal. Si, c'est la pure vérité, je vous assure… Par contre, j'ai senti sa main écraser mon coeur, directement à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il a pu faire ça.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, les bras toujours croisés, avec l'air de réfléchir à ses options puis le questionna :

― Le meurtrier de Whitechapel taillade ses victimes au couteau et les découpe en morceaux. Ce qu'il vous a fait, c'est différent. Est-ce que sa main était… spéciale ? Du genre Edward aux Mains d'Argent ?

― Oh, Johnny Depp était fabuleux dans ce rôle… Non, sa main était parfaitement normale la dernière fois que j'avais regardé en tous cas.

― Jack, je veux dire que le mode opératoire n'est pas le même et qu'il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Et si ce n'était pas le même tueur ?

― Je crois bien qu'il y avait des couteaux dans sa sacoche pourtant. Et ils ne lui servent peut-être pas à tuer mais simplement à satisfaire son…

― Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir, le coupa-t-elle en cognant avec le heurtoir pour que Strax vienne lui ouvrir.

Jack fit la moue en voyant des lumières ténues s'allumer trop vite à son goût dans la maison. Une dernière fois, il la regarda comme s'il allait la manger toute crue.

― James a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

― James ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'ils entendaient des pas hâtifs de l'autre côté de la grande porte du manoir.

― Vous avez choisi Moneypenny comme pseudonyme. Je suppose donc qu'il y a, quelque part où vous vivez, un homme dangereux et très sexy qui flirte un peu avec vous, mais sans jamais vraiment vous considérer comme la femme de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

― Mais… d'après votre descriptif, n'est-ce pas précisément ce genre d'homme que vous voyez tous les matins dans votre miroir ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un ultime clin d'œil.

Elle lui retourna son sourire. Comment pouvait-on _ne pas_ flirter avec Jack ?  
La petite silhouette d'un Strax étonné s'afficha dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

― Qu'est-ce que ce raffut ! Ah, c'est vous ! Entrez, mon garçon. Lady Vastra était très inquiète de votre longue disparition.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention, peu décidé à rester sur un échec.

― On dit demain soir, même heure ?

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire non.

― Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

― Alors à demain ! répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui lui donna en vie de le gifler et de l'embrasser à la fois.

Elle suivit Strax dans la maison mais dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle perçut très nettement l'atmosphère des plus fraîches que lui réservait son comité d'accueil…

.°.


	10. Le rêve de la crypte

**CHAPITRE X**

CLARA OSWALD

Dans le vestibule du manoir seulement éclairé par la lampe à huile que portait Strax, Jenny était en retrait et lui adressait des œillades affolées, exagérées par les ombres. Vastra debout devant elle et plus verte que jamais, dardait sur Clara des prunelles bleues très mécontentes et impatientées, qui semblaient mettre mal à l'aise ses domestiques. Ils avaient l'air de craindre quelque chose mais Clara s'en fichait, boostée par sa soirée avec le trop séduisant futur Capitaine Harkness.

Vastra l'avertit d'un ton pincé en fixant son nez de beaucoup trop près, qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'elle s'enfuie à nouveau alors que le Docteur l'avait laissée sous sa garde.

A la suite de quoi Clara demanda, trop poliment pour ne pas l'énerver, si elle était de fait _prisonnière_ … La Silurienne étrécit ses pupilles en serrant les mâchoires pour faire une sortie théâtrale où elle annonçait prévenir le Docteur que celle qu'il cherchait était retrouvée.  
C'était assez étrange de réaliser qu'il y avait des côtés d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Peut-être que quelques années à peine suffisaient à transformer quelqu'un en une autre personne ? Clara avait toutefois tendance à en douter.

Mais elle considérait à peine l'effet qu'avait eu sur elle sa rencontre avec le Docteur… En temps propre, ça devait faire quelque chose comme deux ans et demi. Sa belle-mère lui répétait assez qu'elle était devenue extrêmement insolente et rebelle en un laps de temps vraiment court. Ceci étant, sa belle-mère était une idiote qui la prenait toujours pour l'adolescente qu'elle était quand elle avait mis le grappin sur son père…  
Peut-être qu'au fond, une partie d'elle-même était satisfaite de lui servir le portrait de la sale gamine qu'elle s'obstinait à voir en elle, alors qu'elle avait bien dépassé l'âge… Clara le voyait comme une sorte de politesse désespérée, une manière de communiquer avec un être limité qui ne comprenait rien d'autre que ses points de vue stéréotypés. A cette seconde, elle l'aurait bien traitée de « cerveau en gelée »… Oh, c'était vrai que le Docteur déteignait parfois furieusement sur elle !… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle repensait à sa belle-mère, mais supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le numéro autoritaire de son hôtesse.

Quand Vastra avait quitté la pièce, Jenny s'était aussitôt approchée d'elle pour la mettre en garde.

― Vous ne devez pas la contrarier, Mademoiselle !

― Ce n'est rien Jenny, elle a juste peur que le Docteur ne pense du mal d'elle. Ça lui passera. Le Docteur pense d'ailleurs le plus grand bien de vous tous, la rassura-t-elle. Dans le futur, je crois même qu'on peut aller jusqu'à dire qu'il se considère comme votre ami. Mais… chut. Je ne vous ai rien dit.

Jenny battit des paupières avec un modeste sourire et puis demanda en chuchotant pour ne pas que Strax l'entende :

― Comment était-ce avec… votre « bonne amie » ?

― Jenny, votre déguisement était parfait ! Il a prévu de vous le rendre afin que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis à propos de la perruque prêtée.

― Est-ce qu'il vous a embrassée ?

Compte tenu de ce qu'elle savait de Jenny et de la façon dont elle se rapprocherait ultérieurement de Vastra, la question surprit vraiment Clara qui la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle inclina la tête de côté.

― Il était préférable qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Jenny arbora une moue indubitablement déçue en apprenant cette nouvelle.

― Pourquoi ? Il est si beau !

― Oui et il le sait un peu trop, l'animal. Mais si vous lui demandez gentiment, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de satisfaire votre curiosité pour ses baisers.

― Oh, non ! fit Jenny en battant en retraite précipitamment. Ce ne serait pas convenable. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

― Ah ma chère Jenny, qu'y a-t-il pourtant de plus romantique que deux mondes qui entrent en collision, depuis Roméo et Juliette ? soupira l'institutrice. Moi je ne peux pas, je suis presque fiancée dans le futur…

― Comment ça « presque » ? Vous l'êtes ou vous ne l'êtes pas ?

― Disons que je ne le suis pas et que j'hésite entre deux hommes, reconnut Clara.

Et en plus, aucun des deux n'était à moitié aussi sexy que celui qu'elle venait de quitter…

Jenny sourit avec compassion, vaguement rassurée. C'était là au moins une chose du futur qu'elle pouvait encore parfaitement comprendre.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET LE DOCTEUR

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à bord du Tardis, le Docteur n'avait eu que deux mots à dire, à savoir « infirmerie » et « maintenant » pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était contrarié. Elle l'avait suivi docilement tandis qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers un lit d'examen qu'il avait tapoté avec un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait s'y installer. Et au trot.

Sans un mot, il avait pris sa tension, regardé dans ses yeux avec une lumière qui la faisait pleurer, attrapé une sorte de pistolet pourvu d'une fiole sur le dessus qui s'avéra être un système pour lui prélever un peu de sang. Puis il s'était affairé pour la faire passer sous l'arche qui servait habituellement de scanner.  
Sur une petite tablette, il lut des résultats avec une sorte de moue qui la laissa elle-même perplexe.

― En fait, vous allez très bien ! déclara-t-il comme s'il avait pu en douter.

― Mhh, ça j'aurais pu vous le dire si vous me l'aviez demandé… Pourquoi cette subite inquiétude à ce propos ?…

Il posa la tablette de côté et son assurance précédente sembla s'évanouir un instant quand il afficha la bouille un peu gauche qu'elle avait toujours adorée.

― Futur-Moi m'a contacté. Il m'a reproché d'être négligent et de ne pas avoir vérifié que vous n'aviez pas souffert de votre… arrivée sur place.

― Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

― Oh, il entretient le mystère là-dessus. Mais pas si bien sur le fait que vous lui manquez beaucoup...

Elle leva au ciel des yeux dubitatifs avec un pli amer des lèvres, qui disait assez combien elle n'y croyait pas, puis tourna les talons pour quitter l'infirmerie.

― Hey ! Où allez-vous ? On n'a pas fini ! C'est mon tour. Vous aviez promis d'être ma garde-malade et de vous assurer que j'allais bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusée.

― Ok, Timelord ! Vous n'avez pas l'air plus « malade » que d'habitude, si ce n'est que vous commencez à montrer les signes de l'autoritarisme qui sera le vôtre… en vieillissant.

Elle se plaça derrière la table d'examen, un poing sur la hanche et avec un regard moqueur, elle tapota dessus pour imiter son geste.

― Grimpez là et retirez votre chemise… Il est où votre stéthoscope ? Que j'écoute la folle cavalcade désordonnée de vos deux palpitants d'extraterrestre…

Il sourit comme un gamin et secoua la tête en rougissant un peu :

― C'est bon. Je… je me rends. J'ai déjà vérifié mes constantes tout à l'heure… Mais… vous, où étiez-vous ? Futur-Moi m'a passé un savon parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez encore perdue…

― Il faut le comprendre… Il est sûrement à cran à cause de celui qui m'a expédiée ici. Mais puisque mon « malade » va très bien, je crois que je vais quand même dormir un tout petit peu, car cette fois, je commence à accuser le coup…

― Clara, je peux vous poser une question avant ?

― _Qui_ a grillé ma couverture ? Je suis censée être Jane Moneypenny…

― Futur-Moi qui voulait vous parler.

Elle soupira et puis demanda au Tardis de désarchiver sa chambre. Au bout du couloir, le vaisseau matérialisa obligeamment la « mystérieuse porte » qu'il avait déjà vue un peu plus tôt et vers laquelle elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré.

Que le Tardis lui obéisse de la sorte le stupéfiait. Et pas qu'un peu.

.°.

Il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Une fois arrivés devant, il posa la main sur le mur d'un air inquisiteur et content de lui. Elle avait toujours eu envie de l'embrasser quand il se croyait supérieurement malin. Sauf qu'il faisait cette tête-là tout le temps.

― C'était quoi votre question ?

― Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que je ne vous avais pas invitée à vivre dans le Tardis, et pourtant vous avez une chambre…

― Coup de bluff, répondit-elle. Actuellement le Tardis met parfois une sorte de chambre d'ami à ma disposition. Mais le plus souvent, je vais dormir sur un canapé de la bibliothèque... Cependant quand je suis arrivée ici, j'avais besoin d'un vrai lit… Alors, qui sait ? Peut-être que plus tard, vous estimerez que j'ai le droit d'avoir un coin à moi, même en tant que compagne à temps partiel.

― Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie de chez Vastra ?

― Jenny n'a donc rien dit ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête et Clara s'en amusa. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre, mais le Gallifréen intimidé resta sur le seuil.

En un seul regard sur lui, elle comprit comment et pourquoi River avait dû tirer avantage d'être celle qui en savait plus que lui sur eux deux, au début de leur relation. Mais pourquoi le Docteur avait-il accepté de jouer ce jeu, alors qu'il était si vieux ? Il n'était pas du tout le jeune homme dont il avait l'air... Ce que seules les nombreuses rides d'expression de son grand front trahissaient.

Et puis elle se souvint vaguement de ce qu'elle savait de sa femme à moitié Dame du Temps. Et que River n'était peut-être pas réellement non plus la femme mûre dont elle avait soudain pris l'apparence en plein dans sa vingtaine, au hasard d'une régénération berlinoise…

Ce n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'un simple jeu entre Seigneurs du Temps, un pied de nez fantasque aux apparences et à l'inanité cruelle de leur romance impossible et maudite….  
Elle battit des paupières pour se reprendre.

― Vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui je pouvais enfin être utile.

― A quoi faire au juste ?

― Et bien, apprenez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul à vouloir résoudre le cas de l'Éventreur !

Il ouvrit la bouche, plein d'impatience et de questions mais elle venait de lui tourner le dos pour retirer son châle et défaire ses cheveux. Il déglutit et se figea en voyant la peau nue de ses épaules balayée par ses grandes mèches brunes laissées libres. Elle revint vers lui pour poser un doigt sur ses lèvres tétanisées, la main sur la poignée de sa porte.

― Chut. Je suis fatiguée. Revenez tout à l'heure quand je me serai reposée. Et arrêtez de me faire ces grands yeux gris insondables et ce front mélancolique. Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous pousse sur ce lit sans plus de façons, et que je ne me serve de cette splendide soie damassée comme oreiller, l'avertit-elle en tapotant son gilet.

Il lui retourna un regard vague et paniqué, et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

Une fois seule, elle retira précautionneusement le jupon et le corsage bourgogne de la Clara victorienne pour ne pas les froisser et les posa sur une chaise. Depuis le début de cette aventure, son look laissait franchement à désirer et empirait tous les jours.

Le Tardis lui fournit un petit pyjama douillet et elle le remercia avec un chaleureux sourire. Elle l'enfila prestement, se glissa sous la couette et ferma les yeux en essayant péniblement de ne penser à rien.

Ni au Docteur. Ni à Jack. Ni même à ce dont Dave pourrait avoir l'air, revêtu de l'un de ces somptueux costumes d'époque qui rendaient les hommes si _désespérément_ élégants.  
Elle secoua la tête et se rencogna davantage dans son oreiller qu'elle serra plus fort. Pas de petit ami depuis quatre ans. Miséricorde !

Si au début, elle avait pu croire que le charme naïf et primesautier de son premier Docteur lui suffirait, ce n'était plus le cas. Entre la Brume rouge, les lettres délicieuses de Dave, la bave de Reaper et la séduction outrageuse et décomplexée d'un Jack à peine émoussée par des années d'exposition au puritanisme ambiant – elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'une main invisible tramait insidieusement un peu trop de chausse-trappes sous ses pas pourtant ordinairement prudents…

Elle ne souhaitait aucunement compromettre son amitié avec le Docteur pour un stupide problème d'hormones et d'horloge biologique. Dès qu'elle serait rentrée, il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'elle s'attaque à ce problème de front.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Jenny qu'elle hésitait entre deux hommes, en réalité, elle se flattait plus qu'autre chose. Sans doute avait-elle espéré en rencontrant le Docteur dans son incarnation précédente qu'ils finissent par être un jour plus que des amis. Son sourire, ses yeux doux et malicieux, son humour décalé, sa gaucherie craquante et ses bourdes malencontreuses… Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Y compris le fait qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru veuf.

Mais depuis sa régénération et qu'il s'avisait carrément de la faire passer pour _sa fille_ aux yeux du monde, le signal « bas les pattes » était devenu on ne peut plus clair ! Il était tellement imperméable à son charme qu'il pouvait sans problème lui parler de sa femme et de leur mariage ou des « inconvénients » de la bave de Reaper…  
Non. Il fallait considérer froidement qu'elle s'était définitivement engluée dans cette tristement célèbre « friend zone » où elle était « son amie très chère ». Mais elle aurait eu tort de s'en plaindre toutefois, car elle aimait toujours voyager avec lui.

En ce qui concernait Dave, s'il avait été terrien, nul doute qu'il aurait pu faire pour elle un parfait petit ami en étant pile dans le bon âge, gentil, intelligent, doué, souvent drôle, et visiblement épris d'elle. Malheureusement, elle ne se sentait pas prête tout plaquer pour aller vivre sur sa planète, à des années-lumières et trois mille ans de là. Ni même à lui demander d'émigrer de son futur pour venir vivre avec elle une idylle incertaine, sur le berceau de l'humanité, qui lui paraitrait sans doute si archaïque…

Avec un rien d'horreur amusée et distanciée, elle considéra le fait qu'il ne lui restait que la solution de prendre un amant. Parmi ses connaissances ou ses collègues, elle ne voyait vraiment personne qui aurait pu l'intéresser.  
Le spectre des déprimantes inscriptions à des clubs de rencontres la domina de toute sa hauteur et elle réprima un hoquet de dégoût en se sentant misérable. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cela, elle se disait que ce n'était pas acceptable et procrastinait de plus belle, repoussant l'échéance en espérant toujours que les choses allaient s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. Ce qu'elles ne faisaient jamais.

.°.

* * *

LE DOCTEUR

Encore un peu troublé par l'attitude ambivalente de son invitée, il retourna dans sa chambre pour attendre son réveil. Le besoin compulsif de sommeil des humains l'impatienterait toujours. Comme il se sentait seul, il ressortit son papier psychique et écrivit pour l'autre lui un message l'informant que « Clara » allait parfaitement bien et qu'elle était revenue. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Alors qu'il étendait son corps dégingandé sur son lit, le sommeil le surprit d'un coup presque sans transition. C'était aussi en partie pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup dormir. Trop de rêves l'assaillaient, et ils étaient rarement agréables.

 _Il reconnut tout de suite le lieu où il se trouvait. A la lueur de torches faiblardes qui émettaient une fumée irritante, un homme portant un turban noué lui cachant aussi le bas du visage, lui ouvrait la voie, en claudiquant légèrement, marmonnant que ça « devait être par-là »._

 _Il était plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais c'était bien le docteur Magnus père._

― _Cette crypte est une réplique parfaite de celle qui se trouvait au Tibet, disait-il alors qu'ils débouchaient enfin dans une vaste salle dont les torches ne permettaient pas d'apprécier les dimensions. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence…_

 _Gregory Magnus s'était approché d'une sorte d'alcôve taillée sobrement à même la paroi brute, où l'on voyait dans le renfoncement une ampoule de verre pleine d'un liquide sombre, délicatement posée sur un petit support de métal vieilli._

― _C'est là ! fit Magnus en se poussant pour lui laisser mieux voir._

 _Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique dessus pour effectuer un premier balayage et recueillir quelques informations._

― _C'est du sang et ce n'est pas humain. Pas complètement, en tous cas, annonça-t-il._

― _Et vous arrivez à le savoir rien qu'avec ce petit objet tout fin, sans même l'analyser ?_

― _Mon peuple dispose d'une technologie très avancée, répondit le Docteur avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais des analyses plus classiques ne sont pas à exclure…_

― _C'est du sang de vampire. Les inscriptions à l'entrée de la cache concordent, la disposition de la pièce aussi… Du moins, c'est fidèle aux textes et aux croquis que nous avons rapportés d'Orient…_

― _Je ne crois pas trop aux vampires, reconnut prudemment le Docteur._

― _Vous devriez ! fit son jeune guide avec assurance. Ceci est une preuve._

― _Une présomption… tout au plus. Ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, c'est comment une telle salle a pu être construite et surtout pourquoi ici ? A quelques kilomètres de Cardiff ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que des vampires tibétains se sont téléportés ici pour émigrer en Angleterre…_

― _Que voulez-vous dire par « téléporter » ? questionna le jeune homme avec intérêt._

― _Dématérialisation physique depuis le point A, voyage à la vitesse de l'esprit, rematérialisation physique au point B._

― _Ceci me paraît totalement fantasmagorique, Docteur…_

― _Le sang de vampire me fait le même effet !… Mais je crois tout de même qu'il vaut mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin._

― _Pourquoi ?_

 _— Vous n'avez jamais vu_ Indiana Jones _?_

 _— Qui ça ?_

.°.

Après seulement quelques minutes, le Docteur rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit.

Tous ses rêves récents lui disaient que ce Sang avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait vu avec Vastra et Strax lorsqu'ils avaient échoué à attraper l'assassin… Sous leurs yeux, le meurtrier était _parti en fumée_ , purement, simplement et littéralement. Etait-ce une variante de l'invisibilité ou bien encore autre chose ?

Il mourait d'envie d'aller réveiller Clara pour la questionner sur sa compagne rousse et ce qu'elle avait fait de son cadavre qui aurait peut-être livré des indices, s'il avait été possible de l'examiner… Comment et pourquoi l'avait-elle subtilisé ?

Densément mystérieuse, son invitée était si peu conforme à ce qu'il attendait plus ou moins d'elle… Tellement pas comme Amy, en fait. Il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver un qualificatif adéquat. Il avait trop de questions, alors qu'il était ordinairement celui qui donnait les réponses. Qui était la belle rousse ? Pourquoi sa mort ne l'avait même pas un peu bouleversée ? Pourquoi allait-il voyager avec une compagne qui n'avait pas autant de compassion que les autres ? Et pourquoi le regardait-elle pourtant avec cette tristesse palpable et déchirante ?

Agacé, il se releva avec l'idée de sortir pour aller dans la salle de commandes du Tardis et se trouva à la place… directement dans la chambre de la jeune femme, debout au pied de son lit où elle dormait recroquevillée autour de son oreiller.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en découvrant ce qui venait de se passer.  
Et se mit alors à penser : « console ».  
Pouf. Salle de contrôle du vaisseau.  
Le procédé le fit rire et il essaya : « cuisine », ce qui l'emmena instantanément à la cuisine la plus proche. Il testa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes toutes les pièces du Tardis auxquelles il pouvait penser, même celles où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis longtemps.

Une fois qu'il eut épuisé toutes les options, il fit un test sur quelque chose de plus lointain, comme « Vastra » ou « Helen ». Et à chaque fois, il atterrit dans la bonne rue, devant leur maison.

Supérieurement ravi de pouvoir jouer de la sorte, il allait retourner dans le Tardis quand il eut la surprise de voir un homme en faction devant la maison d'Helen, en plein jour cette fois. Il pensa spontanément que cela devait être Tesla qu'il avait déjà pris en flagrant délit, mais l'individu en question dont la silhouette lui était vaguement familière, tourna un peu la tête de profil et le Docteur fut détrompé aussitôt.

 _Oh, tous aux abris ! Jack Harkness !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur sa présence ici et surtout maintenant, qu'il le vit se reculer pour se dissimuler. Par réflexe, il en fit autant en utilisant l'invisibilité. La porte de la maison d'Helen venait de s'ouvrir en laissant passage à un couple. Helen elle-même, un bras noué autour de celui d'un inconnu en haut-de-forme, s'appuyant peut-être un peu trop pour qu'il ne soit pas un très bon ami ou du moins un familier.

Elle l'accompagna pour quelques pas et une fois-là, lui accorda un chaste baiser sur la bouche non sans avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait aucun passant qui aurait pu s'émouvoir de cette manifestation d'affection en public.

Druitt le fiancé, conclut le Docteur avec un sourire en coin.

Helen retournait vers sa maison, tandis que son fiancé descendait Queen Ann St sans doute pour se diriger vers la Société Royale de Médecine qui n'était pas très loin. Mais au même moment, Jack se remit en mouvement et quitta son poste d'observation pour sauter par-dessus la grille d'entrée et monter le perron de la demeure d'une démarche élastique. Pour la première fois, le Docteur se dit que le don d'ubiquité n'aurait pas été de refus… La décision devait être prise rapidement : il choisit de suivre le cinquième sociétaire.

.°.


	11. La tchat room temporelle

**CHAPITRE XI**

CLARA OSWALD

Clara avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces du Tardis où elle pouvait se rendre sans y passer trois jours et ses soupçons se confirmaient de minute en minute : le Docteur n'était pas là. Étrange. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait piaffé d'impatience et l'aurait bombardée de questions dès le saut du lit... Selon ses estimations, elle avait bien dû faire une sieste récupératrice d'au moins trois heures. Peut-être quatre.

Désœuvrée, elle retourna dans la salle de contrôle en se disant qu'elle allait prendre un peu d'avance et rapporter les vêtements de Jack dans sa cache, puisque le Docteur était encore parti on ne savait où.

C'est en voulant sortir qu'elle vit le tableau noir, en retrait, où il était écrit _« Clara est revenue et elle va bien »._ En dessous, un seul mot s'étalait en grosses lettres capitales et souligné d'un trait nerveux : _« BIEN ! »._ Elle ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans le Tardis, en tous cas c'était sûr, pas dans la salle de contrôle.

Les deux écritures étaient différentes, ce qui lui donna l'idée simple que c'était une conversation, plutôt que des hypothèses ou des mémos que le Docteur se serait laissé à lui-même… même si techniquement, si deux versions du Docteur se parlaient, c'était toujours comme s'il se parlait à lui-même...

Elle s'approcha et saisit la craie entre ses doigts pour écrire : _« Serait-ce donc un 'tableau psychique' ? »._

Avec surprise, elle vit une phrase se former sous ses yeux instantanément. La craie était toujours au bout de ses doigts, pourtant une main invisible semblait en tenir une autre pour former des pleins et des déliés. Quand il y avait une hésitation, ça s'effaçait puis ça reprenait.

 _« En cas de nécessité, apparemment »_ répondit-on aussitôt.

Elle sourit. Il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil ! Le Docteur très vraisemblablement vu qu'elle se trouvait dans le Tardis. Elle extrapolait que, par un moyen mystérieux, le vaisseau était capable de les connecter au travers du Temps au sein du lieu unique et multidimensionnel qu'il était... Elle venait de trouver un superbe substitut au papier psychique !

 _« J'ai besoin de parler au Docteur mais à l'un d'eux en particulier »_

 _« Êtes-vous en situation d'urgence ? Lequel voulez-vous joindre ? »_

 _« Hum, un chiffre précis pourrait vous troubler alors je dirais… à partir du dixième ?… »._

 _« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »_

 _« Pardon. Je suis Clara, je voyage avec le Docteur »._

 _« Enchanté Clara. Je suis le huitième ! »._ Une petite écriture féminine ajouta en dessous : _« Et moi je suis Charlotte ! »._

Clara sourit. Le Docteur et ses compagnes. Il y avait toujours une fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait l'air jeune et espiègle. Mais ne l'étaient-elles pas toutes un peu ?

 _« Enchantée. Mais je ne connais que les Docteurs qui vous sont bien ultérieurs »._

 _« Vous m'intriguez considérablement. Il est presque impossible qu'un compagnon ait la longévité nécessaire pour connaître plus de deux incarnations… »._

 _« Certes. Mais je m'attendais à ce que « mon » Docteur me réponde… Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe sur vous ? »_

 _« Vraisemblablement parce que je suis celui qui est le plus proche de vous géographiquement et temporellement. Où et quand êtes-vous ? »_

 _« Dans le Tardis, et il doit être onze heures et demie »_ répondit Clara avant de dessiner un petit visage souriant.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Déjà que Twelve ne comprenait rien aux smileys, alors si elle essayait avec une plus vieille incarnation…

 _« Vous êtes amusante »_ la rassura l'écriture de Charlotte.

 _« Blague à part, je suis à Londres début septembre 1888. Dans le Tardis d'un futur vous, avec lequel j'ai déjà voyagé. Mais il s'est régénéré depuis. J'ai été séparée de celui avec lequel je suis maintenant, et je suis allée trouver son incarnation précédente, que je savais ici à cette époque pour qu'il m'aide. Sauf qu'il ne me connaît pas encore. Et… il ne m'aide pas beaucoup car il est très occupé. Et mon Docteur actuel ne sait pas où je suis… »._

 _« Remarquablement résumé. Mais vous dites qu'il y a une autre version de moi à Londres en 1888 ? C'est très préoccupant. Nous pourrions nous retrouver face à face »._

 _« Je crois qu'il en est bien conscient. Il se cache et vit tout seul, presque comme un ermite »_.

 _« Très mauvaise idée de rester seul… Vouliez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ? Pourquoi le Docteur avec qui vous êtes ne le fait-il pas ? »_

 _« Pas prioritaire pour lui. Je crains, de plus, qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup confiance en moi.»_

 _« Bon, nous sommes à quelques années de vous dans la campagne anglaise, nous allons passer pour vous remmener chez vous, au moins »._

Rien qu'à lire cela, Clara se sentit immensément soulagée. C'était exactement cela qu'elle avait espéré d'Eleven. De l'écoute, de l'attention, de la serviabilité. Bonjour, oh vous êtes dans l'embarras, attendez que je vous aide… Et hop, coucou Docteur grincheux, me revoilà !

 _« Merci. Mais si je voulais envoyer un message rassurant à celui qui me connaît et se demande où je suis ? Comment puis-je faire ? »_

 _« Utilisez un code que vous seuls connaissez. Quelque chose qui vous relie spécifiquement à lui. Choisissez bien. Car si vous avez connu plusieurs incarnations (ce qui est vraiment très intrigant), elles risquent de toutes arriver en même temps si elles sont disponibles et de causer un gros paradoxe potentiellement très dangereux. Attendez plutôt patiemment qu'on vous ramène chez vous et, là-bas seulement, vous trouverez un moyen d'attirer son attention »._

 _« Je comprends. Toutefois sachez que le siècle où je vis risque le paradoxe en permanence, car toutes vos incarnations récentes s'y promènent souvent ! »._

 _« Puis-je demander lequel ? »_

 _« Le 21_ _e_ _»._

L'écriture de Charlotte : _« J'adore visiter le futur ! Allons-y mon ami, s'il vous plaît ! »._

A ce moment, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Une nouvelle calligraphie très différente fit son apparition sur le tableau : haute et plus nerveuse, très inclinée et déjà moins lisible.

 _« Allons-y ? Mhh, qui m'a piqué mon texte ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_

Clara était stupéfaite mais souriait d'étonnement. Un autre intervenant venait de faire irruption dans leur salle de conférence virtuelle !

 _« Oh ouais !_ écrivait-il. _Une tchat room temporelle ! Mais quelle idée brillante ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à faire ça avant ? Qui est là ? »_

Enthousiasme débordant, utilisation du mot « brillant » en moins d'une minute… Clara devinait aisément qui venait de les rejoindre… On aurait dit que l'explication du huitième prenait vie sous ses yeux ébahis. Le second Docteur le plus proche géo-spatio-temporellement, ça devait être lui… L'écriture du huitième Docteur répondit :

 _« Le Docteur, Charlotte et Clara »._

 _« On discutait de me ramener chez moi au XXI_ _e_ _siècle parce que je suis coincée au XIX_ _e_ _. Vous êtes quand numéro 10 ? »_ s'enquit Clara.

 _« Hey ! Comment savez-vous que je suis le dixième Docteur ?... Voie lactée, Système Solaire – la modestie de cette désignation me fascinera toujours – Terre, XIX_ _e_ _à Glasgow. Ah, et s'il y a Charlotte, alors ce doit être ma huitième incarnation. Ravi de pouvoir te lire à nouveau, Charlie »._

 _« Numéro Dix, si vous pouviez éviter de flirter avec toutes les compagnes qui ne sont pas les vôtres… ! »_ le tança Clara pour s'amuser en se souvenant des circonstances de leur première rencontre.

 _« Mais je dis juste bonjour ! »_

 _« …Et de piquer son texte à Jack, pendant qu'on y est !... »_ continua-t-elle en pouffant.

 _« C'est un peu compliqué pour moi »_ admit Charlotte en dessinant à son tour un petit personnage souriant à côté de sa phrase.

 _« Numéro Dix, tu connais Miss Clara ? »_ s'enquit le huitième.

 _« Pas encore. Par contre, je crois que je vois bien de quel Jack elle parle… »._

Bigre, c'était bien sa veine. Trois Docteurs dans ce siècle, et pas un seul qui la connaisse encore !… Elle était maudite.

 _« Ok, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre que celui qui s'est absenté reparaisse. Il a promis de me ramener dès qu'il serait plus disponible. Ce qui pourrait être demain ou dans une semaine… »._

 _« N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter s'il se faisait trop distrait. Nous conviendrons d'un lieu de rendez-vous un peu plus éloigné pour passer vous prendre et éviter le paradoxe »_ proposa aimablement le huitième Docteur.

.°.

Après les avoir tous salués pour prendre congé, elle reposa la craie dans la gouttière creuse au bas du tableau et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire partir la poudre claire qui maculait ses doigts. Ce petit moment exaltant et drôle lui laissait tout de même une sorte d'amertume.  
Elle ne voulait pas trop y penser et elle se dit qu'elle réessaierait plus tard en revenant de chez Vastra par exemple. Et cette fois, elle réutiliserait « Archim Boldo » pour interpeller le bon Docteur.

 _« Ça va aller ? »_ demanda l'écriture de Ten, qui apparemment avait attendu.

 _« Oui, très bien »_ répondit-elle. _« Ne faites pas attendre Rose »._

 _« Elle n'est pas avec moi… Mais si vous essayez de m'impressionner avec votre connaissance de ma biographie, c'est réussi ! »_

 _« Vous avez bien dit que vous étiez à Glasgow au XIX_ _e_ _? … Vous n'avez pas fait une longue promenade dans la campagne environnante, en sa compagnie ? »._

 _« Si, mais pas récemment »._

 _« Alors, si n'êtes pas en train de vous faire anoblir par la Reine, que faites-vous là-bas ? »_

 _« Vous savez donc toute ma vie par cœur ? Ma parole, ce n'est plus une compagne, c'est une groupie !... Je jetais juste un coup d'œil sur un institut scientifique qui s'occupe des menaces extraterrestres… »._

Clara sourit encore. Déjà Torchwood ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jack quand il avait été fondé, mais elle supposait que cela devait avoir eu lieu une bonne dizaine d'années plus tôt...

 _« Je vous laisse fouiner alors mais puis-je faire une suggestion d'équipement que vous pourriez leur conseiller ? »_

 _« Quel genre » ?_

 _« Eh bien, par exemple… des détecteurs de radioactivité peut-être ? »_

 _« C'est intéressant. Pourquoi ceci en particulier ? »_

 _« Pour renvoyer l'ascenseur à un ami ! »_

C'est un peu tristement qu'elle ajouta impulsivement : _« Pardonnez-moi Docteur, je vous aime, mais je dois vous quitter maintenant »_

 _« Et voilà. Toute l'histoire de ma vie résumée en douze mots. Vous rencontrerai-je bientôt ? »_

 _« Vous me posez tous toujours la même question, finalement… :-) Normalement, jamais sous votre incarnation actuelle »_

 _« Normalement ? »_

 _« Arrêtez de relever des choses pertinentes, à la fin !... Laissez-moi filer, petit malin et… souvenez-vous un jour de moi ! »_

Clara se força à lâcher la craie cette fois et s'empressa de quitter le Tardis, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle courut sur le nuage et descendit l'échelle ralliant le Tardis à la Terre à toute allure.

Ce qui était vraiment dur avec le dixième, c'était qu'il l'obligeait toujours à repenser à Dave. Même haute silhouette, même gabarit. Même yeux marrons… Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ce même charme qui faisait qu'on oubliait tout le reste quand il se mettait à sourire…

Au beau milieu de l'échelle de service, cette évidence la frappa enfin de plein fouet : Dave _ressemblait_ au dixième Docteur ! Ce n'était pas son portrait craché bien sûr, ni au physique ni au moral. Il était plus « humain », plus timide assurément, mais il était brillant aussi. Très brillant même dans son domaine… Oh malheur ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu ça plus tôt !

Son look peut-être ? Dave trainait tout le temps en jeans, basket et tee-shirts à manches longues, voués à la gloire d'obscurs groupes musicaux de sa planète. Ce qu'on aurait appelé ici la tenue de base du nerd… Mais à part des cheveux plus plats, sans doute un peu moins de taches de rousseur et un rasage approximatif ?... Ils auraient pu passer facilement pour des frères…

Le cœur de Clara se serra quand elle comprit que depuis le début ce jeune homme n'était pas une _alternative_ au Docteur, mais seulement un substitut ! La figuration humaine et accessible d'un Docteur pas marié et qu'elle aurait été libre de pouvoir aimer.

.°.

* * *

HELEN MAGNUS

C'était étrange qu'elle se soit matérialisée dans le jardin si près de son ancienne maison. Elle jeta un regard alentours, et ne vit personne. En tous cas personne qui aurait pu se formaliser de voir apparaître une femme sortie de nulle part et dans un accoutrement bizarre… Aujourd'hui, ses vêtements lui paraissaient normaux, mais si quelqu'un d'autre la voyait, elle ne faisait pas très couleur locale…

Elle effaça un sourire et contourna ce qui avait été sa demeure, il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait résolu de faire une entrée discrète, en passant par le cellier pour remonter vers l'office et les cuisines, où elle trouverait bien un domestique qui la renseignerait sans trop se poser de question sur sa tenue…

Avec précaution, elle ouvrit les portes en bois presque horizontales à l'arrière de la bâtisse et descendit la volée de marches. Se trouver soudain ici, dans cet endroit humide qui sentait le vieux bois et le salpêtre, faisait remonter une infinité de souvenirs mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Elle devait retrouver et neutraliser Adam Worth car son côté Mister Hyde prenait définitivement le pas sur lui. Elle devait le faire le plus rapidement possible pour rétablir les dégâts qu'il avait causés dans la chronologie de l'histoire telle qu'elle la connaissait. Mais pour ça, elle devait vérifier qu'elle était tombée la bonne année…

Elle longea les étagères, ensevelies sous une épaisse et intacte couche poussiéreuse où ses bouteilles de vin mises à vieillir se trouvaient stockées, puis se fraya un chemin vers l'office, qui malgré des dizaines et des dizaines d'années écoulées, lui semblait toujours familier…

En débouchant dans les cuisines gigantesques, par rapport aux espaces modernes restreints dont elle avait aujourd'hui l'habitude, elle eut la surprise de voir que la pièce était désertée aussi et se dit que son majordome devait être en train de briefer le personnel pour le lendemain.

Elle progressa sans faire de bruit, en évitant de faire claquer ses talons hauts sur le sol. Dans l'ancien bureau de son père, elle allait forcément trouver un journal ou un almanach…

Des bruits de voix assourdis provenant du salon lui parvinrent peu à peu. La maison n'était donc pas vide. Le dos plaqué contre le mur le plus proche de l'entrée de la pièce, elle essaya de regarder discrètement qui se trouvait là et avisa que c'était justement… elle-même – l'air bien jeune avec sa blondeur de l'époque ! – en pleine discussion avec un homme inconnu et dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il était vraiment… à tomber !  
Un bref instant, elle avait d'abord eu peur qu'il ne puisse s'agir de Druitt. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait supporté de le revoir.

 _— Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit John !_ répétait étrangement en écho la jeune femme qu'elle avait été d'un ton désolé.

Helen tendit l'oreille, intriguée. Elle n'osait pas jeter un autre coup d'œil furtif de peur d'être découverte. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. Worth avait visé l'année 1898, son équipe et elle étaient sûrs de cette information, et il était parti juste quelques minutes avant elle… Il ne devait pas se trouver si loin…

 _— Si vous trouvez cette bague dans ses effets personnels, vous en aurez le cœur net,_ disait l'homme inconnu. _Le signal de réception était clair. Je ne peux pas envisager que ce soit vous : vous n'avez ni la corpulence ni la stature de celui qui m'a agressé. Et à moins qu'un autre homme de votre maisonnée ne dispose de connaissances de médecine…_

Elle entendit sa version plus jeune étouffer un sanglot. Elle était plus sensible à l'époque. C'était bien fini ce temps-là …

Elle était curieuse de ce qui se disait, mais son timing vraiment très serré lui intimait de partir. Elle recula à pas légers et prudents jusqu'à l'office où elle tomba enfin sur une aide-cuisinière arrivée en retard et qui lui apprit la mauvaise nouvelle : on était là en 1888, soit dix ans trop tôt… La consternation et l'agacement l'envahirent et elle jeta un coup d'œil frustré au dispositif à son poignet qui lui avait permis de suivre Adam Worth dans le Temps.

.°.


	12. Ohé, ohé, capitaine abandonné

**CHAPITRE XII**

HELEN MAGNUS

La voyageuse du futur se hâta de reprendre le chemin de la cave et de ressortir par les portes du cellier, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes. Elle préférait nettement faire un nouveau test de saut temporel à l'extérieur d'une habitation. On n'était jamais trop prudent, elle ne tenait pas à se rematérialiser à moitié dans un mur… Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ferma les portes menant à la cave et s'assura de remettre le verrou en place. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle buta sur l'homme de très belle allure qui, il y avait cinq minutes encore, se trouvait dans le salon et qui la regardait à présent avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

— Docteur Magnus ! Si je m'attendais à vous revoir si tôt et… si brune ! dit-il en soutenant son regard de façon très appuyée.

Helen réprima une petite grimace de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite si elle ne voulait pas perdre la trace de Worth.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis pas le Docteur Magnus et par malchance très pressée…

Il eut une moue amusée et ne se bougea pas d'un pouce pour la laisser passer.

— Si vous me dites que c'est votre sœur, je vous préviens que cette piètre excuse ne prend plus sur moi…Votre bracelet de téléportation a une date limite ? C'est un vieux modèle sûrement, mais je ne reconnais pas sa technologie…

Elle prit une brève mais profonde inspiration, en se forçant à la patience et à la politesse.

— Votre conversation est très inattendue et fascinante, mais il faut que je vous laisse car je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici…

— Mauvaise date, hein ? fit Jack compatissant, en se croisant les bras. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs...

Helen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire car l'individu avait un charme omniprésent et qu'il la considérait comme s'il trouvait parfaitement normal de voir son blouson de cuir, son jean foncé et ses boots hors de prix et mal taillées pour l'aventure. Sans parler du fait que le mot « téléportation » ne le faisait même pas sourciller.

— Ecoutez, Monsieur je ne sais quoi…

— Jack Harkness… Enfin, actuellement, c'est plutôt Jackson Harker.

— Ecoutez, je dois _absolument_ partir tout de suite car je suis arrivée trop tôt et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'élucider vos propos… euh… anachroniques…

— Pas de problème, répondit Jack. Mais vous me devrez une explication ultérieure.

— Oui, oui, oui je le promets. Pour l'instant, il faut m'excuser mais je dois vraiment filer… !

Jack plissa les yeux et découvrit ses dents en un sourire très assuré.

— Ne croyez pas avoir trouvé un moyen réellement commode de vous débarrasser de moi... Je vous retrouverai. En plus, vous me devrez un service pour vous avoir avertie des agissements de votre regrettable fiancé…

Elle leva la tête, surprise, mais trop tard : elle avait déjà pressé sur le gros bouton rouge de son bracelet.

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS

En rentrant chez lui, Jack reconnut à un infime détail que la porte de sa planque avait été forcée, très proprement au demeurant. Il mettait toujours un petit morceau de papier ou un bouton plat ou ce qu'il trouvait dans l'embrasure avant de refermer. Quand la porte s'ouvrait en son absence, il retrouvait son leurre tombé au sol…

Dans la petite pièce, tout était en ordre pourtant. Seule la pile qu'il avait faite avec la robe, la chemise, le jupon et la perruque de son déguisement improvisé avait disparu, ainsi que les chaussures posées tout près. A la place, nettement repassés, les vêtements qu'il avait la veille au soir étaient posés sous un mot plié en deux, qu'il prit pour le consulter.

 _« Je suis passée vous rendre vos habits et je vais porter votre déguisement à Jenny Flint pour vous éviter une course »._

Le mot, désespérément factuel, était sobrement signé d'un « Moneypenny ». Même pas une petite allusion au fait qu'ils devaient se revoir, théoriquement, pour mettre l'agresseur hors-jeu.

.°.

Il laissa ses souvenirs de la matinée l'envahir, involontairement. Assez tôt, Jack était allé trouver Clara Oswald. En allant à la taverne où elle travaillait, il avait parlé à une dénommée Rosita qui lui avait révélé où elle habitait. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mentir ou d'inventer une excuse. Dire la vérité avait amplement suffi. Certes, Rosita l'avait regardé d'un œil suspicieux et sa lippe dédaigneuse l'avait tout d'abord éconduit. Mais quand il avait commencé à dire qu'il s'était fait agresser en chemin et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait s'excuser d'avoir raté leur rendez-vous, elle s'était laissé fléchir. Il avait su y mettre suffisamment de sincérité.

Quand Clara Oswald lui avait ouvert, pendant un bref instant, la jeune femme avait paru très embarrassée de le voir sur le pas de sa porte. Elle souriait mais elle était, de toute évidence, mal à l'aise. Quand il lui avait demandé pour plaisanter s'il y avait un autre homme avec elle, elle l'avait regardé avec encore un peu plus d'alarme en bafouillant que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Avec une roseur coupable.

Il l'avait priée de le laisser entrer, arguant qu'il voulait juste s'excuser d'avoir raté leur rendez-vous de la veille et qu'il espérait qu'ils pourraient se revoir quand il reviendrait tout bientôt… Elle s'était mordue la lèvre en acquiesçant plusieurs fois. Quand il était entré dans son minuscule appartement, et s'était penché vers elle dans l'intention de regoûter à ses lèvres douces, il avait arrêté son mouvement et avait enfin compris ce qui se passait réellement. Un petit garçon aux fins cheveux châtains était sorti inopinément de derrière elle, l'œil curieux et un pouce fourré dans le bec.

Le Capitaine avait mis un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur du bambin de deux ans, ou un peu plus.

— Eh, mais comment t'appelles-tu, toi ?

Le petit retira son pouce un instant de sa bouche et déclara simplement : _« Zimmy »._

— C'est ta maman qui est là Jimmy ?

Le petit opina mais ajouta en fronçant les sourcils pour le reprendre :

— Zimmy !

— Ok, ne te vexe pas. Tu veux voir le monde d'en haut comme le voient les grands, _Zimmy_ ? lui avait-il demandé.

Le garçonnet avait acquiescé et Jack l'avait soulevé, le portant sur un bras. Clara les yeux au sol, donnait l'air d'avoir envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

— Tu n'voudras plus m'revoir maint'nant qu' tu sais mon s'cret, hein milord ?

Jack lui avait souri en l'entendant parler. S'il y avait un seul détail, mais d'importance, qui permettait de différencier Clara Oswald et Jane Moneypenny, c'était bien l'accent avec lequel elles s'exprimaient !

— Ce serait mal me connaître, avait-il répondu, un peu bravache.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard plein d'espoir et tout de même incrédule. Une part de lui avait eu envie de partir en courant car, d'habitude, c'était ce qu'il faisait quand on lui jetait ce genre d'œillades. Mais cette fois, il avait eu envie de tempérer un peu son intransigeance.

.°.

Plusieurs années après son « réveil » à cet époque victorienne, par une sorte de ridicule accès de romantisme nostalgique mal placé, il avait décidé qu'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il aurait sans doute voulu, et dû, s'engager quand il en avait eu l'occasion, et c'était Ianto Jones. Mais ça, c'était avant d'être projeté inopinément dans le passé par la folie de son frère Gray. Jack savait qu'il allait de toute façon recroiser Ianto dans des dizaines d'années. Il savait aussi qu'alors, il arrêterait définitivement de se la jouer patron/employé avec lui.

Cela n'avait pas été simple d'amener le jeune apollon gallois dans son lit. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé avec sa petite amie Lisa. Pas quand il avait endossé le rôle froid qui l'avait conduit à éliminer sans état d'âme la « cyberwoman » qu'elle était devenue, pour la sécurité de tous. Jack avait été entraîné au commandement, et à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il savait aussi qu'il l'avait terriblement fait souffrir à ce moment-là et qu'il ne méritait pas la sympathie de ce jeune homme passionné, si bien retranché derrière son masque civil et impassible. Parce qu'il s'en était voulu quand même pour cette « réussite » qui avait un âcre arrière-goût de ratage, il s'était petit à petit laissé aller au jeu ambigu et totalement non professionnel, qui consistait à tenter de lui manifester de l'estime en privé pour qu'il se sente mieux intégré à l'équipe, puis à essayer de lui arracher l'esquisse d'un sourire. A réclamer des litres et des litres de son café pour avoir le plaisir d'admirer la vue de son « dos » quand il s'en retournait vaquer à son travail…

C'était entendu : Ianto avait comploté secrètement, leur avait menti, avait hébergé pendant des semaines un hybride cyberman dans la base : c'était de la trahison. Pure et simple. Les autres le condamnaient, lui battaient froid. Pendant ce temps, il devait faire face concrètement au deuil de celle qu'il avait aimée, et pensait-il, probablement très vite de celui de son boulot… A ce moment, la vie du plus jeune membre de son équipe partait à la dérive et en pleine solitude, il s'était accroché malgré tout à celui qu'il aurait dû considérer en toute logique comme son ennemi.

C'était pétri de sentiments contradictoires que le jeune homme avait fini par accepter ses baisers réconfortants, et puis de les lui rendre, de moins en moins timidement. Dans la journée, Jack le voyait quelquefois poser sur lui des yeux incrédules, comme s'il cherchait vainement ce qui chez lui pouvait bien l'amener à éprouver _ça_. Le plus âgé s'en était toujours senti supérieurement flatté. Il se souvenait encore de leur première fois, non sans éprouver un secret amusement. Ianto avait été à la limite de l'attaque de panique, à l'idée de se laisser toucher par un autre homme... Oh cette fois n'avait pas été excellente, mais pour tout un tas d'autres raisons, elle était vraiment spéciale pour lui.

Quand ils avaient été séparés sans le vouloir, leur relation était encore plus ou moins secrète. Principalement pour épargner la pudeur de Ianto d'ailleurs, car Jack n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le reste de son équipe soit parfaitement au courant, ou tout au moins ne nourrisse de vigoureux soupçons. Parce que Ianto n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en couple avec un homme, et qu'il était prisonnier des conditionnements dépréciatifs de son époque, Jack avait trouvé bon d'éviter de le brusquer. Il n'avait pas cherché à parler de leur relation, ni à la définir, pour lui laisser l'illusion du contrôle dans la tourmente. Que tout ceci n'était qu'une phase confuse qu'il traversait, parce qu'il était psychologiquement affaibli… Acceptant de passer pour le méchant patron pervers et lubrique qui en avait profité sans vergogne.

Mais Jack savait qu'à la minute où il le reverrait, qu'il doive emprunter la longue route ou un raccourci spatio-temporel salvateur, il ferait tout pour tâcher de vaincre les réticences du jeune gallois à s'afficher avec lui. Et qu'il irait jusqu'à faire sa demande en bonne et due forme.

.°.

D'ici là, il considérait qu'il devait fuir tout attachement sérieux.

Sûr que vu de l'extérieur, ça devait pourtant furieusement ressembler à son comportement inconséquent de toujours… et dont il avait tant de mal à se défaire. Mais comment faire autrement ? De fait, sa mémoire restait celle d'un homme normal et il avait peur d'oublier Ianto si jamais il se laissait aller à aimer d'autres personnes. Deux mille ans de séparation, c'était long. Il pouvait considérer qu'il avait fait le plus gros en ne devenant pas fou dans sa maudite tombe, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas tout le temps conscient. Il restait quoi… cent trente ans maintenant ? Une peccadille à priori… Clairement, il n'était pas du genre à se priver de sexe pendant aussi longtemps. Pas du tout. Mais être vraiment _proche_ de quelqu'un… ça non.

Si ça devenait trop difficile à vivre, il savait qu'il aurait toujours la ressource de se faire cryogéniser dès que la technologie en serait à ses balbutiements. Pour lui, ça serait suffisant. Il retournerait voir Torchwood. Laisserait des instructions claires pour la version de lui qui allait ultérieurement venir y travailler, et s'endormirait dans une pseudo-mort qui serait certainement plus douce que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà connues, pour attendre hors du monde son nouveau réveil, pile ce fameux jour où Gray l'avait expédié… _ad patres_.

Pourtant, ce matin dans sa chambrette, il y avait cette fille aux grands yeux bruns, étrangement attirante. Pas parce qu'elle était la plus jolie, mais peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus douce et la plus patiente avec lui. Jack s'était vite rendu compte qu'il impatientait terriblement les gens et que peu arrivaient à le considérer comme quelqu'un de simplement supportable, à force d'arrogante solarité. Il connaissait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans qu'il ne cherchait du reste pas à nier...

Mais elle, la première fois, elle l'avait écouté patiemment avoir le « mal du pays ». Ne lui demandant rien, elle ne s'était pas laissée désarçonner quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait une demande un peu particulière. Au fond, il voulait juste une présence physique réconfortante pour veiller sur son sommeil et l'aider à traverser la nuit. Il lui avait laissé le choix d'être nue ou pas pour dormir contre lui. Lui-même ne se déshabillait pas entièrement. Elle l'avait pris contre son coeur, caressant en silence ses cheveux d'un geste doux et rêveur, presque maternel, pendant qu'il lui racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance – quand Gray ne le détestait pas. Alors, pour tout cela, il avait cru bon au matin de lui témoigner sa gratitude par quelques caresses tendres. Elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Juste quelques caresses somme toute superficielles, et avec une femme, est-ce que ça pouvait être considéré comme tromper Ianto ?...

Il voulait croire que non en faisant taire sa sourde culpabilité. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu envie de la revoir quand il reviendrait à Londres ? La pauvre petite avait peur qu'il ne la _juge_ parce qu'elle avait eu un enfant sans être mariée !… Ces époques et leurs invraisemblables codes moraux déprimants ! S'il avait pu, il lui aurait bien dit qu'il était une femme de bien plus mauvaise vie qu'elle ! Mais ça c'était plutôt une blague pour Miss Moneypenny…

.°.

Penser à la troublante et mystérieuse « sœur jumelle » le ramena au présent, lui rappelant le papier qu'il froissait toujours entre ses doigts impatients.

Aussi tentante que fut l'énigme de l'Helen Magnus du futur – si elle avait un dispositif pour voyager dans le temps il _devait_ absolument la retrouver, fut-ce au prix de quelques années de patience – ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait. Il espérait douloureusement que ce soir, il pourrait tout de même revoir l'autre piquante et charmante naufragée temporelle, qui l'avait accompagné dans les ruelles dangereuses la nuit passée.

 _Douloureusement_ , parce qu'il avait conscience de lui demander beaucoup en voulant qu'elle l'aide à éliminer un meurtrier. Si ce n'était pas fait ce soir, il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion avant plusieurs semaines. Pourrait-il redevenir momentanément ce cruel Agent du Temps qu'il avait été ?... Un chasseur, un tueur expérimenté, un tortionnaire efficace peut-être, s'il n'avait pas le choix. L'homme des missions accomplies sans se poser de questions. Il pensait qu'il n'était plus cet homme aujourd'hui. A l'idée de devoir montrer cette facette de lui à une femme qu'il ne voulait pourtant rien tant qu'impressionner, il se sentait fébrile et bien évidemment un peu excité. Mais à dire vrai, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait été. Il ne l'aimait plus. Revoir son ancien acolyte Hart, si humainement détruit, qui lui renvoyait tout ça au visage, juste avant d'être expédié ici, l'avait aidé à comprendre que le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour s'en éloigner, était irréversible.

Plus il y pensait, plus il était sûr que ça aurait été une erreur de croire que la demoiselle continuerait à le trouver secrètement désirable, si elle le voyait comme un meurtrier lui-même. Pas une fille aussi cérébrale qu'elle, dont les yeux ne s'allumaient plus fort que lorsqu'elle le trouvait « intelligent »… La triste évidence s'imposa à lui. Ce soir, il devrait se trouver seul pour un face-à-face d'un genre particulier et qu'il contemplait sans la moindre envie.

Un tueur contre un tueur. Un Jack contre un autre Jack. Et il devrait gagner.

.°.


	13. Dans la peau de l'Eventreur

**NOTE AUX PLUS JEUNES LECTEURS _  
_** ** **Par sécurité, un court** passage de ce chapitre mériteraient un rating individuel plus important (M). Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le zapper tout entier car il nous présente un portrait de John Druitt pour nous éclairer sur lui et ce qu'il traverse, mais "Jack l'Éventreur" n'est pas un bisounours ! Si vous êtes sensible, protégez-vous en sautant le morceau : **"Cette fois John avait lutté comme jamais" **pour poursuivre plus bas à :** "Il reprit sa plume en tremblant".

 **.°.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

MONTAGUE JOHN DRUITT

Dans le petit miroir suspendu derrière la porte, John Druitt regarda le visage du meurtrier le plus recherché de tout Londres. Ses cheveux noués en catogan sur la nuque. Ses longs favoris. Son regard bleu hésitant traversé de fulgurances plus sombres. Ses lèvres fines et nerveuses. Son grand menton qui faisait tant rire Helen…

Après s'être un peu rafraichi le visage au petit lave-mains afin d'être impeccable avant de ressortir pour dîner en ville, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il s'astreignait à le faire chaque soir. Tous les soirs, depuis ce jour maudit où il avait accepté l'injection de Sang. C'était devenu presque une routine.

A un certain moment de l'après-midi, alors qu'il sentait sa conscience commencer à être altérée, il prenait d'abord une dose d'opium. Pour ça, il avait eu la complicité involontaire de son ami Watson. Les migraines de ce dernier et sa tendance de plus en plus obsessionnelle n'étaient calmées que par deux choses : la composition musicale et l'opium. Et en ce qui le concernait, John Druitt voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour la musique…

Au début, il avait essayé l'alcool mais y avait renoncé très rapidement. En tant que chirurgien, il était trop fier de la sûreté et de la précision de ses gestes. S'il fallait qu'il devienne, en plus, une épave alcoolique aux mains tremblantes, rien que pour endiguer la Créature qui s'emparait de lui, autant se donner la mort tout de suite…

Dans son petit bureau de la Société Royale de Médecine, après sa dose d'opium qui le détendait, il allumait une petite lampe et écrivait tous les jours une lettre à Helen. Si jamais il devait en venir à la pire des extrémités, au moins, elle aurait une explication. C'était presque chaque jour la même lettre, en réalité. Et ce n'était pas aussi idiot que cela en avait l'air ! Il s'y astreignait par esprit scientifique, afin de comparer la façon dont ses pensées et son jugement étaient altérés au fil des jours. Et si lui-même ne pouvait plus s'en rendre compte, ses amis le pourraient certainement et il n'aurait pas fait cela en vain.

Seul l'opiacé venait donc adoucir des mœurs qui échappaient parfois totalement à son contrôle. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus longtemps. Jusqu'alors, il restait le témoin passif et horrifié de ce qui prenait possession de lui à certaines heures de la journée. Souvent au plus noir de la nuit, comme si l'absence de jour et de lumière renforçait vraiment la _Créature_. Il avait mis du temps à l'appeler ainsi car ce n'était pas son genre de croire aux légendes. Mais, il notait et il observait. Les variations de tempérament, les variations de son style. Les bouffées de colère envers Helen… ou envers Tesla.

.°.

Massant sa main à la veinure étrange, gonflée et douloureuse où subsistait encore la trace nette d'une morsure bien irritante, il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et prit une nouvelle feuille vierge.

Tesla. A la base, il aurait dû être celui qui aurait pu l'aider le plus, car comme lui, il avait hérité d'un instinct meurtrier incompressible. Dans le cas du Croate, un instinct même nécessaire à sa survie, puisqu'il devait boire du sang humain… Mais cet élan fraternel pour un compagnon d'infortune était largement battu en brèche par Nikola lui-même, qui voulait ardemment Helen sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Elle était la seule bonne chose qui restait dans sa vie aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui faisait un peu reculer la barbarie de la Créature.

Quand il avait vu qu'elle s'était spontanément proposée pour trouver un moyen d'aider le physicien sans le sou à survivre malgré ce qu'il était devenu, il avait été transporté par sa bonté et affreusement jaloux à la fois. Il ne voulait pas la perdre mais le craignait fort car sa propre affliction – qui lui semblait bien pire que celle du vampire – le remplissait de honte, quand il en avait conscience.

Officiellement, il avait hérité du plus extraordinaire des talents : c'était un passe-muraille. En s'éclipsant, peu de matériaux naturels lui résistaient : brique, roche, terre (mais pas le plomb) : il pouvait presque tout traverser sans effort et à volonté car il se convertissait en énergie. Et ceci était doublé de la possibilité de le faire aussi entre des lieux géographiquement éloignés. Avec la force, ce talent était la face claire du « Don » du Sang.

Il regarda son encre qui séchait inexorablement au bout de sa plume sans qu'il parvienne à attaquer sa lettre. C'était encore plus dur ce soir.

Parce que la veille… Oh, la veille ! Helen lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux ! Ils étaient fiancés depuis plusieurs mois et devaient se marier l'année suivante. Mais alors qu'il allait la quitter pour sa partie de bridge avec Watson, elle l'avait regardé de ses beaux yeux gris et avait dit tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Elle avait argumenté qu'elle n'était plus une jeune femme et qu'elle craignait un peu d'être trop vieille pour avoir des enfants… Au bout de quelques instants où il l'avait écouté débiter son argumentaire clinique, l'information avait fini par faire son chemin quand elle avait prononcé « irrégularités de cycle qui annonçaient peut-être une pré-ménopause ». Il l'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds puis avait ri, ce qui l'avait un peu fâchée. Il avait souligné qu'à 38 ans, elle était trop jeune encore pour n'être plus fertile, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que c'était un âge délicat pour une première grossesse…

A dire la vérité, il aimait vraiment pouvoir discuter de ces choses avec elle sans que ça fasse toute une affaire. Il aimait qu'elle soit médecin comme lui et qu'elle ne se mette pas à rougir à tout bout de champ. Mais ce soir-là quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait être sa femme sans attendre jusqu'à leur mariage, il avait été délicieusement choqué et c'est _lui_ qui avait rougi. Mais pas forcément de timidité.

En lui, l'homme de sciences savait qu'elle avait raison et que leur souhait de fonder une famille pouvait être entravé par la Nature.  
Toutefois, il était suffisamment prudent – dans son état normal – pour s'inquiéter également de ce que serait le fruit de leur union, étant donné les modifications durables que le Sang avait entraînées chez eux. Il aurait préféré en parler d'abord. Il ne savait que trop bien que ce qui sortirait du ventre d'Helen pouvait être soit un merveilleux petit bébé soit… quelque chose de pire encore que ce qu'il était lui-même. Le monde ne serait-il pas très démuni face à une créature potentiellement encore plus dangereuse que lui ?

Il lui avait présenté ces risques, avec tout le tact dont il était capable et elle avait souri en coin en lui demandant s'il avait vraiment envie d'elle, ce dont elle commençait à douter à voir comme il faisait le difficile… Oh si elle avait su combien il rêvait qu'elle soit enfin sa femme et de connaître avec elle les délices de la vie conjugale ! Si elle savait les rêves qu'il faisait à ce propos ! Elle lui avait désigné le téléphone et avait seulement dit : _« Décommandez votre partie avec Watson, dites-lui qu'on vous a fait une meilleure offre… Je serai en haut »._

Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit cela !… Il avait décroché son téléphone en vitesse, présenté ses excuses à son ami et avait rejoint la femme qu'il aimait et qui le faisait tant rêver.

A ce souvenir, John jeta la plume sur la table pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains et y cacher ses larmes. Il n'aurait su dire l'indescriptible bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à découvrir son corps et à la faire sienne. La façon dont elle murmurait son nom tendrement le rendait fou… Mais fou de joie et d'une plénitude merveilleuse qui l'avait saturé… Il s'était endormi auprès d'elle, le nez enfoui dans les blondeurs suaves de sa nuque au parfum capiteux, les bras possessivement enroulés autour d'elle, en pensant que rien ne surpasserait jamais ça…

Et quelques heures plus tard, la Créature l'avait réveillé.

.°.

Cette fois, John avait lutté. Lutté comme jamais !

Il ne supportait plus depuis longtemps la voix chuintante dans son crâne que prenait ordinairement le démon qui le faisait souffrir. Ni ses questions horribles et froidement curieuses sur les organes humains, leur consistance, leur couleur, leur texture ou… leur goût. Et à force de l'entendre, de guerre lasse, il finissait par se retirer profondément pour se mettre à l'abri et tenter de s'en préserver. Mais c'était alors à ce moment que le monstre avait le plein contrôle sur son corps. Là qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Là qu'il commettait des atrocités et se réveillait ahuri, éclaboussé de sang des pieds à la tête…

Lutter contre lui ne lui avait apporté aucune satisfaction, ni aucune amélioration. La Créature avait juste investi son être et l'avait obligé à regarder de ses yeux malfaisants le corps de la femme qu'il aimait et ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire subir… Dès les premières questions insidieuses sur la tonalité de ses cris s'il introduisait un couteau dans son intimité, John s'était arraché du lit en panique, habillé à la hâte, et s'était éclipsé très loin. Le plus loin qu'il puisse. Car il savait que ce mode de déplacement fatiguait aussi la Créature.

Il avait aussi compris comme un petit triomphe personnel que le don d'amour fait par Helen nuisait au démon dans son essence même. Ce dernier pestait et rageait tout du long qu'il se sentait « sale » et qu'il lui ferait payer durement. John voyait bien que la pulsion de mort et de meurtre était comme émoussée, comme lorsqu'il prenait de l'opium. Qu'il pouvait regarder des femmes dans la rue et se sentir aussi maître de lui qu'à l'ordinaire. Il pensait qu'il avait appris là quelque chose de remarquablement utile qui lui laissait une petite lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Sa soirée lui semblait sauvable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur ce couple de femmes aux mœurs douteuses. La petite brune et la grande rousse. En les voyant ensemble, quelque chose était subitement allé tout de suite de travers, alors que tout était parfait jusque-là. Il les avait observées quelques instants et les chuchotis immondes avaient repris de plus belle, tournoyant dans sa tête comme des insectes acharnés sur une carcasse.

La rousse ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ça devait être la moins timide puisque c'était celle qui était venue l'aborder. La voix lui avait dit que c'était une _Protectrice_. Il n'avait pas compris ce que ça signifiait sur le moment et avait cru qu'elle voulait simplement protéger la brunette de lui… Et las ! Elle en avait bien besoin, d'être protégée…

En se trouvant pressé contre la grande si peu farouche, il avait été arrêté un instant par ses yeux de jade que l'attrait pour la luxure rendait profonds comme des puits sans fond. Il avait vite compris cependant, à sa grande honte qu'elle était dotée d'attributs on ne peut moins féminins ! Quoi que fut réellement cet hermaphrodite, ce ne pouvait être qu'un dément, excité comme un diable et qu'il ne pouvait laisser vivre…

Le dégoût d'avoir pu toucher un homme, même par ignorance, était si fort qu'il en avait perturbé un bref moment l'emprise de la Créature sur lui. Mais quand il l'avait tué ou tuée, quelque chose de bien plus horrible s'était produit : il s'était _joint_ à la Créature dans l'acte de tuer, tant il avait été révulsé. Et rien n'aurait su être pire ! Car au lieu de se servir de cette force et de cette puissance pour tenter de repousser ce qui le possédait, il s'y était allié de son plein gré, annihilant par-là du même coup, tout l'effet profondément bénéfique de l'amour que lui avait prodigué Helen…

.°.

Il reprit sa plume en tremblant un peu et la retrempa dans l'encre pour noter scrupuleusement la date et l'heure dans l'angle droit de la feuille.

 _« Ma chère Helen »_ écrivit-il en affermissant sa calligraphie. _« Si jamais tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Il y a bien des raisons qui pourraient l'expliquer. La première, c'est que dans un ultime accès de courage je me serai donné la mort, la seconde, ce pourrait être que quelqu'un d'autre s'en sera chargé pour moi »._

Il savait bien que se donner la mort était un péché horrible que sa religion condamnait. Personne n'y aurait vu le moindre courage s'il le faisait. Et pourtant, ça n'aurait rien été d'autre qu'un sacrifice qui entraînerait la Créature dans sa propre chute, mettant à l'abri par la même occasion des dizaines d'innocentes.

Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce serait Watson qui le ferait. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami. A qui demander une telle chose qui requérait tant de compassion et de force morale ? S'il discutait aussi longuement avec lui de l'affaire, c'était sans doute inconsciemment pour cette raison, dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait et en viendrait à l'arrêter. Hélas, Watson était étonnamment aveugle et, malgré les indices qu'il semait pour lui, ne le soupçonnait pas.

 _« Ne sois pas triste, mon aimée. Ce soir, j'ajoute à ce courrier un nouveau paragraphe inédit car pour la première fois, tu es plus que jamais mon adorée… Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été profondément touché par ta grâce et par la douceur de ton abandon entre mes bras, que je n'oublierai jamais._

 _Ces dernières années, nous avons tous vécu très difficilement et j'ai vraiment pris comme une bénédiction le fait que tu veuilles être ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Je ne me sens pas le mériter mais j'en ai si désespérément besoin… »._

Il réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait amener la suite de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et la façon dont il y songeait spontanément, en praticien, lui semblait trop froide. Il s'y résolut quand même, ne sachant s'il aurait jamais une autre occasion, car il s'était fait une devise de ne plus jamais rien remettre au lendemain.

 _« Je me dois d'évoquer le cas où notre amour aurait déjà porté ses fruits et où je ne trouverais pas la force de t'en convaincre de vive voix. Je veux que tu me promettes d'y réfléchir avec la plus grande mesure… Si jamais tu tombais enceinte, je crois profondément que nous devrions attendre avant de mener à terme la naissance d'un enfant au patrimoine génétique aussi risqué._

 _Comme tu as probablement hérité de la longévité, je t'implore d'attendre plusieurs dizaines d'années, ce qui me paraîtrait plus sécurisant en termes de progrès et d'avancée de la médecine pour gérer les difficultés que notre enfant pourrait causer dans le monde »._

Cette note finale était bien sombre et il l'espérait vivement, sans totalité prophétique. Il décida d'ajouter quelques lignes.

 _« Mais ce n'est qu'une simple éventualité, un peu poussée par l'orgueil empressé d'un futur mari déjà si comblé. Ce qui sera sûr par contre, c'est que ce soir, j'emporterai avec moi le souvenir de ta beauté comme le plus précieux des boucliers.  
Je dois voir Nigel et sans doute mon excellent Watson ensuite, mais je ne penserai probablement qu'à toi. _

_John »._

Il cacheta la lettre et la posa avec les autres, sur le dessus de la pile, avant de remettre son manteau pour un dîner avec ses amis les plus chers.

Au fond, peu importait ce qui se passerait ce soir. Car chaque nouveau jour était pour lui comme un sursis gagné de haute lutte sur une mort inexorable.

.°.


	14. Le 8e Docteur à la rescousse

**CHAPITRE XIV**

CLARA OSWALD

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air de la rue ce soir-là, et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. L'odeur de la nostalgie sans doute. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle y avait réfléchi longuement, en tournant le problème dans sa tête sans vraiment savoir comment, elle toute seule, allait bien pouvoir résoudre cet imbroglio.

Elle s'était trouvée projetée au 19e siècle alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une autre aventure avec le Docteur et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tout fait de travers depuis son arrivée. Elle avait cherché l'aide du Gang de la rue Paternoster avant la bonne date, elle avait rencontré le onzième Docteur alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore, elle était intervenue dans la ligne temporelle de Jack pour que Torchwood le trouve plus rapidement… Bref : elle avait fichu le bazar à chaque instant, au mépris de tout ce que le Docteur lui avait jamais enseigné sur les lois du Temps.

Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être aussi mal débrouillée, mais elle n'en comprenait que mieux la difficulté du rôle du Docteur. Cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir tout résoudre à sa place et elle n'envisageait même pas de le lui demander de faire le ménage derrière elle... Puisqu'il ne semblait avoir absolument aucun souvenir de cette période ni de l'avoir jamais vue avant qu'il ne rencontre son Echo victorien, alors cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé et elle avait créé un univers alternatif, soit tout ceci était arrivé mais les choses avaient été plus ou moins remises en ordre ultérieurement.

Il y avait une troisième option qu'elle allait tenter ce soir : flanquer tout ça sous le tapis, en faisant en sorte que le Docteur, et peut-être même Vastra, Jenny et Strax, oublient. Elle, bien sûr, elle n'oublierait pas, mais elle avait plus qu'intérêt à tenir sa langue.  
Un bref instant, elle songea à Jack avec une immense peine. Lui non plus n'allait pas oublier, mais en tant que « Point Fixe » dans l'univers, elle espérait qu'il soit relativement en sécurité et qu'il n'aurait pas trop à pâtir de ses erreurs de débutante.

.°.

Elle cogna à la porte de la maison de Vastra et ce fut Strax qui lui ouvrit. Le petit homme la fixa, arborant son sourire étrange aux dents de lapin.

— Strax ! Pile celui que je voulais voir ! fit-elle de son ton le plus engageant.

Sa séduction fonctionnerait-elle sur un Sontarien ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le Docteur lui avait expliqué une fois que les sontariens étaient tous des clones produits dans des cuves, dont la croissance était aussi rapide que leur mortalité. A quoi pouvait bien servir la séduction pour un peuple qui ne connaissait pas de reproduction sexuée ?

— Mon garçon ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Dois-je prendre votre manteau ? Voulez-vous un thé ? Une mine perforante peut-être ?

— Non rien de tout cela – encore que… vous auriez pu la proposer au Docteur l'autre soir, en allant chasser l'assassin… Je voudrais plutôt que vous me trouviez un ver de mémoire…

— Pas de problème. Un ver de mémoire. Très bien, très bien… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clara le regarda finement mais il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, ça aurait été une première... Elle tendit deux doigts devant elle pour lui montrer la mesure et dit :

— Un gros vers blanc, à peu près long comme ça. Quand on le touche, il vous efface la mémoire ! Je crois que vous devez savoir où en trouver, ou peut-être Vastra ?

Le Sontarien gratta sa tête chauve et demanda :

— Pour quand vous le faut-il ? Est-ce un ultimatum ?

Elle sourit encore et secoua la tête.

— Non, et ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour le Docteur… Il en a besoin. Quand vous en aurez trouvé un, mettez-le dans une boîte avec des trous et quelques gâteaux pendant que vous y êtes, et faites-lui porter en faisant attention à vos doigts. Mettez des gants pour vous protéger de son effet, sinon vous ne saurez plus pourquoi vous étiez parti...

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Merci Strax. Une dernière chose, est-ce que Jenny est là ? Je voudrais la saluer car je rentre chez moi et ne reviendrai pas avant un moment…

— Miss Jenny n'est pas disponible, déclara le majordome d'un ton catégorique.

La jeune femme eut l'air un peu désappointée mais ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, se contentant de hocher la tête. Elle ne reverrait donc personne. Ni Vastra, ni Jenny, ni le Docteur, ni… Jack.

Elle salua le petit homme d'un bref signe de tête et s'en alla prendre le chemin de son dernier rendez-vous de la journée.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD, CHARLOTTE POLLARD, LE DOCTEUR

Parce que la proposition d'un dixième Docteur esseulé de la ramener chez elle, à son époque, aurait peut-être été un peu trop tentante, Clara avait plutôt décidé d'accepter celle du huitième.

Après un court échange via la TRTT (Tchat Room Temporelle du Tardis), il avait confirmé et lui avait donné rendez-vous près du Monument du Grand Incendie. Elle avait pour consigne de se trouver le plus près possible tandis qu'il matérialiserait le Tardis dans Monument Street. Eight l'avait prévenue qu'elle devrait faire très vite et elle avait répondu qu'elle avait l'habitude…

Cela avait été si facile.  
Elle s'était postée le dos au pied du Monument, avec une bonne visibilité sur les deux côtés de la rue et puis avait attendu quelques dizaines de minutes car elle était en avance. Le son caractéristique du Tardis avait fait battre son cœur comme jamais et elle s'était hâtée vers la cabine bleue mais sans courir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des passants dessus.

Puis elle avait frappé à la porte et avait découvert soudain le visage du huitième Docteur dans l'encadrement quand il lui avait ouvert… Oh, ses yeux ! Ses grands yeux bleu-gris mélancoliques !

Elle avait souri timidement en essayant de compenser une brusque et incompréhensible montée de larmes. C'était lui ! Encore un autre… mais lui ! Rien que la profonde mélancolie de son regard dans son visage altier et légèrement aristocratique la rendait sûre d'avoir bien affaire au Docteur. Il lui avait tendu les mains et elle les avait acceptés, entrant dans le Tardis dans le même mouvement.

Le Docteur lui présenta Charlotte Pollard, une jeune femme blonde aux fins sourcils noirs et au visage énergique. Elle s'attendait bêtement à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une femme du XIXe, mais elle portait des vêtements plus modernes que ce à quoi Clara se serait attendue. Sans doute avait-elle confondu avec Mary Shelley qui avait aussi voyagé avec celui-ci. Elle se tenait debout près de la console du Tardis dont le look était franchement steampunk pour le coup. Mais c'était en réalité toute la pièce qui avait l'air peu familière ! Les couleurs, la disposition de la salle de contrôle… Seul son ronronnement était identique.

La compagne du Docteur s'approcha de Clara avec un peu d'hésitation tandis que ce dernier allait lancer la séquence de démarrage.

— Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda-telle sincèrement étonnée. Nous vous avions dit que nous allions vous aider…

— Je… Je sais… C'est juste que ses yeux… Il a presque les mêmes yeux…

Elle s'empressa d'effacer les traces de ses larmes du plat de la paume.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuse de partir… remarqua Charlotte un peu étonnée.

Ce n'était pas forcément faux. Elle avait un terrible sentiment d'inachevé, et pour la seconde fois… Elle se trouvait obligée de partir presque comme une voleuse, sans savoir comment tout allait finir, simplement parce que les événements du soir étaient trop denses dans la trame du temps.

Allaient-ils régler son compte à Jack l'Éventreur ?

Eight lui avait écrit en aparté que le Tardis préférait atterrir l'après-midi même et un peu plus loin du théâtre habituel des opérations, à condition de faire extrêmement vite.

— Ne l'embête pas avec toutes tes questions ! tança-t-il son amie en finissant d'engager la séquence vers le début du 21e siècle.

Il demanda une date plus précise. Clara répondit quel le 3 juin 2014 vers 18h lui irait bien.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à me déposer en plein centre… Comme ça, vous ne saurez pas où j'habite et cela ne vous influencera pas…

Le huitième Docteur esquissa un fin sourire sans autre commentaire et reporta son attention vers le clavier de commandes. Elle connaissait son affaire…

Mais il savait maintenant très précisément où il l'avait _déjà_ vue. Et c'était très inattendu pour lui. Son visage n'avait pas la familiarité de celui d'une amie comme Charlotte, mais lui avait procuré une sensation vertigineuse qui le ramenait irrésistiblement dans le passé…

— Nous serons chez vous dans un instant… annonça-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

— Je vous remercie infiniment… Vous me sauvez. Encore…

Avec un pincement au cœur, Clara entendit presque trop tôt le coup sourd du Tardis qui venait d'atterrir. On y était. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de dix minutes en tout…

A grandes foulées souples, ce Docteur marcha vers la porte pour aller vérifier qu'ils se trouvaient bien à la destination prévue et cela fit sourire Clara. Pantalon droit, bottines, chemise ample à lavallière, gilet de soie, manteau cintré et… des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Elle comprenait à présent qu'Eleven avait très exactement calqué sa tenue sur celle-ci et qu'il portait les cheveux plus longs pour lui ressembler. Sans doute pour pouvoir se faire passer… pour lui ! N'avaient-ils pas élu domicile à la même époque ?

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et Charlotte se précipita dans l'embrasure à sa suite.

— On ne repart pas sans une visite !

Cela n'avait pas tellement l'air d'une question.

— Ma chère, nous allons donc sortir avec vous, soupira le huitième.

— Mais nos routes vont se séparer.

Il opina avec un léger sourire calme et peut-être rêveur. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air triste à ce moment.

.°.

Clara ressortit du Tardis dans la rue éclaboussée de soleil, non sans un dernier regard à l'intérieur et une petite tape de la main sur le côté de la boîte bleue.

Elle le regarda fermer la porte à clé. Puis il la rangea dans sa poche de gilet, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Charlotte qui s'était approchée d'un vendeur de glaces, et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire tout bas :

— Je crois… que je ne vous ai jamais remerciée.

— Remerciée pour quoi ? s'étonna Clara.

Il posa son avant-bras sur la porte fermée du Tardis qu'il caressa légèrement comme elle avait vu les autres le faire si souvent.

— Pour m'avoir aidé à la choisir, _elle_ ! Car… c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Au musée des Tardis, sur Gallifrey ?

Clara eut du mal à soutenir son regard interrogateur qui la troublait elle-même. Elle avait peur de comprendre trop précisément ce qu'il était en train de dire. Qu'un de ses échos avait été gallifréen ? Qu'il y avait une Clara qui avait été _de sa race_ ?

— Êtes-vous une Dame du Temps qui voyagez avec moi dans le futur ? Il y a un petit moment que je n'ai plus voyagé avec quelqu'un de mon peuple… Je ne sais pas si je vous ai jamais parlé de… Romana ?

 _« Mystérieuse intruse, voleuse de mes cookies, seriez-vous une Dame du Temps ? »_ répétait en écho la voix d'Eleven dans son souvenir.

Elle secoua la tête. Impossible de lui dire que ça n'arriverait plus sans devoir évoquer la guerre du Temps. Il allait la connaître… Il la connaissait peut-être déjà même et elle devait absolument se taire à ce propos. Ne pas tout ruiner encore.

— Je suis humaine, Docteur, et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été rien d'autre qu'humaine.

Il leva la main pour lui caresser spontanément la joue.

— Est-ce donc moi qui vous ai appris à parler aussi… prudemment et précisément ?

Elle porta sa propre main à son visage pour saisir la sienne et en embrasser légèrement le dos avant de tourner les talons avec un dernier merci, prononcé dans un souffle à peine audible.

Charlotte, les mains chargées de deux cornets, la vit partir et esquissa un signe de la main auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Cette femme allait être à sa place un jour. L'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient que songer à ce cruel état de fait avec une forme d'amertume.

Clara n'eut pas de honte à courir en zigzagant entre les passants paresseux du début de soirée qui dirigeaient vers les pubs. Il faisait très beau et doux, mais elle n'en profitait pas. Des larmes irrépressibles roulaient comme un torrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle sprintait à perdre haleine, sentant le regard du huitième peser dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à un angle de rue et disparaisse de sa vue.

Dès qu'elle se sentit assez loin, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et un peu de contenance. Elle allait regagner son quartier. Se faire ouvrir avec le double des clés, confié à la logeuse. Se remaquiller si elle pouvait. Et se calmer.

Dans quelques heures, elle avait rendez-vous avec Dave.

.°.


	15. Un vague rencart

3e PARTIE : RETOUR VERS LE FUTUR

.°.

 **CHAPITRE XV**

CLARA OSWALD

Clara avait attendu, avant de pénétrer chez elle, que le son du Tardis se soit complètement éloigné. Elle, au moins, avait eu un bon sens du timing en demandant à atterrir à dix-huit heures…

Entre Meltomène et le Londres victorien, elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle avait passé des jours bien trop riches en émotion et qu'elle n'était probablement pas dans les conditions idéales pour papoter de tout et de rien avec un Dave ignorant de tout cela. Pourtant, à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochait, elle sentait grandir en elle son impatience et de délicieux petits papillons s'agiter dans son estomac.

Retrouver son chez elle, exactement comme elle l'avait quitté, avait eu l'effet apaisant escompté, reléguant presque trop rapidement au rang de simple cauchemar légèrement persistant, les événements qu'elle venait de traverser.

Dans son miroir triptyque, elle vérifia encore ses cheveux ourlés au fer à friser, le maquillage œil de biche dont elle avait souligné ses yeux, son chemisier chic qui aurait été strict si son échancrure avait eu un bouton fermé de plus : tout était parfait.

Il le fallait ! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps qui pouvait ressembler à un vague rencart. Elle avait donc tenu à faire bonne figure. Une seconde fois, puisque le Docteur lui avait recommandé de se débarbouiller et avait ruiné sa mise en plis quand il l'avait emmenée à Meltomène…

Revenue au salon, elle consulta l'ordinateur une énième fois. Sur l'écran, la fenêtre de contact signalait un message entrant et elle la déploya le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

 _« Salut belle lumière de mes nuits ! Ceci est un message de l'énigmatique M. Fox. Es-tu là ? »_

Elle sourit et prit place face à l'écran pour taper une réponse.

« Pourquoi une telle entrée en matière aujourd'hui, Énigmatique M. Fox ? ».

 _« Otto, vient de me suggérer ça… Est-ce une invitation à vérifier cette allégation en allumant la caméra ? »._

« Mhh, déjà la caméra ? Tu as l'air… excité comme une puce et bien trop content de toi. Que se passe-t-il ? ».

 _« J'ai réussi à fluidifier la connexion et à améliorer la définition de l'image »._

« Comment ? »

 _« Otto me sert de relais_ , avoua-t-il. _Et il a dit qu'en paiement, il voulait que je te fasse un vrai compliment pour pouvoir observer ta réaction… »._

« Pas super plausible, mais si c'est vrai, tu t'en tires pour pas cher » commenta-t-elle en branchant la caméra.

Les visages de Dave et celui d'Otto à côté, apparurent dans une fenêtre qui s'était élargie. Apparemment, l'humain avait l'air ravi de ce qu'il contemplait.

 _— Bonsoir, dit-il. Oh, c'est même en dessous de la vérité… et le programme a l'air de tourner parfaitement…_

— Bonsoir vous deux, répondit Clara.

 _— Claraöswin, l'upgrade de votre interface est très réussie_ , répondit poliment Otto.

Clara se mit à pouffer légèrement malgré elle, sous la formule.

— Hum, ça c'était ton compliment Otto ?

 _— Est-ce que vous l'agréez ?_

Elle se mit à rire franchement.

— Dave, Otto est en train de te voler la vedette. Je te préviens que dans deux minutes, il va flirter ouvertement avec moi.

 _— Je sais, mais on n'insulte pas le conducteur si on ne veut pas finir à pied… Nous dirons donc que c'est notre chaperon._

 _— Ha. Ha,_ fit mécaniquement Otto. _Quel chaperon ? Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, Dave ? Claraöswin et moi avons à discuter. Je peux très bien faire la solidarité tout seul !_

Elle rit encore et en son for intérieur admit que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Comme de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud après une harassante journée. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle songe de très très près à cette option avant de se coucher…

 _— Hum,_ releva Dave, _encore cette obsession de la_ solidarité _, Otto ? Face à la récursivité de cette défaillance, je crains de devoir lancer un diagnostic de tout ton programme dans… moins de quinze secondes._

Le jeune androïde écarquilla les yeux et se leva en disant que ça n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il avait un algorithme à composer. Clara comprit qu'il avait une conscience de lui suffisamment élevée maintenant pour avoir peur qu'on menace l'intégrité de ce qu'il fallait appeler « sa personnalité »…

Mais cela lui rappela la fois où Otto avait ressenti intuitivement ses émotions. S'il disait qu'il voulait « faire la solidarité » c'était qu'il voyait en elle quelque chose qui lui indiquait qu'elle en avait besoin. Rien n'était donc déréglé dans son programme, bien au contraire…

 _— Comment était ta journée ?_ s'enquit Dave d'un ton léger mais où elle sentait une pointe de préoccupation.

— Très fatigante et très compliquée. Je suis… contente qu'Otto et toi me fassiez un peu rire.

 _— As-tu envie d'en parler ?_

— Je crois que tu n'y comprendrais rien et on ne pourrait pas t'en vouloir…

 _— Parce que je suis un homme ou parce que je suis… définitivement d'une autre époque ?_

Elle haussa une épaule mais dit avec un large sourire.

— Moi aussi je me suis sentie d'une autre époque aujourd'hui, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai seulement cru que je n'arriverai jamais à temps pour notre rendez-vous et ça me chagrinait. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, s'il arrivait que tu n'aies pas de nouvelles de moi comme prévu…

 _— Et toi ? Serais-tu inquiète si je ne parvenais pas à te recontacter à l'avenir ?_ demanda-t-il en baissant un peu ses paupières avant de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil.

— Et pourquoi tu n'y parviendrais plus ?

 _— Ecoute… je ne veux pas t'alarmer inutilement mais… la situation politique de Portabellion n'est pas excellente_ , soupira-t-il. _La situation est préoccupante dans les territoires reculés, notamment à Salkinagh. Il pourrait y avoir… des troubles à plus ou moins court terme. Le gouvernement est prêt à prendre des mesures restrictives et à surveiller davantage les communications…_

— Des troubles ? Quel genre de troubles ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 _— Voilà, maintenant tu as l'air tout à fait inquiète…_ fit-il, chagriné. _Les salkinaghis menacent de créer une coalition avec les autres peuples les moins favorisés de Portabellion qui ont des raisons assez légitimes de se plaindre de leurs conditions de vie…_

— Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y avoir… une guerre ? Où tu serais mobilisé ?

 _— Les meilleurs diplomates de plusieurs mondes sont réunis pour éviter cela_ , temporisa-t-il. _Une guerre n'est pas très vraisemblable pour l'heure. Mais je me sens… étrangement réconforté que tu puisses te faire du mouron au sujet de mon éventuelle mobilisation... Elle n'est pas d'actualité et ne risque pas de l'être, même si la situation empirait à ce point._

— Pourquoi ? Tu es réformé pour avoir les pieds plats ?

Il pouffa en faisant mine d'étouffer une toux.

 _— Non, je crains que ça ait plutôt un rapport avec… hum… la taille de mon cerveau. Même si je suis persuadé que je pourrais faire une chair à canon tout à fait acceptable, certains pourraient s'aviser que je peux offrir bien plus que mes bras pour protéger mon pays et mon monde, et que m'envoyer au front n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de tirer parti de mes ressources naturelles… Oh, non tu pleures ! Arrête, je ne supporte pas cela, je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Parlons d'autre chose._

Otto entra soudain dans le champ visuel en gros plan, comme s'il s'était mis le nez sur la caméra et demanda :

 _— Otto peut venir donner le réconfort à Claraöswin ? Otto sait aller dans sa galaxie._

— Si je te pleure dessus, tes circuits seront endommagés et tu vas rouiller.

 _— Mais je ne peux pas emmener mon père inrouillable avec moi dans le voyage. Il pourrait mourir_ , se désola-t-il.

— Je sais Otto. Et en plus, tu n'as pas le droit de quitter la planète sans son autorisation.

 _— Non ! Sans l'autorisation de_ _ **tous**_ _mes pères, ce qui est bien pire. Alors que puis-je faire ?_

Clara étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire et dit sans réfléchir :

— Oh ! Tu vas devoir t'avancer du côté obscur, jeune padawan. Trouve l'homme qui s'appelle Jack Harkness. Amène-le à te confier son bracelet temporel de téléportation cassé, répare-le et je pourrai te suivre ou bien… ton père pourra venir me retrouver !

Dave poussa l'androïde de devant la caméra et haussa un sourcil en la regardant de façon étonnée, ou peut-être intéressée.

 _— Comment connais-tu cet homme ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable…_

 _— Je vais voir s'il veut bien me le donner,_ annonça Otto avant de s'éclipser.

Clara ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction et lança à son ami un regard interloqué.

— Mais… il est parti où comme ça ? Il y est allé vraiment ?

 _— Il y a des chances,_ soupira le jeune homme. _J'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'il faut faire très attention à ce qu'on lui dit. On ne peut pas parler en l'air avec lui, il prend tout au premier degré... Comment connais-tu cet Harkness au fait ?_ redemanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

— C'est un ami du Docteur. Il m'a rendu service… dans le passé.

 _— Un ami du Docteur ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il a demandé après lui, une fois où il s'est pointé à l'improviste… et sans toi. Le vieil excentrique ne savait pas où il habitait, c'est bizarre. Un ami sait pourtant bien ce genre de chose, non ?_

— En temps normal, oui.

 _— Et puis… qu'est-ce que cette histoire de bracelet de téléportation temporel ? Cormack Industries a récupéré le brevet de Transmat Systems grâce à l'âpre négociation d'Otto mais nous n'avons jamais entendu parler d'une chose de ce genre…_

— Cet objet appartient au futur et il ne fonctionne plus. Le Docteur a aussi désactivé celui de John.

 _— John ?_

— John Hart. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours sur Velquesh…

 _— Oui, il y est !_ grommela Dave. _Tout Guernö caquète et glousse de ce qu'il soit (dit-on) le… euh… concubin notoire de Harkness._

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais homme à aimer ce genre de commérage… le taquina-t-elle.

 _— Quel commérage ?_ répliqua-t-il en jouant les offusqués mais les yeux plissés de petites rides amusées. _Avec son associée et Miss Watts, ils vivent tous ensemble sous le même toit et toute la ville a des palpitations rien que d'imaginer que ce soit un genre de « ménage à quatre ». De fait, on n'arrive pas tellement à savoir qui sort officiellement avec qui, tant ils sont ambigus…_

— Est-ce que c'est ta loyauté envers Matthew Cormack qui s'exprime ?

 _— Peut-être un peu. Mais pas seulement..._

— …Ou ta jalousie de voir que Jack-Pacha réussit à rassembler sans difficulté tout un petit harem rien que pour lui, tandis que toi et moi ne sommes pas fichus d'avoir la moindre relation affective dans nos vies ?

 _— Pas la moindre ?_ répéta-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

— En tout cas, on sent que tu le vis très bien… pouffa-t-elle en comprenant pourtant qu'il réagissait plutôt à la confirmation qu'elle était un cœur à prendre.

 _— Hum, vraiment très bien… Clara, je voulais te dire quelque chose…_

Le ton de sa voix s'était considérablement adouci, et elle eut le frisson.

— Laquelle ?

Il jeta les yeux sur une zone de son écran et ajouta d'une voix complètement différente et nettement déçue :

 _— Euh… Zut ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ? Il va y avoir une éruption solaire dans une minute et je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne fasse pas sauter la liaison, maintenant qu'Otto n'est plus là pour la stabiliser…_

— Ok, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant inconsciemment vers lui.

 _— Je voulais te dire que j'aime beaucoup… notre amitié et que j'y tiens. Même si elle n'est pas forcément menacée par une guerre imminente des rebelles prolétaristes du fond du système…_

— Je crois que ça va te surprendre mais…je m'en doute un peu !... Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose car, sans cela, notre relation s'en serait trouvée exagérément dramatisée et j'aurais eu sans doute alors très envie de t'embrasser pour le cas où tu irais mourir bientôt…

 _— On l'a échappé belle, alors…_ répondit-il avec un sourire timide mais rieur.

— Je le pense aus…

L'image sauta et la communication fut coupée. Elle expira lentement sa frustration.

.°.

Aucune de ses tentatives de communication en mode texte ne donnèrent rien.

En désespoir de cause et pour patienter au cas où Dave reviendrait rapidement en ligne, elle lança une recherche internet sur le mot Torchwood et découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait aucune entrée à ce sujet. Mais réellement aucune, ce qui était très suspect. Jack ne lui avait-il pas proposé de la rencontrer ? Il avait parlé du début du 21e et 2014, ça restait tout de même le début ?  
Par acquit de conscience, elle essaya de saisir « Jack Harkness » dans le moteur de recherche mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant non plus.

Agacée, elle allait arrêter et aller se coucher quand elle eut l'idée de faire une recherche pour « Helen Magnus ». Et là bingo ! Un site, une fondation pour la protection des animaux nommée Sanctuary, une biographie, et même l'adresse d'une succursale à Londres. Clara n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'adresse s'afficher : Queen Ann Sreet ! C'était littéralement à deux pas de la maison où elle habitait en 1888…

Comme l'heure était trop tardive, elle se dit qu'elle appellerait plutôt le lendemain matin pour essayer de la voir. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire comment toute l'histoire avait fini, ça devait bien être elle !

L'idée la rasséréna un peu : elle se sentait coupable d'avoir dû partir précipitamment. Sans que l'assassin ne soit arrêté. Sans que le Docteur ne soit redevenu normal. Sans que le nouveau Docteur l'ait retrouvée pour lui dire si les gens ne mourraient plus à Meltomène…

Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de communication avec Dave mais la connexion ne semblait toujours pas réparée. Fatiguée et boudeuse, elle éteignit son ordinateur. Il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire que de se coucher, dans son vrai lit. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de Reapers dedans cette fois, et finalement, elle n'aurait pas tout perdu…

.°.

Elle devait probablement être en train de rêver quand elle crut entendre le son du Tardis. Elle consulta son réveil et vit qu'elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Et qu'en plus, elle avait faim. Elle gagna sa kitchenette au radar et ouvrit le réfrigérateur dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Elle se contenta d'un peu de lait et attrapa un verre dans l'évier qu'elle rinça machinalement. Elle finissait à peine de boire quand elle réalisa, à sa grande frayeur, qu'il y avait un homme dans la pièce avec elle !

Elle poussa un cri et lâcha le verre qui se brisa par terre. L'homme ne bougea pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle en essayant d'allumer la lumière.

— C'est moi, Otto.

— Ne me racontez pas d'histoires, Otto n'a pas cette tête-là ! dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour saisir un morceau de verre tranchant, prête à se défendre.

L'homme roula des yeux, pencha sa tête brune et en trois secondes, il reprit la forme qu'elle connaissait bien, avec ce petit mouvement d'écailles caractéristique qui le remodelait en un clin d'œil.

— Espèce de petit Dalek ! Tu m'as fait très peur ! Tu ne peux pas apparaître comme ça chez les gens sans prévenir !

— C'était très important… J'ai un message pour vous.

— Un message de Dave ?

Otto secoua la tête.

— Non, un message de Jackharkness Harknessetsong…

Elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête pendant qu'elle sortait un balai pour ramasser le verre brisé.

— Il dit : « Pourquoi me feriez-vous ce cadeau ? ».

— Quel cadeau, Otto ?

L'androïde leva son bras devant sa figure et désigna son poignet gauche du doigt.

— La chose qu'il porte à la jonction de l'avant-bras et de l'appendice manuel. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais la réparer. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ferais cela. J'ai répondu parce que Claraöswin a dit qu'elle pouvait venir dans notre monde s'il était réparé. Il a redit : mais qui est Claraöswin, j'ai dit que vous étiez la femme qui suivait partout le Docteur. Et alors il a répondu que c'était un bien trop beau cadeau de la part de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine…

— Non, il n'a pas répondu ça… tiqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas sa façon de parler.

Otto la considéra un instant avec hésitation.

— C'est vrai, c'est lui qui m'a dicté ce que je devais dire pour que je ne me trompe pas.

Clara sourit et demanda à l'androïde s'il pouvait porter un message en retour à Jackharkness Harknessetsong, à quoi le robot conscient acquiesça avec solennité.

.°.


	16. Avec mes regrets pour le délai

**CHAPITRE XVI**

JACK HARKNESS

 _Système de Portabaal, Velquesh, Guernö, 51_ _e_ _siècle_

La porte semi-vitrée du bureau de Jack s'ouvrit brusquement en tremblant sur ses gonds, et le jeune visage boutonneux de son stagiaire Eddie, neveu d'Oscar Fielding*, apparut dans l'encadrement.

— M. Harkness ? Un homme qui demande à vous voir. Il n'a pas rendez-vous, j'ai vérifié.

— Merci Eddie. Est-ce que tu as _pensé_ à demander son nom ?

— Oui, évidemment ! répondit le gamin en roulant des yeux. Il s'appelle Otto Cormack Quatre.

— Quatre ?

— Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

— Bien… Je vais le recevoir tout de suite. Peux-tu le faire entrer et prendre mes appels le temps de notre entrevue ?

— Ça roule, boss !

Jack se frotta la figure. Eddie n'était pas protocolaire – il était sans doute trop jeune pour ça – ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais les clients d'ici c'était autre chose… Il commençait à comprendre que si le patron du Maily Telegraph lui avait « fourré ce mioche dans les pattes », c'était peut-être moins pour l'avoir à l'œil que pour se débarrasser d'un vrai _boulet_ , qui se croyait l'apôtre de la coolitude depuis qu'il faisait son stage ici…

Otto Cormack Quatre focalisa cependant bientôt toute son attention en entrant un poil théâtralement, drapé dans un costume divinement taillé sur une silhouette et bien… il fallait le dire, parfaite. Il avait une légère ressemblance avec l'aîné des Cormack.  
C'était d'autant plus évident pour lui, maintenant que Quentin se piquait de faire une cour ridiculement assidue à River et qu'on le voyait toutes les semaines ou presque venir étaler ses invitations fastueuses dans de luxueux restaurants fins... Elle était loin de les refuser toutes.

Même si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le « fameux » androïde, dont River et Amy-Leigh lui rebattaient les oreilles depuis un bail, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être bluffé. Il ne s'attendait pas à de l'aussi bel ouvrage.

— Comment allez-vous depuis hier au téléphone ? demanda poliment la boîte de conserve sexy en lui écrasant la main dans sa poigne de titane, au-dessous d'un regard direct.

— Très bien, répondit pareillement Jack. Justement, je ne comptais pas recevoir de retour dans un délai si court. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Otto Cormack affecta une légère pose en prenant place sur le siège visiteur, avec un fin sourire indéchiffrable. Comme s'il prenait le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec une réelle curiosité. La plante piteuse. Les classeurs mal fermés. La lampe à abat-jour vert un peu poussiéreuse. Les stores pas encore réparés…

— J'ai simplement obtenu une réponse à votre question.

— Hum, rapide ! fit Jack un peu intrigué par le personnage qui lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un vieux film. C'est peut-être vous que je devrais embaucher à la place d'Eddie…

— Merci, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas le budget pour vous offrir mes services, répondit l'autre.

Jack sourit en se disant qu'il n'allait _vraiment pas bien_ , s'il commençait maintenant à entendre des sous-entendus dans la conversation de ce robot.

— Pas faux. J'ai à peine le budget pour Eddie qui ne me coûte rien… Mais évitez de l'ébruiter, ce serait sympa. Alors, vous avez des informations concernant la remise en état du bracelet ? Cette femme vous a dit pourquoi elle voulait m'offrir sa réparation ? Sans aucune contrepartie et sans même voir le devis ? Est-ce que c'est… une admiratrice ? Une mécène peut-être ? Cette ville en compte de fort vieilles, et fort riches…

— Êtes-vous en train de dire que si elle était vieille et riche sa générosité serait plus… acceptable ?

— Je… n'ai rien dit de tel, contra prudemment le Capitaine en plissant les yeux. Je cherche seulement à comprendre où est le piège…

— Il n'y pas de piège. Elle a affirmé qu'elle vous remboursait une dette de valeur. Quand je lui ai posé votre question, elle m'a juste dit de vous répondre : _« Dites-lui que c'est de la part de Moneypenny, avec ses regrets pour le délai »._

Abasourdi, Jack laissa platement retomber ses deux bras sur son bureau, pour une fois impeccablement rangé. Eddie avait de bons côtés à ce niveau.

— _Moneypenny_? C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Est-ce que vous n'êtes plus intéressé maintenant que vous avez cette information? demanda l'androïde en le fixant avec attention.

Jack se frotta le front en inspirant profondément puis regarda l'autre avec un coup d'œil incertain.

— Hier, vous m'avez dit qu'elle s'appelait Clara Oswin et qu'elle était la compagne du Docteur…

L'androïde acquiesça avant de réciter :

— _« Clara Oswin Oswald, alias Jane Moneypenny, envoie son amical souvenir à Jack l'Embrasseur, alias Jackson Harker, alias Jack Harkness, pour son aide précieuse et le prie de lui prêter son bracelet afin qu'elle le fasse réparer avant de le lui rendre, avec ses regrets pour l'attente »_. Ce sont ses mots exacts. Il sera réparé par mes soins, je le précise. Que lui répondez-vous ?

— Qu'il faut absolument que je la voie ! J'ai des informations très importantes au sujet de sa… euh… famille… Attendez, est-ce qu'elle a toujours la trentaine sexy ?

— Donc si elle était jeune et belle, vous auriez d'autant plus envie de la voir ?

— Évidemment ! s'amusa Jack. Mais je crois que je devrais quand même la rencontrer même si elle était toute vieille et ridée. Est-ce que vous avez un numéro où je peux l'appeler ?

Otto Cormack fit claquer sa langue. Ou ça y ressemblait. Ce robot pouvait-il avoir une langue ?...

— Mhh, disons que mes équipes travaillent dessus.

— Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas en ville, de passage avec le Docteur ?

— Pas exactement.

Subitement nerveux, Jack se leva de sa chaise en cuir élimé.

— Écoutez, il faut que je puisse la joindre avant qu'elle ne fasse le déplacement… J'ai besoin de savoir si elle est prête à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire, qui pourrait être un peu bouleversant… Elle ne peut pas faire tout ce voyage pour découvrir… quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas apprendre.

— Si vous lui écrivez une lettre, nous pouvons la lui faire parvenir.

— Mais vous la lirez ?

— Fatalement…

— Je vais y réfléchir et je vous recontacte.

— Très bien. Est-ce que vous me confiez votre « manipulateur », que nous regardions pendant ce temps ce qu'il nous est possible de faire ?

Jack ne savait pas s'il faisait le bon choix ou si c'était une regrettable erreur, mais il releva sans discuter la manche de sa chemise et désangla son bracelet avant de le tendre à son vis-à-vis.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD

 _Système solaire, Terre, Londres, juin 2014_

Elle venait de raccrocher quand elle entendit qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message sur l'ordinateur. Elle avait fini par parvenir à joindre un certain Will Zimmerman qui lui avait expliqué tout à fait gentiment et patiemment que la Fondation Sanctuary où il avait travaillé pendant quelques années, avait fermé ses portes il y avait environ un an et demie. Quand elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus, il lui avait simplement dit qu'un grave accident s'était produit dans les locaux d'un des centres et que le gouvernement avait décidé sa fermeture.

En l'entendant parler, Clara faisait le rapprochement avec la mystérieuse disparition de Torchwood qui s'était trouvé démantelé un peu avant. Elle se demandait si deux organisations de ce genre avec des activités « parallèles » pouvaient s'évaporer aussi fortuitement sans qu'il y ait un rapport… Elle n'osa pas poser la question à son interlocuteur toutefois et lui demanda s'il avait un moyen de contacter Helen Magnus.

Là encore, il lui répondit qu'elle était portée disparue dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé les locaux de Sanctuary et qu'il y avait tout lieu de croire qu'elle n'y avait pas survécu. Elle répondit qu'elle était navrée de l'apprendre. Même si Helen Magnus avait une exceptionnelle longévité, peut-être n'était-elle pas invulnérable…

Elle commençait à le remercier pour son accueil et à le saluer quand il lui avait demandé pour quelle raison elle cherchait à joindre le Docteur Magnus, et si c'était en rapport avec les « anciennes missions du centre ». Elle le détrompa en lui disant que c'était personnel.  
Il fut assez malin pour réussir à laisser entendre qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider, à quoi elle répondit qu'il faudrait certainement des infrastructures spécialisées pour retrouver la personne disparue qu'Helen et elle avaient en commun.

Et là Will Zimmerman avait abandonné son petit jeu, en demandant :

— _Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un… phénomène ?_

— Je crois… qu'il est assez vaniteux pour souhaiter qu'on le qualifie de la sorte !

A l'autre bout du fil, Zimmerman avait étouffé un rire et avait repris d'un ton prudent :

— _Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait ce que je voulais dire… Pouvez-vous me donner un nom ?_

— Pas au téléphone.

— _Il est recherché ?_

— Plutôt oui.

Après une très brève pause, la question survint, inattendue :

— _On peut se voir ?_

— Pourquoi ? L'affaire vous intéresse ?

— _Ça se pourrait. Vous habitez en Europe, d'après l'indicatif. Vous êtes où ?_

— Une petite capitale anglophone.

— _Ah c'est ça votre accent… Je prends quelques contacts et je vous rappelle._

— Dites-moi Will, vous faites toujours des trucs aussi dingues ?

— _Qu'y a-t-il de dingue à ce qu'un profiler tâche d'en savoir plus sur un homme recherché ?_ avait-il répondu avec un sourire audible. _A bientôt_.

.°.

Perdue dans le souvenir de cette conversation qui lui paraissait étrange, quoique plaisante, elle hésitait à consulter sa boîte mail pour ne pas casser les émotions qui étaient les siennes.  
Tout s'enchaînait si vite. Trop à son goût. Tous ces modes de communication fantastiques mais qui ne marchaient qu'à moitié… Et puis soudain, elle était de retour chez elle, utilisait le téléphone, et arrivait à joindre quelqu'un…

Joindre quelqu'un !... Oh Seigneur ! Elle avait oublié le Docteur ! Comment pourrait-elle faire pour lui laisser un message l'informant qu'elle était saine et sauve chez elle ? Ah si seulement, il avait daigné avoir un téléphone comme tout le monde…

Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de sa cuisine d'où elle sortit des ciseaux et du scotch. Puis à l'aide d'un crayon à papier, elle dessina des lettres sur une feuille blanche et les découpa soigneusement, avant d'aller les scotcher une par une à sa fenêtre, là où elle savait que le Docteur avait une chance de les voir face à l'endroit où il se posait d'habitude.

Elle avait essayé quelque chose d'intrigant, dans l'espoir que sa curiosité omnivore le pousserait à vérifier. Sur sa vitre, s'étalait en grosses lettres le simple petit mot suivant : _Hello scottie !_

 _._

Après avoir remisé son matériel, elle en profita pour faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine avant de se préparer un en-cas. Faute d'avoir pu faire des courses, son frigo était un peu vide… Ce fut le moment qu'Otto choisit pour réapparaître, pendant qu'elle tartinait un carré de pain de mie de fromage fondu. Comme elle le vit apparaître sous ses yeux dans la lueur blanche, cette fois elle eut moins peur. Il avait la même apparence que la dernière fois mais la changea instantanément, pour prévenir la moindre remarque de sa part.

— Avez-vous lu mon message Claraöswin ?

— Non, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais m'en laisser un ? Où ça ?

— Sur l'ordinateur… Vous autres, vous faites tout avec ces mignonnes petites machines pas puissantes.

— Mignonnes ? releva-t-elle en mordant dans sa tartine. Non, j'étais occupée ce matin, j'avais des coups de fil à passer et je n'ai pas touché à l'ordinateur.

— Je vous avais écrit…

— Pour me dire quoi ? Vas-y maintenant que tu es là.

— D'abord que mon père Dave a bientôt réparé sa connexion pour vous parler. S'il ne m'avait pas chassé hier, j'aurais pu la maintenir pendant la tempête magnétique provoquée par l'éruption solaire…

— Il ne t'a pas « chassé ». Ton père est un peu amoureux de moi, je crois. C'est normal qu'il ait un peu envie de privatiser nos échanges.

— Mais j'aime vous écouter ! Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez jamais de vos sentiments ?

— Par prudence ou par pudeur, je suppose.

— Je ne comprends pas. Ces deux émotions sont sans rapport.

— Elles conduisent toutes deux à manifester une certaine retenue.

— Soit. J'aime bien comment vous m'expliquez !

— A ton service… C'était quoi, l'autre chose que tu voulais me dire ?

— J'ai vu Jackharkness Harknessetsong. Il m'a donné son bracelet, et je l'ai apporté à Chris pour qu'il le répare.

L'information était si surprenante qu'elle faillit s'étouffer avec son sandwich en riant. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau pour le faire passer.

— Alors comme ça, tout le laboratoire est à tes ordres maintenant ?

— Ne suis-je pas l'héritier de mon père ? Il faut que je m'habitue à gouverner l'entreprise !

— Mhh, je ne suis pas sûre que donner des ordres à droite et à gauche soit vraiment ce qu'on entend par « faire ses preuves dans l'entreprise ». Enfin, par chez moi. Pourquoi Christopher a-t-il accepté de faire ce que tu voulais ?

— Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il n'en serait peut-être pas capable.

Surprise de constater la manœuvre dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, elle écarquilla les yeux et mit des poings réprobateurs sur ses hanches.

— Otto ! Tu l'as manipulé ! C'est mal !

— Non. S'il n'en est pas capable, j'aurai prouvé que j'avais raison. Et s'il en est capable, alors il sera bien content d'affirmer qu'il est plus intelligent que ce que je croyais – pour un organique. Il était très content que je lui demande ça. Depuis que je m'auto-upgrade seul, il ne me voit plus beaucoup.

— Auto-upgrade seul ?... Mhh, c'est bien ce que je soupçonnais. Tu es en pleine adolescence…

— Je suis né à maturité physique, je ne peux pas être « adolescent ».

— Ben voyons. Les adolescents, c'est ma spécialité, je travaille avec eux tous les jours… Crois-moi si je te dis que tu traverses une phase adolescente. Même si manifestement, tu es capable de te faire passer pour plus adulte que tu ne l'es, en trafiquant ton apparence…

Le robot parut méditer cela et puis ajouta un peu timidement au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes :

— Sur ton monde, toutes les jeunes filles immatures font ça. Essayer d'avoir l'air plus vieilles.

— Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qui intéresse les jeunes filles ?

— Deux de mes pères sont amoureux, un autre marié. J'essaie de comprendre leurs centres d'intérêt. Mais c'est compliqué.

— Oui. En tout cas, je suis surprise que Jack t'ait donné son bracelet. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lui enlever, il a fait un tas de manières effarouchées comme quoi qu'il se sentait tout nu sans lui…

— Apparemment, ça ne lui faisait rien d'être nu devant moi.

— Fais attention à ne pas répéter ce genre de choses en sa présence, Otto… conseilla-t-elle avec un coup d'œil inquiet.

— Pourquoi ?

Autant pour se donner une contenance que pour compléter son encas, elle sortit sa bouilloire et la remplit d'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer pour se faire un thé.

— Jack est connu pour ses réparties à caractère sexuel. Si tu continues à lui rendre visite en prenant l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme « à pleine maturité physique » comme tu dis, il pourrait te faire des avances et je ne voudrais pas qu'il profite de ton innocence. Il se flatte d'avoir des goûts plutôt… _éclectiques_.

— Éclectiques, pas électroniques, répliqua Otto, l'air content de sa blague. Le sexe est un tabou culturel des humains organiques. Je ne suis pas concerné.

— Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu vas le voir sous cette apparence et tu viens me voir sous une autre ?

Otto esquissa un sourire rentré et puis répondit :

— Ceci est mon apparence initiale. Celle sous laquelle vous m'avez vu la première fois. Pour les gens que je ne connais pas encore, j'aime cesser de me ressembler. J'essaie d'avoir l'air plus humain. J'essaie de comprendre comment vous fonctionnez et je fais des tests. Hier, vous aviez changé votre apparence pour parler à mon père, pour avoir davantage son attention. En quoi est-ce différent ?

— Hum, je te remercie pour ta franchise ! dit-elle en versant un peu d'eau frémissante dans un mug.

— J'ai dit quelque chose d'inconvenant ?

— Non, tu as dit quelque chose de partiellement vrai. J'ai changé mon apparence pour faire plaisir à ton père. Ma culture considère qu'il est « courtois » de soigner sa présentation et d'apparaître à son avantage pour des occasions spéciales…

— Une première rencontre, n'est-ce pas une occasion spéciale ? insista-t-il étonné.

Quelques secondes plus tard pourtant, il se reprit et contre-argumenta ce qu'il venait de dire, comme s'il avait continué la conversation dans sa tête sans l'exprimer tout haut.

— Non, finalement, ce n'est pas bien. Maintenant qu'il vous a vue toute upgradée, mon père pense qu'il n'est pas assez attractif pour vous.

Clara reposa la bouilloire sur son socle avec un sourire.

— Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, au stade de maturité où tu en es, mais… ton père n'a pas forcément toujours raison ! En tous cas, sur ce point précis.

— Ha-ha ! Je veux raconter ceci à Matthew ! Pouvez-vous aller lire le message de Jackharkness Harknessetsong ? Il attend une réponse de votre part.

— Je croyais que c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé un message ?

— Non, je n'ai fait que le transmettre car il n'a pas les moyens de vous contacter directement. Au revoir Claraöswin.

L'androïde s'effaça dans sa lumière blanche, laissant une Clara toute songeuse déposer son mug vide dans l'évier.

.°.

.

* * *

* Oscar Fielding est un personnage de mon univers alternatif. Apparu dans l'épisode 3 ( _From Vegas with love -2_ ), il a proposé ce stage pour son neveu dans l'épisode 6 ( _Ce qui reste de moi_ ).


	17. Où subsiste encore ton Echo

**CHAPITRE XVII**

CLARA OSWALD

Les mains légèrement tremblantes et moites d'appréhension, elle gagna le salon pour se remettre à l'ordinateur en essayant de se promettre qu'elle devrait corriger impérativement des copies ensuite. Le mercredi n'allait pas durer indéfiniment, surtout sans Tardis dans les parages…

Dans sa messagerie, elle avait bien un mail de ce petit cachotier d'Otto – qui s'était apparemment bien gardé de dire à quiconque qu'il avait son propre moyen d'entrer en communication avec elle... Elle cliqua sur le message pour en prendre connaissance.

* * *

 **De** : Otto Cormack IV / Cormack Industries et Systèmes  
 **A** : Claraöswin  
 **Objet** : message important

Claraöswin,

Je suis allé demander à Jackharkness Harknessetsong son bracelet de voyage spatio-temporel et il a bien voulu me le donner tout en montrant des signes évidents de méfiance.  
Toutefois quand je lui ai répété votre charade que j'avais apprise, il a eu l'air mal à l'aise au point que j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il refuserait notre accord. Il affirmait qu'il avait des choses importantes à vous dire que vous n'aimeriez peut-être pas. Si je comprends bien, au point de peut-être renoncer à venir sur Velquesh avec le bracelet, même s'il était réparé.

Je me suis efforcé de le comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Le voici ci-après.  
OC4

* * *

 **De** : Jack Harkness / Harkness  & Song  
 **A** : Otto Cormack 4  
 **Objet** : Message à faire suivre

Cher M. Cormack,

Voici le message que je destine à votre généreuse commanditaire. Je vous remercie de le lui faire parvenir et reste votre obligé.

J.H.

.°.

 _Chère Moneypenny,_

 _Après tout ce temps, voilà que vous montrez le bout de votre nez !... J'avoue que la nouvelle a fait son petit effet. Je passerais sans doute pour un goujat si je vous disais que, passées les trente premières années, j'ai perdu tout espoir de vous revoir débarquer. Si on considère que j'ai maintenant quitté la Terre depuis plusieurs décennies, ok, je l'avoue, votre message m'a un peu pris au dépourvu..._

 _Et ce n'est pas facile de prendre au dépourvu un type comme moi !_

 _Vous l'avez pourtant fait une seconde fois en beauté, en me révélant que votre nom était Clara Oswin Oswald… En raclant les fonds de tiroirs de mes souvenirs londoniens d'un autre siècle lointain, il me semble bien que, plusieurs fois, je vous avais laissé l'occasion de me dire qui vous étiez. Et que votre « sœur » n'en était pas une._

 _Vous avez toutefois préféré me mentir sciemment à répétition. Et m'abandonner là-bas, alors que je n'aurais jamais dû m'y trouver et que j'aurais tout donné pour profiter de votre taxi de retour, vers l'époque où je vivais._

 _Maintenant que je sais de façon plus récente que vous êtes une compagne du 12_ _e_ _Docteur, je crois que je peux, si ce n'est comprendre tout au moins deviner, les raisons qui ont pu vous pousser à me taire une vérité que j'étais pourtant largement à même de capter vite, d'autant mieux que j'avais fréquenté le bonhomme…_

 _Je ne sais pas quel sentiment vous pousse aujourd'hui à me proposer la réparation du manipulateur de vortex. Au hasard, la mauvaise conscience ? Cela ne vous coûte pas cher pourtant, car le Docteur me le reprendra dès qu'il le saura. J'en tremble de songer que c'était sans doute lui, votre « James » sur lequel je m'étais si longuement interrogé, avec une certaine frustration. J'admets que je suis un peu déçu car je trouve qu'il n'a pas la tête de l'emploi, mais ça ne me regarde pas._

 _Je suppose que vous avez certainement une image de moi plutôt déplorable si elle est alimentée par le Seigneur du Temps. Pourtant je ne comprends pas comment vos souvenirs ne vous disent pas que je ne suis pas aussi détestable qu'on aimerait vous le faire croire. Nous nous sommes fréquentés suffisamment de temps, quand vous ne vous faisiez pas appeler « Moneypenny », assez pour que vous deviez vous souvenir que je ne suis pas forcément toujours ni tout le temps, l'imbécile vaniteux et inconséquent qui fait ma réputation…_

 _Alors pour compléter le reste du portrait, je me permettrai d'être brutal : apprenez qu'après votre « mort », un mauvais jour de décembre quelques années plus tard, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'élever votre fils._

 _Je ne sais pas si vous voudrez plus d'information là-dessus. Mais si c'est oui, je crains que vous ne deviez faire avant toute chose, amende honorable auprès de moi._

 _Jack_

 _PS : Super flippant. Plus je vous écris, plus je me remets à parler comme ce bon vieux Jackson Harker, ce qui me fait vraiment bizarre._

.°.

* * *

Clara se sentit atterrée par ce message et par la colère qu'elle devinait entre les lignes.  
Elle comprenait qu'il lui fasse durement savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de ses cachoteries et sans doute avait-elle mérité une part de son ressentiment légitime, si l'on se plaçait de son point de vue.

Mais pourquoi disait-il qu'il avait « élevé son fils » ? Son double était célibataire. Et elle l'aurait vu dans le petit garni de son Echo, s'il y avait eu la moindre trace indiquant qu'un enfant vivait là… Etait-il en train d'insinuer que par la suite, il avait continué à la voir, et qu'ils avaient eu… _un enfant ensemble_ ?

Miséricorde ! Voilà un truc qui cotait sauvagement à l'échelle de Richter !

Jamais elle n'avait pensé une seule fois, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était entrée dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur, qu'elle avait pu avoir à chaque fois toute une vraie vie, avec mari, enfants et tout le toutim ! Honteuse, elle réalisait qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginé son intervention pour contrer la Grande Intelligence que comme un « patch correctif », où des versions d'elle-même, auraient été spontanément suscitées pour intervenir au bon moment, et sauver les différentes incarnations du Docteur. Mais que devenaient-elles ensuite, et qu'avaient-elles fait avant ? Voilà une chose à laquelle, elle n'avait pas accordé une once de réflexion…

C'était vraiment perturbant de penser que son Echo et Jack aient pu être non seulement amants mais en plus parents ! Elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle ait pu le trouver séduisant mais en toute honnêteté, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui ait pu s'attacher à elle, au point de continuer à la fréquenter et même de prendre en charge l'éducation d'un enfant... Cela ne collait pas avec son personnage.

Bouleversée, elle tenta d'envoyer une réponse sur l'adresse d'Otto pour savoir si elle pouvait lui répondre par ce biais, puis elle alla chercher ses copies dans l'espoir un peu saugrenu de faire ce qui était prévu.

Sans nouvelles du Docteur, elle devait continuer sa routine habituelle. Qui savait quand il s'essaierait à faire une visite nostalgique devant ses fenêtres ?

Mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne voyait même pas les fautes que faisaient ses élèves. Elle posa alors ses copies de côté et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

.°.

* * *

HELEN MAGNUS ET WILL ZIMMERMAN

Dans les nouveaux locaux secrets et désormais souterrains de Sanctuary à Old City, Will était adossé rêveusement à un coin du bureau d'Helen noyé de bazar, tandis que celle-ci, debout devant une paillasse non loin de là, avait le nez sur son microscope. Ses longs cheveux bruns la dérangeaient pendant son observation et elle fit un mouvement pour les tresser sommairement afin de pouvoir regarder mieux l'échantillon qui se trouvait pris entre les deux lamelles de verre.

— Ces cellules sont bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ? Et des branchies comme ça, c'est la première fois que j'en vois !...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, bras croisés autour de la poitrine et les yeux perdus dans le vague en une fausse contemplation d'un antique plésiosaure décorant le mur en face de lui, ne répondit pas.

— Dis donc, tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit-elle pour le tirer de son mutisme.

— Oui. En fait… non, avoua-t-il un peu piteusement. J'ai reçu un appel bizarre d'une femme aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'es pas un peu grand, pour être encore troublé par la seule voix d'une femme au téléphone ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. D'ailleurs, je croyais que ça allait bien entre Abby et toi ?

Il lui coula un de ses doux regards soucieux et un peu gênés qu'elle trouvait toujours si adorables. Elle avait toujours aimé sa bouille d'ange qu'il faisait tout pour viriliser tant bien que mal en la rendant rugueuse, mais sans complètement y parvenir.

— Ça va très bien entre Abby et moi, je te remercie. Fais voir ces cellules… Je rêve où il y a deux noyaux ?

Helen soupira, se redressa et se tourna vers lui, main sur la hanche.

— Bon, OK. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— Non, j'ai un peu honte, rechigna-t-il. Je crois que c'est un truc dont je devrais parler avec Henry.

— Tu sais, qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me choque et que je te connais depuis que tu es petit…

Il resta là un peu obtus, à regarder obstinément ailleurs. Une moue résolue pinçait ses lèvres fines, mais cette résolution faiblissait sous l'impact d'un ressenti intérieur qui le chavirait.

— Depuis qu'on s'est parlé… je ressens… un truc, hésita-t-il. Rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête !

— Un truc ? Un truc dans le genre… pulsion sexuelle ?

Il la considéra d'un air ahuri et puis fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Ah, mais non ! Pas du tout ! Oh, vraiment bravo ! Je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre maintenant…

Elle haussa une épaule et revint à son microscope.

— Je ne sais pas… Tu me dis d'abord que tu préfères en discuter avec un homme, puis tu as l'air troublé et maintenant carrément honteux… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense ?

— Que Tesla a une sale influence sur toi ces derniers temps ?

— Ne change pas de sujet… Comment s'appelle donc cette inconnue qui fait vaciller les sens du parangon de vertu qu'est Will Zimmerman ?

— Clara Oswald.

Helen lâcha son microscope pour regarder son ami et bras droit avec attention en inclinant pensivement la tête sur le côté, une drôle d'expression lointaine peinte sur ses traits toujours jeunes.

— Quoi ? Tu la connais ? questionna-t-il avec une sorte d'espoir.

— C'est un nom qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je suis presque sûre que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part… Tu as fait une recherche sur elle ?

— Non, pas encore, je suis venu directement ici.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

— En fait, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle cherchait, mais toi.

— Moi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi ?

— Elle a dit que vous aviez un ami commun, qu'elle le recherchait, se demandait si toi tu aurais pu lui donner des nouvelles…

— Quel ami ?

— Elle a refusé de le dire au téléphone en prétextant qu'il était recherché.

— Ça sent un peu le coup fourré, non ? fit-elle remarquer avec une moue dubitative et un regard qui disait assez qu'il devrait se montrer plus circonspect à l'avenir.

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé, alors je l'ai un peu testée sur deux ou trois mots-clés.

— Et ?

— Et ça n'a rien donné. Elle ne connait pas nos activités précisément, reconnut-il. Et quand je lui ai proposé qu'on se voie, elle a eu l'air surprise et n'a pas sauté sur l'occasion.

Helen eut un large sourire et lui envoya une bourrade dans les côtes, dont il se défendit en faisant écran avec ses bras.

— Will, est-ce que tu crois toutes les femmes ont envie de sauter sur ton occasion, parce que tu le leur proposes ? Enfin sans t'avoir vu avant, bien sûr ?

Il lui décocha un regard noir.

— Je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'elle est anglaise. Je l'ai reconnu à son accent et elle a admis qu'elle vivait à Londres. Ce n'est pas exactement la porte à côté.

Helen lui adressa un petit sourire assez maternel puis attrapa son portable pour venir s'installer à son bureau et pianoter une recherche.

— Alors, chantonna-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas le regarder tout en faisant voler ses mains sur le clavier. Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur cette troublante sujette britannique… Clara Oswald ? Oh, ça va te plaire… Elle est professeur dans un collège à Londres. Son profil social dit qu'elle est célibataire… Mhh, assez mignonne. Tu veux voir ?

Il fit son ourson mal léché et ne se bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Ah ça, par contre, ce n'était pas prévu, laissa tomber Magnus en changeant soudain de ton.

Will n'y tenant plus, fit le tour du bureau pour venir près d'elle et se tuer les yeux, lui aussi, l'écran aux caractères minuscules.

— Il y a un dossier d'archive interne ? dit-il en voyant l'information clignoter en pointant vers leur intranet.

— Oui !… C'est peut-être pour ça que son nom m'est familier...

Helen était entrée dans la base et parcourait le document avec attention.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda le jeune homme dévoré de curiosité.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air bizarrement joyeux.

— Mon dieu _quoi_ ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Helen Magnus le regarda en éclatant de rire et tourna l'écran vers lui pour qu'il puisse lire le contenu. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

— C'est un dossier d'adoption datant du 19e siècle…Bla bla bla… Parents : Helen Magnus et… Jackson Harker ?! Qui c'est ce mec ?

— Continue… l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Non, mais… attends, tu as été mariée après Druitt ?

— Plusieurs fois, mon cher. Continue, je te dis.

Le jeune homme la lâcha des yeux à regret avec une expression suspicieuse et revint vers le document scanné à demi effacé qu'il lisait avec un peu de difficulté dans l'écriture cursive manuscrite où il était rédigé.

— Bla bla bla… enfant de sept ou huit ans répondant au nom d'Arnold… _Zimmerman_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Helen ?...

Elle fit un petit mouvement de la main pour lui indiquer de poursuivre, ce qu'il fit.

— Nom de la mère décédée… Clara Oswald ? Mais c'est une blague ?

— C'est officiel, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Tu craques pour ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

.°.


	18. O mes bisaïeux !

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

CLARA OSWALD, WILL ZIMMERMAN, HELEN MAGNUS

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle quittait Coal Hill pour son dernier cours de la journée (et qu'elle guettait malgré elle, si elle ne voyait pas le Tardis près des grilles de l'école), elle eut la surprise de voir sur le trottoir d'en face, deux personnes qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Elle ne les avait jamais vus dans le coin et doutait un peu qu'ils puissent être les parents d'un nouvel élève.

La femme était brune et portait des lunettes de soleil et un foulard sur les cheveux, un superbe blouson de cuir, un jean sombre et des bottes, tandis qu'à côté d'elle un jeune homme tête nue, habillé d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'un veston sombre, accrocha son regard. Il se pencha vers la femme pour lui dire un mot à l'oreille, puis se dirigea spontanément vers Clara, une petite serviette en cuir vieilli sous le bras.

— Clara Oswald ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire intimidé.

— Ça dépend de qui la demande… répondit-elle prudemment. Vous avez une tête d'analyste de la CIA qui n'aurait jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain…

Son sourire s'élargit et il lui tendit la main.

— Rien de tout ça : je suis Will Zimmerman, on s'est parlé l'autre jour au téléphone…

— Oh wao ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me voir ? Vous deviez avoir de bien mauvaises nouvelles pour moi… supposa-t-elle en lançant un petit coup d'œil à l'autre membre du tandem, restée sur le trottoir d'en face.

— Pas forcément mauvaises, mais nous avions très envie de vous parler.

— Me parler de quoi ?

— Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter sans qu'on fasse trop attention à nous ?

Clara acquiesça sobrement en donnant un petit coup de menton vers le pub plus bas dans la rue et puis elle ajouta :

— Est-ce qu'Helen va rester là à nous attendre ?

.°.

Comme il faisait déjà sombre dans le pub aux murs foncés et que la lumière filtrait mal par la baie composée de petits carreaux, Helen Magnus avait ôté ses lunettes noires et retiré le carré de soie qui protégeait ses cheveux longs. Quand ils s'étaient tous assis à une petite table d'angle, pour prendre un peu d'eau gazeuse avec une rondelle de citron, Clara l'avait dévisagée avec incrédulité.

— C'est à peine croyable, vous n'avez absolument pas changé ! remarqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire admiratif. A part la couleur des cheveux.

— J'allais vous dire la même chose ! rétorqua Helen en lui retournant son examen.

— Mêmes effets et pourtant des causes différentes !

— Expliquez-moi ça… intervint Will avec curiosité.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'elle puisse en mettre plein la vue à des gens habitués à des choses extraordinaires. Clara le savourait à sa juste valeur et puis elle hocha la tête avant de résumer avec un léger coin de sourire :

— C'est simple : Helen vit longtemps sans vieillir. Moi je voyage dans le temps, et je l'ai rencontrée avant-hier.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle tenta de leur expliquer qu'elle était à la recherche de toute information disponible sur un homme qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son dernier voyage au 19e siècle et qui semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu de la Terre alors qu'il aurait dû s'y trouver. Elle souligna à Helen que cet homme avait affirmé devant elle qu'il la contacterait pour l'avertir de l'identité secrète de son fiancé Druitt et se demandait s'il l'avait fait et si elle s'en souvenait.

Helen avait acquiescé avec des ombres dans les yeux.

— Oui, il l'a fait. Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Jackson Harker ?

Clara opina vivement du chef.

— Malheureusement, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui après la Première Guerre Mondiale. Je sais qu'il a cherché à me joindre à cette époque, nous étions séparés depuis quelques années… mais je l'ai manqué et après, je n'en ai plus entendu parler que fortuitement.

— Heu ? Séparés ?

— Oui, nous avons été mariés pendant pas loin de quinze ans. On dirait que ça vous surprend ?

— Et bien c'est-à-dire que…. que… cela ne me regarde pas ! bredouilla-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise. Il y a pourtant une chose que vous pourriez peut-être me dire par contre, si vous l'avez si bien connu. Il affirme qu'il a pris en charge l'éducation d'un jeune enfant quelques années après l'épisode que vous savez.

— C'est la vérité, confirma Helen. C'est même la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes mariés : pour pouvoir adopter le petit garçon dont il disait qu'il était le tuteur.

— Est-ce qu'il a jamais mentionné quels étaient ses liens exacts avec cet enfant ? Cela m'est difficile de l'imaginer en père et en mari attentionné car ça lui ressemble bien peu aujourd'hui.

Helen la regardait d'un œil amusé lui sortir des formules prudentes alors qu'elle était parfaitement au clair sur l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois épousé. De fait, c'était le meilleur mariage de convenance qu'elle avait jamais contracté. Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Arnold les quitte pour se marier et aller vivre sa vie d'adulte. Ils l'avaient même suivi un temps aux Etats-Unis mais chacun de leur côté.

Jack était à cette époque, comme elle, très conscient de l'avantage qu'il y avait à être ensemble légalement pour la galerie et donnait d'ailleurs admirablement le change en public. Il s'était toujours montré très respectueux d'elle et discret avec ses amants, ce dont elle lui savait gré. Elle avait, du reste, appliqué avec lui la même politique... Ne pas se nuire, être respectueux, collaborer même !  
D'une aide précieuse dans les situations d'urgence avec les Phénomènes, il avait toujours été un agréable compagnon le plus souvent, malgré un goût très prononcé pour la taquinerie. Leur couple improbable d'exilés du 20e siècle incapables d'y revenir, avait toujours bien fonctionné car ils s'entendaient à merveille sur beaucoup de choses. Mais leurs similitudes, si elles les avaient rapprochées facilement au début, avaient peut-être aussi créé, au bout d'un temps compréhensible, une certaine lassitude. Le point le plus difficile de leur relation n'avait été ni l'éducation de leur enfant, ni même leur mariage en tant que tel, et encore moins le sexe, mais bien l'idéalisme.

En effet, entre lui qui avait l'habitude de gérer les menaces non humaines de façon expéditive et radicale, et elle qui entendait avoir une approche plus protectrice et préservatrice, les disputes passionnées allaient bon train. Mais… les réconciliations sur l'oreiller aussi !

— Pour autant que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui pendant notre mariage qui par bien des côtés s'avérait plutôt… moderne. Quant à l'enfant, il m'a d'abord dit qu'il était son tuteur mais ultérieurement, il a fini par m'avouer qu'il était son père. Il y a mis tant de mauvaise grâce que je suppose que c'était vrai. Je n'ai jamais saisi pourquoi, je n'avais bien sûr aucune forme de jugement ou de ressentiment par rapport à cela.

Clara mit quelques secondes à encaisser l'information, en proie à une certaine confusion qu'elle essayait de son mieux de ne pas montrer. Will ignorant le problème de fond, la regardait d'un air à la fois soucieux et compatissant, parce qu'elle ne devait pas y réussir si bien que ça.

— Pardonnez-moi Helen, j'ai encore une dernière question… J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très attachée à votre travail et à votre carrière, en manifestant très tôt une indépendance marquée… Pourquoi avez-vous choisi à un moment la vie de famille et épousé un homme avec un enfant qui n'était pas le vôtre ?

— Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais Jack et moi avions… un certain nombre de points communs et nous avons vite compris que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à la fois pour nous garantir la meilleure couverture pour nos activités et pour veiller sur Arnie. Nos expériences respectives dans la direction de cellules secrètes et la mise en place de réseaux internationaux nous fut mutuellement très profitable…

Will regarda Helen de travers parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que la jeune anglaise était bouleversée et probablement gênée de la façon très ouverte dont elle parlait de son ex. Comme il soupçonnait fortement qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui, il se doutait que ces révélations venaient sans doute étouffer dans l'oeuf une romance naissante. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas cela ? Elle faisait encore son butor.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne, très brièvement pour ne pas l'embarrasser, avant de dire en sortant un papier de sa sacoche :

— Dans de vieilles archives, nous avons retrouvé un certificat d'adoption. Si vous le consultez, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux les raisons qui ont poussé Helen à… prendre cette décision.

Au-dessus de la table, il lui tendit un document plastifié qu'elle regarda sans parvenir à se concentrer trop… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le nom de l'enfant.

— L'enfant s'appelle comme vous ! releva-t-elle. Arnold Zimmerman, c'est quelqu'un de votre famille ?

Will acquiesça sobrement, expliquant qu'il avait dû compléter un peu ses recherches généalogiques car s'il connaissait bien les noms de ses grands-parents parce qu'ils étaient répertoriés comme américains – son grand-père ayant fait le débarquement de Normandie – il n'était pas très sûr de ses aïeux irlandais.

— J'ai découvert que cet Arnold Zimmerman était le père de mon grand-père Jack. Peut-être avez-vous noté le nom de sa mère naturelle ? se risqua-t-il à dire, très impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire là-dessus.

Clara jeta les yeux dessus sans afficher le moindre étonnement, puis lui rendit le document.

— Un nom très banal et qui connaît toujours un certain succès manifeste, répliqua-t-elle avec un triste petit sourire mâtiné d'humour. Mais vous allez sans doute pouvoir m'expliquer. Si Jackson Harker est le père de cet Arnold, pourquoi il ne s'appelait-il pas… Arnold Harker ?

Elle semblait attendre ici une réponse d'Helen qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

— Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité là-dessus et je n'ai jamais pu la lui faire avouer. Mais vous, avez-vous une aïeule qui portait le même nom que vous ?

— Non pas du tout. Enfin, génétiquement parlant, j'ai bien dû avoir quelques arrière-arrière-grand-mères, mais comme la transmission du nom reste massivement patrilinéaire, je me doute qu'elles s'appelaient autrement.

— Mais… vous n'êtes pas _un peu frappée_ par le fait qu'une femme, portant le même nom que vous, ait eu un enfant avec un homme que vous _connaissez_ ? insista Will. Le flegme britannique n'est pas une légende !

Elle ne tenait pas spécifiquement à leur faire savoir qu'en plus d'avoir le même nom, elle était aussi son portrait craché !

— Si, sûrement plus que je n'en donne l'air, admit-elle. Tous les cas d'homonymie sont toujours un peu troublants, n'est-ce pas M. Zimmerman ? Psychologiquement, nous tendons à penser que nous sommes uniques… et soudain, quelqu'un osant porter le même nom que nous, déboule et nous voilà tout perturbés.

— Vous avez retrouvé Jack finalement ? questionna Helen. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit « il affirme ».

— Pas en 2014. Mais beaucoup plus tard. Et sur une autre planète.

— Sur une autre planète ? Vous me faites marcher ?

La jeune femme esquissa une petite moue un peu moins dépitée. Elle se sentit mesquine mais ne résista pas à se venger un tout petit peu :

— Quinze ans de mariage et il ne vous a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas Terrien ? susurra-t-elle en battant des paupières.

— Quoi ? C'est un _extraterrestre_ ? Il m'a toujours dit qu'il venait de Cardiff !…

Clara la laissa à sa surprise pour répondre à son téléphone qui sonnait, s'excusant avant de se lever pour aller prendre hors du pub, sur le trottoir, l'appel en provenance de sa logeuse. Celle-ci la pressait de rentrer chez elle car une fuite d'eau s'était déclarée. Elle l'assura qu'elle se mettait en route immédiatement puis retourna près de Will et Helen pour leur dire qu'elle devait écourter car un souci domestique la contraignait à rentrer.

Sur le bitume, alors qu'Helen allait chercher leur voiture de location garée un peu plus loin, après l'avoir saluée, Will s'attarda un instant en lui prenant la main avec suffisamment de délicatesse et une absence totale d'équivocité pour qu'elle la lui laisse.

— J'aimais vraiment bien l'idée d'avoir retrouvé… une sorte de cousine ? J'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial à votre propos.

— Pourquoi ? Vous êtes médium ou un truc dans le genre ?

— Non, dit-il avec un sourire un peu confus. Non, et je suis ridicule de croire que vous avez la même impression que moi...

— Et bien, je vous trouve très sympathique, mais je ne sais pas si ça compte… reconnut-elle chaleureusement. Je risque d'avoir des nouvelles de Jack bientôt, et pour le coup, il y a toutes les chances qu'il soit bien l'homme en souvenir duquel votre grand-père Jack s'appelait Jack… Vous voulez que je lui parle de vous ?

— C'est un voyageur temporel lui aussi ?

— Il l'a été. Mais c'est surtout un immortel. A ce propos, vous n'avez jamais décelé chez vous des choses particulières au niveau biologique ?… J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes qui avaient reçu une transfusion de son sang augmentaient leur résistance physique et leur longévité. C'est ça qui est arrivé à Helen ? Elle a été transfusée à un moment donné de leur vie commune ?

Le jeune homme pétrifié essaya de masquer son trouble, ne sachant pas tout de suite quoi répondre à ça. Il subissait toujours une batterie de tests en tout genre à Sanctuary à cause des menaces épidémiologiques potentiellement transmises par les Phénomènes. Il l'aurait su si son sang avait été particulier…

— Non… Non… Pas que je sache… Helen est devenue… comme elle est, bien avant ce fameux mariage, dont personne ne savait rien. Mais ce que vous dites est très inattendu et intrigant. J'adorerais pouvoir en reparler avec vous, un de ces jours…

Helen avait ouvert la portière de sa voiture et mis un pied dehors pour se lever, taper du plat de la main sur le toit et crier à l'attention de son équipier :

— Ohé les tourtereaux! Dites-vous au revoir maintenant ! Notre vol n'attendra pas, Will ! Il faut qu'on reparte maintenant si on veut y être à temps !

Will lâcha la main de Clara à contrecœur et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de courir vers la voiture où il monta précipitamment.

L'institutrice les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire et puis se mit à courir à son tour pour rentrer chez elle. Cette fuite d'eau avait vraiment intérêt à être importante.

.°.

* * *

CLARA OSWALD ET JACK HARKNESS

Elle était en train de sortir sa clé avec fébrilité, en se demandant dans quel état de catastrophe elle allait retrouver ses affaires quand derrière elle, retentit un sifflement puissant. Déjà ennuyée par les possibles dégâts qu'elle anticipait ainsi que la nécessité de devoir trouver un autre endroit où loger – ce qui aurait compliqué la possibilité que le Docteur la retrouve si elle n'habitait plus là – elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela...

— Hey, _Moneypenny_ ! Vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer !

Interloquée, elle se retourna le geste suspendu et son sac béant dans les bras, pour découvrir Jack Harkness arriver à grands pas vers elle. Il grimpa le perron quatre à quatre, lui prit la clé et se dépêcha d'ouvrir d'un coup d'épaule en l'entraînant à l'intérieur dans son vestibule, avant de lui rendre sa clé.

— Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

Il leva le poignet et agita les doigts de sa main, tout en jouant des sourcils et de son fameux sourire.

— Et bien, je pensais que c'était évident ! Je teste le manipulateur de vortex !

— Mais… il est déjà réparé ?

— Oui et non, dit-il en la scrutant de tous ses yeux comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ça a pris quelques semaines…

— Oh je vois… Bon excusez-moi, j'ai été rappelée en urgence, il paraît qu'il y a une fuite d'eau dans ma salle de bains, il faut que j'aille voir...

Il attrapa doucement mais solidement son poignet pour la retenir.

— Relax ! C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que votre logeuse vous appelle pour vous inciter à rentrer plus vite. Elle m'a dit que vous auriez dû être là depuis au moins une heure…

— Et bien, c'est tout moi, ça ! Tellement _prévisible_ … Et c'était pour quoi, cette irruption précipitée chez moi ? Trop hâte de découvrir la déco post-moderne d'une maisonnette de banlieue ?

— Non, répondit-il en jetant pour la première fois un coup d'œil alentours. Je ne suis pas censé être sur Terre et si _on_ m'y trouve, _on_ pourrait ne pas être spécifiquement sympa avec moi… C'est plein de caméras municipales comme vous savez, faites pour assurer la protection des honnêtes citoyens… Je serais vite repéré si je restais trop longtemps dehors. Est-ce que… vous n'auriez pas un truc à boire pour moi ?

— Un truc genre quoi ? Du thé ?

— Ok, si vous remplacez l'eau par de la vodka.

— Je ne bois pas d'alcool !

— Pourquoi ? Vous êtes enceinte ?

— Dans une autre vie peut-être ! répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans réfléchir.

Profitant sans vergogne de sa stature, il la toisa de haut comme il aimait apparemment le faire, puis enleva délibérément lentement son long trenchcoat avant de le lancer sur le premier fauteuil venu – ce qu'elle considéra avec un sourcil très réprobateur qui signifiait à peu près _« vas-y prends donc tes aises, te gêne pas ! »._

— Oh vilaine chipie, vous attaqueriez direct là où ça fait mal, sans même avoir la clémence de m'offrir un calmant avant ?

Elle le fixa sans comprendre sa remarque, tentant désespérément de ne pas se laisser happer par l'émotion incompréhensible qu'il y avait dans ses yeux clairs et changeants.

— Quoi ? Votre bracelet remarche apparemment, et vous avez l'air en un seul morceau. Vous avez eu peur de finir dispersé dans l'espace ?... Et bien ça ne s'est pas produit, j'ai l'impression… Sinon, je dois encore avoir dans le frigo un peu de mousseux italien éventé qui me reste de… Ah ! Eh bien, écoutez, je ne sais plus. Techniquement du week-end dernier mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps pour moi…

— C'est tellement _tentant_ , répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme, que je crois que je serais prêt à risquer de ressortir quand même pour aller prendre un vrai verre.

— Prendre un verre… avec moi ?

— Et dîner après, si vous voulez. Je crois me rappeler que vous avez toujours faim…

Elle le considéra, le poing sur la hanche et un doigt sur le menton, en une théâtrale imitation de la moue pensive et perplexe.

— Vous m'invitez à _sortir_ ? Euh… D'après le ton de votre dernière communication, j'aurais pourtant cru que vous étiez furieux contre moi…

Il soupira, regarda ailleurs et puis toqua de l'index sur le cadran de son bracelet.

— Je me suis calmé… Et en plus, le bracelet est encore en rodage. J'ai besoin de trois heures avant qu'il soit suffisamment rechargé pour pouvoir repartir.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était un mensonge, mais qui aurait pu être vrai si le type de chez Cormack Industries qui s'en était chargé, avait été moins doué.

Elle lui adressa un gentil sourire patient comme celui qu'elle devait utiliser pour ses élèves un peu attardés.

— Jack, je ne veux pas vous chasser mais… à votre place, j'aurais plutôt eu envie de revoir des amis ! Il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette ville qui pourrait être heureux de vous croiser, même brièvement, durant ce laps de temps, non ? Vous avez largué les voiles en quelle année ?

Il lui lança un regard empreint d'une certaine tristesse. Elle avait autre chose en commun avec celle qu'il avait connue : zéro confiance en elle, et pas la moindre idée qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne d'autre…

Elle perçut pourtant son changement d'humeur et le léger voile qui avait éteint ses yeux, et elle s'était dit qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il commence à jouer à ça avec elle. Pas avec la culpabilité qu'elle avait de l'avoir laissé comme ça tout seul là-bas…

— Non. Soit ils sont morts, soit partis habiter ailleurs et pas tout près… Vous pouvez sans vergogne me considérer comme _tout à vous_ pour les cent soixante-dix prochaines minutes… D'autant que j'ai bien l'impression que vous me deviez une balade nocturne, non ?

— J'espère qu'elle sera moins mouvementée que la première…

— Vraiment ? Moi je crois plutôt que vous avez adoré ça.

Malheur ! Voilà que ça le reprenait de la regarder d'un œil trop tendre comme si elle était en sucre.

— Personne ne vous a jamais dit que la chasse au psychopathe n'a jamais été un argument convaincant pour séduire une fille ?

— Si, mais une seule fois et il y a vraiment très longtemps... dit-il en souriant encore un peu trop parce que c'était déjà _elle_ qui le lui avait dit. Accordez-moi de votre temps ce soir, parce que je suis venu de vraiment loin, et que j'ai beaucoup de choses à… essayer de vous dire.

Dans le regard qu'elle lui lança, il vit qu'elle n'était pas si surprise et aussi qu'elle semblait attendre ses révélations avec un peu d'appréhension.

— Et si je savais déjà de quoi il s'agissait ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

.°.


	19. Long is the road to your kiss

**CHAPITRE XIX : Long is the road to your kiss  
**

JACK HARKNESS

Il n'avait en réalité aucune espèce d'intention d'amener les choses sur le tapis trop précipitamment. Tout d'abord, ils étaient ressortis sans son manteau, qui était vraiment très distinctif, et elle avait pris – il s'en doutait – un malin plaisir à lui annoncer qu'elle allait le déguiser en touriste... Elle lui avait prêté un bob et des lunettes de soleil, puis ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une boutique où ils avaient acheté pour lui un bermuda blanc et une horrible chemise hawaïenne bariolée.

Le meilleur moment de complicité avait probablement été quand il les avait passés dans une cabine d'essayage, et puis était ressorti pour lui faire voir, et qu'elle avait levé les pouces en s'écriant « _On garde !_ ». Il avait protesté pour la forme qu'il était kitchissime là-dedans, elle lui avait rétorqué que le but de la manœuvre était qu'il soit méconnaissable à peu de frais, puis elle s'était dirigée vers la caisse en sortant sa carte de crédit.

Alors il était venu près d'elle et avait posé avec un naturel confondant une main gauche opportuniste et flatteuse sur sa taille en demandant trop tendrement à son oreille pourquoi elle payait. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et juste répondu aussi bas : _« On se calme, Pretty Woman. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas gardé d'argent local ? »_

La façon dont elle l'avait appelé « Pretty Woman » comme une allusion à l'histoire du travestissement qu'il y avait entre eux, l'avait rendu assez euphorique, à peu près comme si tout lui revenait en mémoire en même temps. En ressortant avec ses sacs à la main, il avait argué qu'il pouvait toujours la rembourser, si elle acceptait de faire un détour par une cache où il avait laissé de l'argent avant de quitter la Terre. A l'époque, il n'avait pas été pas vraiment sûr que ce serait un adieu définitif à cette planète… Elle avait haussé une épaule moqueuse en disant que son salaire de prof lui permettait de les lui offrir. Et que ça lui ferait un souvenir.

Des souvenirs d'elle, en fait, il en avait quelques autres de relativement plaisants, mais pas autant qu'il en aurait voulu.

Ils étaient allés prendre un verre, avant de se chercher un restaurant sympa. Et pendant ce temps, elle lui avait posé des questions sur ce que ça lui faisait d'être de retour ici, et comment c'était de vivre sur Velquesh en comparaison… C'était une compagne très agréable et malicieuse, jamais pesante. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Docteur aimait être avec elle, à défaut de comprendre pourquoi _elle_ aimait être avec lui.

Détendue et dans son milieu, elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas tellement à celle qu'il avait connue. Son regard sur lui était différent. Le regard de la Clara Oswald victorienne était sans conteste plus admiratif. Elle le prenait pour ce dont il avait l'air, avec une honnête simplicité, dépourvue de tout artifice. Mais cette « Moneypenny » semblait déjà avoir une opinion bien arrêtée sur lui et le trouver bien plus amusant qu'il ne le prévoyait.

Pendant le dîner, elle lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas restée inactive et qu'elle avait retrouvé Helen Magnus parce qu'elle espérait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire… C'est en la faisant parler qu'il réalisa alors que pour elle, malgré le ton distancié et amusé qu'elle avait pour parler de son expérience, tout ceci s'était produit très récemment. Puis en continuant plus avant, il comprit qu'en réalité, elle avait cherché après lui _tout de suite après_ être rentrée. Et cela lui causa une vive émotion imprévue.  
En ce qui le concernait, un peu moins de cent cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés. Il ne manqua pas de s'en prévaloir cocassement pour expliquer les légères défaillances de sa mémoire et cacher un peu ce que cela lui faisait.

Entre deux bouchées de sa salade, elle l'encouragea en le titillant d'un air finaud : _« Allons, vous devez bien vous souvenir si c'est vous qui avez eu Jack l'Eventreur, non ? »_. Ce fut l'occasion de lui avouer que non, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt s'il voulait passer pour un type à peu près correct aux yeux exigeants de la petite institutrice. Helen et ses amis s'étaient occupés eux-mêmes de Druitt, quelques mois plus tard. On avait parlé d'une noyade dans la Tamise mais le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Pourtant, les meurtres avaient cessé. Il n'avait pas fait pression sur Helen pour en savoir beaucoup plus étant donné le lien qui l'unissait au meurtrier. Au vingtième siècle et avec de la technologie alien, il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire. Mais au dix-neuvième et sans moyens… un type comme Druitt était proprement insaisissable et quasi intraçable... Il pouvait être n'importe où en différents points du globe en simplement deux secondes…

Elle demanda ensuite en l'écoutant avec une attention identique et cette même patience qu'avait sa jumelle, si c'était Helen qui lui avait raconté tout ça et il devinait à son ton et à son regard brillant qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Au-dessus d'un dessert au chocolat commun livré avec deux cuillers, elle manœuvra pour le faire parler d'Helen, laissant échapper ici ou là des bribes de la conversation qu'elle aurait eue avec elle. Apparemment Magnus ne l'avait pas du tout enfoncé. Bonne surprise. Avec un peu de réticence, elle lui avoua qu'elle avait du mal à le voir comme un père de famille en train d'élever un enfant. Il répondit pour l'amuser qu'il n'en faisait pas une mauvaise habitude, mais que ça pouvait arriver occasionnellement, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Très mal à propos, il se disait rêveusement que s'il pouvait les embrasser maintenant, son baiser aurait un merveilleux goût de chocolat… Il n'y avait pas de chocolat sur Velquesh. La Terre était _la seule_ putain de planète de tout l'univers où il y avait du chocolat… Il avait déjà embrassé celle qui se faisait appeler Clara Oswald, mais pas « Moneypenny » et il avait envie de savoir si cela lui rappellerait d'autres souvenirs agréables.  
Mais elle s'était levée gracieusement pour annoncer qu'elle allait aux toilettes. En fait, elle allait aussi et surtout payer le repas, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas énormément mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Quand elle le rejoignit dehors, elle le prévint qu'il ne lui restait que le temps de trajet de retour jusqu'à chez elle pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement évité d'évoquer jusqu'alors.

— Vous voulez rentrer déjà ? Il fait doux et il n'est pas si tard, souligna-t-il un peu déçu.

— Mon cher, je travaille demain, et je dois être à mon poste avant 8h…

Son humeur s'assombrit un peu. Il supposa qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop espéré rester davantage auprès d'elle. Passer la nuit avec ? Sans doute trop présomptueux de sa part. Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa rue, elle poussa un petit soupir et elle lui dit :

— Vous savez, Helen n'est pas venue seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui travaille avec elle… Peut-être que vous aimeriez le rencontrer ?

— Vous savez, dit-il pour l'imiter, d'habitude je n'ai pas besoin d'entremetteuse pour m'aider à rencontrer de jeunes hommes…

— Il paraît. Mais celui-là est un peu spécial. Il s'appelle… Will Zimmerman.

— Et à quoi il ressemble ?

— Il est mignon comme tout !

— Ce que c'est d'avoir de bons gènes, quand même… fit-il en mâchouillant un sourire.

Elle stoppa devant sa porte.

— Et voilà, je suis arrivée et vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit. Figurez-vous que je vous aurais cru plus courageux…

— Miss Moneypenny, je suis l'inventeur de la provocation gratuite… l'avertit-il avec un sourire un peu orgueilleux. Mais vous devez vous levez tôt demain et peut-être que ce que j'ai à dire, ou les questions que vous poseriez, nous entraîneraient plus tard que vous n'êtes prête à l'envisager…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses moindres paroles trahissaient son envie qu'elle soit prête à envisager bien d'autres choses avec lui. Et à ce moment de sa vie précisément, alors qu'il sentait John sur le point de repartir et que River ne manifestait toujours pas le désir de le prendre au sérieux quand il lui demandait très clairement de l'épouser, tout cela l'attirait méchamment. Il savait aussi que c'était la chose la moins maligne au monde que de séduire la compagne du Docteur. Et que s'il le faisait, il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à se faire arracher la tête… Et si c'était le cas, repousserait-t-elle jamais ?...

Elle essaya de l'aider en faisant encore une fois un nouveau pas pour l'encourager.

— Will m'a montré l'acte d'adoption d'un enfant nommé Arnold Zimmerman, avec le nom des parents adoptifs et celui de la mère naturelle… Est-ce que vous n'allez jamais combler les blancs pour moi ? Vous êtes bien venu pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vous raconter comme ça, devant votre porte, protesta-t-il.

— Faites court.

.°.

Pendant les deux semaines où son bracelet avait été en réparation, Jack avait souvent réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour essayer qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devrait fatalement raconter plus de choses sur lui-même qu'il n'y était peut-être décidé. Plus de choses sur sa relation avec sa sœur, plus de choses sur le rôle qu'elle y avait joué _elle_. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se l'imaginait, le seul moment où il se sentait de le faire, ça aurait été en la serrant dans ses bras, après l'avoir repue de caresses, et pendant qu'il câlinait paresseusement la peau toute tendre de son dos…

Mais la réalité était loin de son fantasme.

— Ok, dit-il seulement en s'adossant à un pilier du perron. Quand j'ai rencontré votre sœur, j'ai cru qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. J'étais étonné qu'une fille comme elle ne soit pas mariée ou au moins fiancée… Elle était jeune, elle était… assez jolie (il étouffa un sourire en voyant l'œil qu'elle lui lançait), ok, elle était très mignonne… Et elle avait l'air terriblement solitaire. C'est ce qui m'a intrigué quand elle est venue me parler la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais comme je l'étais moi aussi, et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ma bonne fortune…

— Ou peut-être bien que vous avez l'habitude que les filles vous tombent toutes cuites dans les bras au premier regard ? C'est assez ironique, quand on y pense.

— Pourquoi ironique ?

— Parce que vous êtes gay !

— Depuis le début, c'est ce que vous croyez ? demanda-t-il malicieusement en faisant briller ses yeux.

— Comment vous appelez un homme qui couche notoirement avec d'autres hommes ?

Il haussa une épaule avec une moue amusée.

— Et bien, ça dépend de l'époque… mais sur Terre, c'est plutôt invariablement méprisant. Mais en ce qui me concerne, puisque ma vie sexuelle a l'air de vous passionner, je couche avec des hommes, des femmes, et je ne suis pas raciste en ce qui concerne leur espèce. Je reconnais que lorsqu'ils sont vaguement humanoïdes, j'apprécie peut-être davantage mais de là à dire que je suis formel…

Un peu gênée de la tournure de la réponse, elle soupira et l'interrompit :

— Bon, j'ai à peu près saisi, ne digressez pas.

— Vous avez des questions, il faut bien que j'y réponde…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air un peu fâchée de son air taquin et puis dit d'un ton sévère qui devait faire merveille sur les petits chenapans de ses classes :

— Ok, vous avez gagné ! C'est long et j'ai mal aux pieds dans ces chaussures : à l'intérieur !…

— _Yes boss_! murmura-t-il avec satisfaction en la suivant chez elle.

.°.

Une fois dans son salon, il avait quand même réussi à ce qu'ils partagent le même canapé. Un coude sur le dossier et un peu tourné de côté, il aurait largement préféré qu'elle soit assise contre lui, voire sur lui – mais ça il se doutait bien qu'il pouvait faire une croix dessus, à ce stade.

— Où est-ce que j'en étais ?

— A ma sœur que vous trouviez à première vue étrangement solitaire. Elle ne l'était pas ?

— Non, pas tout à fait. Elle avait une amie proche dont je ne connais que le prénom, Rosa. Non Rosita. Elle aussi travaillait à la taverne. Rosita ne m'a jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié mais j'ai fini par mériter son respect un peu plus tard. Donc quand j'ai rencontré votre sœur, elle avait cette amie et cette amie l'aidait à garder son secret. Littéralement, car Clara Oswald, serveuse à _La Rose et la Couronne_ , était… mère célibataire. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai ! J'ai rencontré presque tout de suite son petit garçon. Il s'appelait Arnold mais ne répondait que quand on l'appelait Zimmy.

— Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qui était le père ?

— J'imagine, un type qui devait s'appeler Zimmerman… Elle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle disait qu'il l'avait séduite et puis abandonnée quand il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte à peine quelques semaines après. C'est plausible car elle a d'abord cru que j'allais la laisser tomber quand j'ai découvert l'existence de Zimmy.

— Donc vous l'avez revue par la suite ?

— Oui. Pour le travail, je devais revenir à Londres toutes les cinq à six semaines environ et à chaque fois, je m'arrangeais pour prendre de ses nouvelles et la voir.

— Mais vous étiez… amants ?

— Vous n'en savez vraiment rien alors ?

— Non !

— Comment expliquez-vous qu'elle vous ressemble autant, si ce n'était pas vous ?

— Là, ça nous obligerait à digresser. Gardez le cap, Capt'ain. Donc vous étiez amants… euh... occasionnels. Ne détaillez pas, j'essaie de comprendre le contexte.

— Ne faites pas cette moue sévère… Vous avez vite saisi sur place que cette époque sans assistance sociale était très rude. Clara vivait dans un quartier insalubre, son immeuble n'avait pas le chauffage, elle gagnait juste de quoi payer son loyer et la nourriture pour son fils, que Rosita gardait gratuitement le plus souvent. Faire d'elle ma maîtresse était le seul moyen de la mettre un peu plus à l'abri du besoin. Je ne me servais pas d'elle, c'était plus… de l'entraide… Je lui donnais un peu d'argent pour qu'elle puisse changer de vie.

— Changer de vie en faisant d'elle une femme entretenue ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ne suis-je pas ce soir un homme complètement entretenu ? s'amusa-t-il. Pas de jugement hâtif, s'il vous plaît Moneypenny. Rosita et moi étions d'accord sur un point et elle est devenue mon alliée là-dessus, nous voulions qu'elle quitte la taverne. Avec ce qu'elle pouvait économiser, elle prenait des cours pour mieux lire et écrire, et améliorer suffisamment son maintien et sa diction pour qu'elle puisse décrocher une place de gouvernante. C'était le grand rêve de Rosita pour elle et j'étais d'accord.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Clara.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'elle change ?

— Je trouvais qu'elle méritait mieux que ce que les circonstances avaient fait d'elle. Et probablement aussi que je me souvenais un peu de vous quelquefois, avoua-t-il.

— De moi ? Allons, soyons sérieux, vous ne m'aviez vue qu'une fois…

Il failli réagir négativement avec colère mais se morigéna, elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'impact qu'elle avait pu avoir sur lui à ce moment précis de sa vie…

— Vous aussi, vous ne m'aviez vu qu'une fois… et pourtant vous ne m'avez pas oublié pour autant.

— Ça je vous l'accorde. Bon et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le meilleur des mondes victoriens où vous jouiez les Pygmalions ? Vous réussissez à mettre vos plans à exécution, elle devient gouvernante finalement, puis un malheureux soir de décembre 1892, elle compte au nombre des victimes pendant une attaque alien heureusement endiguée avant qu'elle ne devienne plus grave… Alors quoi ? Vous récupérez Arnold qui est orphelin et vous vous mariez avec Helen Magnus – avec laquelle vous auriez gardé le contact. En quoi c'est si compliqué à dire ?…

— Une attaque alien ? Tiens donc… En effet, cette version n'est pas très compliquée à formuler, acquiesça-t-il en la regardant de côté, un peu hésitant. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que pour ce soir pourtant, elle pourra aller, car après tout ce sont les grandes lignes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ?

— Chère miss, si vous n'êtes pas elle, pourquoi devrais-je vous en parler si en détail ? Est-ce qu'elle était… un lointain membre de votre famille ?

— En toute honnêteté, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Et vous marquez un point, grimaça-t-elle en se levant pour se frotter machinalement les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge et avec mauvaise grâce, il commenta :

— Mhh, bientôt minuit, vous allez me mettre à la porte…

— Avant que votre carrosse ne se transforme en citrouille, sans doute.

Il tendit le bras et elle l'aida à se lever mais il garda sa main dans la sienne.

— En parlant de ça, je veux récupérer mon manteau… Mon stagiaire réceptionniste va faire une drôle de tête en me voyant sortir du bureau dans cet accoutrement, ça n'est pas très raccord avec la mode velquashie…

— Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de trouver encore une pitoyable excuse pour vous pavaner en sous-vêtements devant moi ?

— A peu près une fois tous les cent cinquante ans, ce n'est pas excessif je trouve, remarqua-t-il en bombant le torse. Et puis cette fois, ils sont masculins…

— Je vous raccompagne, Jack, répondit-elle faussement inflexible.

.°.

Devant la porte, elle lui tendit les sacs où étaient ses vêtements de ville pour Velquesh.

— Manteau, pantalon, chemise… J'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié, car je me doute que nous n'allons pas nous revoir de sitôt, alors si vous avez un dernier truc à dire avant que je ne vous souhaite bon retour, c'est maintenant… Est-ce que… ça fait mal de voyager avec ce truc ?

— Ça dépend de la distance… répondit-il.

— Mais là vous allez très loin et dans très longtemps…

— Ça ira… J'ai été très heureux de vous revoir en personne, Moneypenny. Et malheureux que ce ne soit que pour si peu de temps. Et j'espère avoir pu répondre à suffisamment de vos brûlantes interrogations...

Elle sourit et lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui indiquer le chemin d'un geste.

— Allez-vous-en. Il n'y a aucun moyen de rendre le moindre adieu sympathique et le faire traîner n'arrange rien. Il n'y a qu'une chose sur laquelle vous ne sembliez pas prêt à me répondre mais je m'en accommoderai.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en penchant la tête de côté.

— C'était… c'était… Pourquoi avez-vous _gardé_ l'enfant avec vous ? Ce n'est pas logique. Vous êtes un aventurier, un homme d'action, toujours mêlé à des histoires dangereuses… Pourquoi vous encombrer d'un petit orphelin qui ne vous était rien ?

— Je n'aurais qu'une seule façon de tenter de vous le faire comprendre de façon rapide et concise.

— Hum, très résumé ! Le Docteur adorerait…

— Et bien pour tout dire, murmura-t-il, je suis plutôt bien persuadé que non…

Les sacs lui glissèrent des mains quand il vint près d'elle prendre son visage dans ses paumes et presser ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement pendant un instant. Un simple baiser très doux qui n'avait rien de particulièrement passionné, mais assurément très impulsif.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? soupira-t-elle légèrement.

— D'après vous ?

— Vous dites « juste au revoir » c'est ça ?

Le visage de Jack s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

— Comment la connaissez-vous celle-ci ?

— Ten vous la pique quand vous n'êtes pas là…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, puis la sentit trembler légèrement contre lui quand d'une paume ouverte, il caressa gentiment sa nuque, tandis qu'il enroulait son autre bras au creux de sa taille pour l'appuyer franchement sur lui.

— Et est-ce qu'il fait ça aussi ? demanda-t-il plus malicieusement.

Elle baissa ses grands yeux déroutés, ses longs cils effleurant ses joues empourprées d'une très flatteuse roseur. Tâchant de contrôler son souffle, il appuya son front contre le sien.

— Jack, ce n'est pas très gentil de jouer ainsi avec moi…

— Mhh, vous mériteriez que je vous dise que c'est « juste un geste affectueux qui ne signifie rien du tout »… Mais ça ne serait pas vrai…

Pendant qu'elle souriait au souvenir de ces paroles qu'elle lui avait dites en d'autres circonstances, il profita pour reprendre encore ses lèvres pour un baiser infiniment moins chaste auquel il eut le bonheur de la sentir répondre, cette fois pas timidement du tout. Quand il rompit le contact un peu à regret, il avait le souffle un peu court mais il se sentait joyeux. Cent cinquante ans d'attente venaient de trouver enfin leur récompense…

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la voyant délicieusement troublée par son contact.

— Est-ce que c'est… une manière de dire que vous avez gardé l'enfant parce que vous _aimiez bien_ l'autre moi ?

— L'autre vous ? demanda-t-il en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Alors maintenant, c'est « l'autre vous » ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien à voir l'une avec l'autre ?…

Elle lui décocha un de ses regards mouillés pailletés de futures larmes qu'elle essuya d'une main contrariée.

— Je suis désolée… D'une certaine façon, c'était moi ! Je le sais sur le plan intellectuel, mais… je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. Je ne me souviens pas des autres vies !

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle essaya de se reculer d'un pas car tenue tout contre lui, elle n'ignorait rien de ses réactions physiques pour le moins enthousiastes, mais il la retint comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance en demandant gentiment :

— Dites-moi seulement ce que vous savez...

— Oh… soupira-t-elle pitoyablement contre son épaule en évitant de le regarder, je crois que vous la connaissez forcément un peu cette histoire… A un moment, j'ai essayé de sauver la vie du Docteur, et il s'est produit quelque chose de pas prévu… Je me suis retrouvée… répliquée en plusieurs exemplaires, tout au long de sa ligne de vie. Ces répliques qu'il appelle des « échos » ont toutes une seule mission : le protéger et déjouer l'influence pernicieuse de la Grande Intelligence, un esprit qui se sert volontiers des ordinateurs comme support. C'est une coïncidence malencontreuse que vous ayez rencontré mon écho de l'époque victorienne, et moi-même dans la même journée.

— _Coïncidence malencontreuse_ n'est vraiment pas le mot que j'aurais employé, dit-il en embrassant le dos de ses doigts repliés.

Elle haussa une épaule et il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Et pour cette raison, je crois que si je ne pars pas maintenant, et tout de suite, je vais immanquablement finir la nuit dans votre lit…

— Prétentieux ! murmura-t-elle.

— Non pas du tout, au contraire, je connais très bien mes limites, chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée en lui fermant la bouche d'un dernier baiser pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis sans demander son reste, il attrapa ses affaires et pressa la commande du manipulateur de vortex.

.°.


	20. La légende de St Ardwyad

**ÉPILOGUE : La légende de St Ardwyad  
**

LES DOCTEURS 11 ET 12

Le Docteur avait dû regagner le Tardis à pied tard dans la nuit : le pouvoir de téléportation ne fonctionnait plus. Il ne sentait plus depuis longtemps le désir de sang le chatouiller et il y avait déjà plusieurs heures que l'invisibilité ne répondait pas non plus à l'appel.

Il sortait d'une entrevue difficile avec James Watson, Nigel Griffin, Nikola Tesla et Helen Magnus. Cette dernière l'avait beaucoup surprise en montrant un certain sang-froid. Watson et elle réfléchissaient déjà à la manière d'aider de leur mieux leur infortuné collègue Druitt, même si on sentait que Watson se montrait étrangement plus bouleversé et presque plus trahi que la fiancée… Le champion de la lucidité avait été aveuglé. Il y avait là une évidence que son orgueil avait du mal à avaler.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied à bord, il se dit qu'il fallait s'occuper maintenant du cas de son envahisseuse préférée. Même sans plus avoir le super odorat, qui l'avait si bien servi pendant toute cette affaire, il vit tout de suite qu'était posé en évidence sur la console, près du frein, un sachet de papier qui devait contenir des cookies.

Peut-être que ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était qu'il avait voulu en remettre dans sa boîte en fer. Il avait plongé à quatre pattes sous le pied de la console pour activer la commande qui ouvrait le panneau secret, tiré la boîte émaillée dont il avait soulevé le couvercle, et avait retourné le sac dedans.

Ouh ! La surprise avait été grande : un gros ver dodu gigotait paresseusement au milieu des gâteaux aux raisins. Avec une mine un peu dégoûtée, le Docteur avait attrapé un outil dans sa caisse et écarté de son mieux la bestiole qui se tortillait en tous sens en poussant une sorte de cri subsonique strident. Comme il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire passer les parois de la boîte, le Docteur se résigna à le prendre délicatement entre deux doigts pour le poser à côté et...

.°.

Il revint à lui un peu sonné. Ne comprenant pas comment il s'était évanoui, il regarda autour et vit la boîte en fer, les cookies et une drôle de petite chose blanche qui paraissait s'éloigner de la console en se tortillant comme elle pouvait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment était-t-il revenu à bord ? N'était-il pas avec Les Cinq à l'instant ? Enfin les Cinq moins Druitt, mais on n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça…

Il reporta son attention vers le gros limaçon annelé mais en se levant, il sentit le papier psychique qui le grattait furieusement dans sa poche.

— Bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? ronchonna-t-il en portant les mains sur lui pour savoir dans quelle poche il était rangé.

Il déplia le portefeuille et lut le message : _« Ton temps est écoulé maintenant ! Rends-moi Clara ! »._ Le onzième Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un crayon pour griffonner.

 _« Désolé, Futur-Moi, plus tard, je fais face à une menace parasitaire de classe 5 »._

 _« Quel genre ? »_

 _« Blanc, vilaine bouche, quinze vingt centimètres et désorientant : je suis tombé dans les pommes en le touchant »._

 _« Comment ce ver de mémoire a-t-il atterri là ? »_

 _« Sais pas. Il était dans mes cookies. C'est quoi un ver de mémoire ? »._

 _« Bon, je crois que je devine ce qui s'est passé… Ne le touche surtout pas sans gants ou je ne saurai bientôt plus comment je m'appelle… »._

 _« Et qui est Clara ? »_

 _« Laisse tomber. Tu étais sur quoi juste avant ? Tu t'en souviens ? »_

 _« Oui je m'occupais du cas de Jack l'Eventreur »._

 _« Ah, c'était donc là que tu étais… Et tu as fini ? »_

 _« Presque. Il faudrait que j'aille régler un tout petit problème encore »._

 _« Fais-le, mais avant est-ce que tu es dans le Tardis ? »_

 _« Oui »._

 _« Bien. Tu vois un tableau noir quelque part ? »_

 _« Oui »._

 _« Bien. Il y a écrit quelque chose dessus ? »_

.°.

* * *

LE 11e DOCTEUR

Le Tardis avait atterri dans une lande calme, non loin d'un imposant frêne solitaire.

Revêtu d'une robe de bure qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu, le Docteur avait parcouru à pied le demi-kilomètre qui le séparait de la petite bourgade médiévale frileusement blottie autour d'un vieux fort viking surplombant la Taff. Il ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention aux pauvres masures et resta sur l'unique voie principale au pavage encore en assez bon état et qui datait des Romains. Ses pas le conduisaient vers la petite église.

Une fois devant la porte du presbytère, il frappa avec assurance et attendit avec impatience que quelqu'un daigne venir lui ouvrir car une bise acérée lui sifflait aux joues et lui giflait les mollets. Il frappa encore, pressé de se réchauffer un peu.

— Hola ! Ouvrez, je suis le légat du Pape !

Plus c'était gros et plus ça marchait. Un prêtre ne serait peut-être pas complètement analphabète et pourrait lire le papier psychique, mais il faudrait expliquer le portefeuille en cuir… Y aller à l'assurance et au culot donnait souvent des résultats amplement suffisants.

La porte s'ouvrit et la bouille poupine à peine sortie de l'enfance d'un jeune moine tonsuré apparut avec un quignon de pain entamé à la main.

— Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur ! Je dois parler immédiatement au prêtre de cette paroisse. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le moinillon aux yeux bleus ouvrit la bouche et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « freyantus », puis avala sa mie de pain en donnant un petit coup de poing sur son sternum pour faire descendre, et refit une tentative :

— Frère Ignatius. Le père est en train d'officier pour les vêpres !

— Je suis envoyé par le Pape. Il me charge de lui faire un rapport sur la relique de la Sainte Ampoule qui contiendrait le Sang du Christ.

— Le Pape ! répéta le jeune homme, impressionné. Et qui nous envoie un docteur de la Foi !

Le Docteur abaissa sa capuche pour se mettre plus à l'aise et le jeune moine s'égosilla en le voyant.

— Où est passée votre tonsure ?!

— Ah ! J'ai entrepris le voyage vers Caerdydd il y a plusieurs mois ! Mes cheveux ont repoussé !

— Mais en faisant halte dans les lieux saints, un frère barbier vous aurait aidé à…

Bon, il était tombé sur un petit gars avec deux ronds de jugeote qui ne s'en laissait pas conter. Il se pencha sur lui en frottant onctueusement ses mains pour ajouter à voix plus basse :

— Frère Ignatius, tu as l'air d'un garçon sensé. Cette mission du Pape est très secrète et Sa Sainteté m'a ordonné de voyager sans me faire remarquer... Imagine un peu l'impact pour la Foi… dit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond. J'arrive ici, auréolé de la puissance de Rome…

Sa main ouverte traça en l'air un arc de cercle lent et rêveur.

— …et je découvre que tout ceci n'est qu'une affaire banale de trafic de fausses reliques ! Ce serait la risée du monde chrétien ! Le Pape en serait mortifié et la grandeur de la Foi affaiblie…

Il avait ramené son point serré vers sa poitrine indignée.

L'estomac du petit moine s'était mis alors à gargouiller comme pour donner une approbation claire à ces dernières paroles. Il baissa la tête de confusion.

— Pardonnez-moi Doctus Legatus, je n'ai rien avalé depuis l'aube. Vous voulez que nous partagions ? demanda-t-il en levant son morceau de pain.

— Non merci, le Seigneur me soutient dans ma mission… Mais toi mange, tu sembles encore en pleine croissance…

Le jeune moine mordit voracement dans le pain et répondit d'un ton légèrement vexé :

— Nenni ! J'ai dix-sept ans révolus ! Je sers au presbytère depuis trois ans. Et la Sainte Ampoule n'est pas une fausse relique ! Elle est vraiment miraculeuse.

— En quoi ?

— Pardieu ! Elle repousse les malebêtes ! Si on applique une goutte de son contenu sur un malade ayant contracté la rage transmise par les créatures du Diable qui infestent la région, le malade peut être sauvé, avec les prières adéquates…

Le Docteur leva un sourcil intéressé.

— Les malebêtes ?

— Le Père ne veut pas que je les appelle des démons, il préfère dire « malebêtes » car ça fait un peu moins peur aux paroissiens.

— Et le Père a soigné beaucoup de malades ?

— Des centaines !

— Et alors, que se passe-t-il une fois que l'Ampoule… est vide ?

Frère Ignatius planta ses yeux bleus innocents dans ceux du Docteur et affirma tranquillement :

— Le Sang du Christ se reconstitue !

— Et… tu l'as vu de tes yeux se reconstituer ?

Le petit moine se tortilla soudain sur place d'un pied sur l'autre, en le regardant d'un air effrayé.

— Doctus Legatus, je vois bien que vous me mettez à l'épreuve… Je ne peux pas douter du pouvoir du sang de Notre Seigneur Dieu !...

— Certes non ! répliqua le Docteur avec un regard bienveillant. Mais je t'ai expliqué ma mission véritable. Je dois m'assurer que la Sainte Ampoule est bien ce qu'elle paraît être pour faire mon rapport au Pape. Si mon rapport est favorable, Caerdydd pourrait devenir un haut-lieu de pèlerinage de la Foi, et les dévots se presseront un jour ici par milliers ! Quand le Père aura-t-il fini ?

— Bientôt, répondit le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, je dois me dépêcher de finir de remettre en ordre le presbytère et de préparer sa soupe.

.°.

Le Docteur le laissa vaquer un peu à ses affaires, mais il trépignait intérieurement d'impatience que le prêtre ne revienne pas plus vite. Il fit semblant de prier un peu et puis demanda au garçon s'il pouvait lui donner une description plus précise des malebêtes.

Frère Ignatius acquiesça en pelant des tubercules incertains au-dessus d'un linge douteux avec, semblait-il, une grande habitude.

— La légende dit que ce sont des créatures noires, avec des ailes de peau, avec des griffes et des dents acérées. Elle rapporte qu'il y a bien longtemps, la première malebête est arrivée dans la région directement depuis une porte de l'Enfer dont elle s'était échappée, conta-t-il machinalement en détaillant les navets en cubes. Comme la porte s'était refermée par la volonté de Dieu, elle ne pouvait plus retourner chez Satan. La malebête erra des jours dans la lande avant de se laisser tomber d'épuisement et de faim. On dit que lorsqu'elle fut au sol, elle huma à travers la terre et sentit une odeur suave qui l'attirait. A moitié délirante, elle griffa et griffa la terre en la remuant bien pour tomber bientôt sur le corps d'un Saint qui gisait là-dessous à quelque profondeur…

Il s'essuya les mains sur un linge pendu à sa taille bien prise et fit glisser les cubes de navets de sa planche, directement dans la marmite en fonte, en les poussant avec son coutelas. Puis il attrapa une pomme de terre et entreprit de la peler aussi.

— Vous racontez fort bien, Frère Ignatius.

— Merci, dit le jeune homme en tailladant sa pomme de terre en quelques mouvements vifs comme ceux d'un chef.

— Et quel était ce Saint ?

— Ardwyad.*

— Et alors qu'a fait la malebête ?

— Elle a trouvé le corps de Saint Ardwyad, tout glorieux de lumière et aussi beau qu'au jour de sa mort, et elle s'est jetée sur lui pour en faire son festin… Mais Dieu refusa de laisser faire un crime aussi impie sur la dépouille mortelle de l'un de ses serviteurs. Il apparut sur un char céleste pour chasser la malebête dans la campagne et placer un anathème sur sa race... La malebête maudite par le Seigneur devint très malade d'avoir mangé la chair incorruptible de Saint Ardwyad mais hélas, elle ne mourut point. La légende raconte qu'un paysan l'a trouvée peu après, mise dans sa charrette et rapportée à sa ferme. Il ne fut pas récompensé de sa bonté car poussée par le Malin, la malebête a tenté également de manger son bienfaiteur… Mais cette fois, elle eut beau mordre et griffer, elle restait faible et le paysan se défendit tant et si bien qu'il réussit à la tuer d'un coup de fourche dans la gorge qui lui découpa la tête…

Le Frère Ignatius se signa et mit le restant de légumes dans la marmite où il ajouta quelques herbes avant d'aller la suspendre au-dessus de l'âtre, et d'essuyer ses mains sur sa robe brune.

— Et si la malebête est morte ce jour-là. Comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait encore aujourd'hui ? objecta le Docteur judicieusement.

— C'est difficile à comprendre mais… le Père explique que l'esprit mauvais de la bête a survécu en se nichant dans le paysan, et le fit devenir démon lui aussi… Et depuis des créatures déchues hantent le pays. Elles se cachent le plus souvent dans les profondeurs dont elles sont les filles, mais elles sortent quand elles ont trop faim.

— Mhh ! fit le Docteur. Voilà une légende propre à fortifier la Foi… Mais dis-moi Ignatius, qu'est devenue la dépouille du Saint ?

— On dit que Satan est venu et l'a recaché sous la terre pour éviter que les malebêtes ne le mangent et ne s'affaiblissent. La pureté de son corps glorieux les attire mais c'est un poison pour elles.

— Et est-ce que la légende dit où il l'aurait caché ?

— Pas très loin d'ici, près de la rivière. Il y a un gros arbre centenaire.

Le Docteur se passa une paume sur la figure. Le Tardis se serait garé juste au-dessus de la tombe d'un saint protecteur local ?

— Est-ce que le Saint s'y trouve toujours ?

Le jeune moine le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

— Non évidemment ! Il a été prudemment déplacé dans la crypte de l'église, il y a des années et des années. On a planté le frêne pour se souvenir où il était.

Le onzième Docteur acquiesça et plissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'il vérifie ça. Telles que les choses avaient l'air de se présenter, le prêtre avait construit son petit business sur une légende locale et il maintenait les fidèles dans droit chemin en leur faisant peur avec des histoires de croquemitaine…

— Tu en as vu des malebêtes ?

— Oh oui ! Elles ont décimé ma famille quand j'étais petit ! Jamais je ne pourrai oublier leurs faces hâves ! dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, trois voyageurs ont encore été attaqués sur la route, égorgés et abandonnés là sans plus de cérémonie.

— Tu n'avais pas dit que le Père reviendrait bientôt ? s'impatienta le Docteur.

— Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps quand vous êtes arrivé…

— Très bien, je vais aller au-devant de lui dans ce cas. Je te remercie Ignatius.

Le petit moine sourit d'un air timide et le Docteur quitta le presbytère en se demandant où il avait déjà vu de tels yeux bleus si doux, si graves et si tourmentés à la fois. N'était-ce pas déjà à Cardiff ? Ça finirait bien par lui revenir…

.°.

* * *

LE VALEYARD ET KOSCHEI

— On va attendre encore longtemps ? chuchota-t-il.

Koschei était déjà fin lassé de patienter depuis un bon quart d'heure devant le spectacle peu ragoutant d'une espèce de goule occupée à manger un cadavre manifestement encore frais.

— Non, répondit seulement l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Regarde.

Le Tardis venait de se matérialiser un peu plus loin et ses portes s'ouvrirent à toute volée en laissant apparaître le onzième Docteur qui galopait comme un fou avec un bidule à la main en hurlant dans la direction de la goule.

— Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut pas nous voir ?

— Oui je te dis, mais ferme-la car il pourrait nous entendre.

Koschei soupira et lança un regard peu amène à l'homme qui tenait à se faire appeler Achernar. Enfin quand il disait _l'homme_ , c'était une vue de l'esprit. Le Valeyard n'était pas un homme. C'était une créature plus ou moins incorporelle, extrêmement puissante, dont la malfaisance l'aurait réjouie si elle avait pu aller davantage dans son sens et s'il ne s'y trouvait pas perpétuellement en butte... Cette fois, Achernar l'avait ressuscité dans une enveloppe semblable à celle qu'il avait en tant qu'Harold Saxon. Il disait que ça l'aidait à se concentrer… mais sur quoi ? Mystère !

Ce qu'il supposait être le Docteur avec une bonne tête d'imbécile heureux encore supérieurement réussie cette fois, s'était interposé en menaçant la goule avec son démodulateur à hautes-fréquences, probablement récupéré le marché aux puces sur de Karkorus VI. Mais il ne pouvait pas en jurer car il y avait un bail qu'il n'y avait plus remis les pieds.

Il s'était agenouillé près du cadavre tandis que la goule s'était reculée en mettant ses pattes griffues sur ses oreilles. Irritée par la mauvaise musique qu'il lui faisait entendre, elle devint très hargneuse et menaçait de se jeter sur le Seigneur du Temps qui se mit à tripoter vainement les réglages de son démodulateur avec fébrilité.

La goule poussa un cri et chargea. Le Valeyard eut un fin sourire en coin en voyant le Onzième en si mauvaise posture. Le Docteur après un dernier regard bizarrement triste au corps par terre, sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, aussitôt pris en chasse par la furie excitée au dernier degré.

— Voilà ! fit Achernar quand le Seigneur du Temps se fut suffisamment éloigné. C'est à toi maintenant.

— A moi ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai amené ici ? Prends ta pelle et creuse. Et grouille-toi parce qu'il faut que tu aies fini dans la demi-heure.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le venin de la goule devrait immobiliser celui-là pendant ce temps et empêcher qu'il ne se réveille… Tu n'aurais pas forcément le dessus face à lui.

— Une demi-heure ? Je suis pas Superman, moi…

Achernar le considéra avec une vague irritation condescendante, mais les ailes de son nez se pinçaient trop vivement pour ne pas trahir sa colère.

— Ok Futé, dit-il pourtant d'un ton calme. Je vais t'expliquer mieux. Si tu ne creuses pas, tu ne me sers à rien. Et si tu ne me sers à rien…

Il leva la main et fit mine de commencer à claquer des doigts. Mais Koschei qui savait ce que ça signifiait pour lui, empoigna la pelle sans un mot de plus et se mit à dégager mieux le trou où devait avoir été le cadavre. Achernar faisait les cent pas à côté, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur le corps du mort.

— Dépêche-toi, je ne supporterai pas de voir ce type encore longtemps. Les protégés d'Offerdith me font vraiment vomir… Il faut toujours qu'elle donne dans une surenchère écœurante…

Achernar s'accroupit et passa un doigt dégoûté sur le fil de la mâchoire du cadavre nette et ferme, elle était ornée d'une fossette.

— Regarde-moi ça ! Même mort, il _suinte_ l'attraction sexuelle par tous les pores de sa peau.

Koschei s'arrêta de creuser et essaya de retrouver son souffle en s'appuyant sur le manche de la pelle avant de proposer en souriant :

— Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls, tous les deux ?

— Je n'accepterais pas tes restes, Maître. Je sais que tu lui as déjà fait subir les pires sévices quand il était à ta merci… ça ne serait pas intéressant. Il ne serait pas _surpris_ … Allez sors de là, ça ira comme ça. Bouge-toi et colle-le dans le trou.

— Je le connais ?

— Comment as-tu pu oublier quelqu'un que tu as si intimement torturé ? demanda le Valeyard avec une sorte d'incrédulité.

Koschei sortit de la tombe en se hissant et s'approcha du corps par terre qu'il n'avait pas encore bien vu.

— Hey ! Mais c'est… Harkness ! Tu veux l'enterrer vivant ?

— Moi ? Pas du tout, c'est _toi_ qui vas le faire. En plus, c'est exactement là qu'il était avant que la goule ne se jette sur lui pour en faire son quatre-heures. Je remets juste les choses en place, bien proprement.

Le blond toussa une fois.

— En parlant de proprement, personnellement je trouve que tu ne te salis pas trop, lança Koschei en tirant le corps vers la tombe pour le faire basculer dedans.

— Rebouche ! Je sens qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller.

Le creuseur de tombe obtempéra en jetant des coups d'œil à Achernar qui contemplait la scène avec des yeux entièrement dévorés de noirceur. Il devina à un moment à son sourire mauvais que quelque part, en dessous, le Capitaine avait bien refait le tour de magie horripilant qui était habituellement le sien… C'est vrai que passé les vingt ou trente premières résurrections, ce n'était plus si drôle.

Achernar étendit le bras sur la terre ameublie et lorsqu'il eut fini son mouvement, elle donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été creusée.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? questionna curieusement celui qui n'était plus le Maître, mais rien d'autre que l'ombre avilie de ce Seigneur du Temps formidable.

Le Valeyard le toisa d'un air distant et puis se résolut à expliquer :

— Harkness est un joueur ambivalent sur la partie de Duane en cours. Mais il est globalement favorable au camp d'en face. Et à ce titre, tant qu'il est immobilisé ici, il ne leur sert à rien et ne peut pas aider le Docteur, ce qui me va très bien. Tu vois Koschei, tu as toujours été dans l'esbroufe et la démonstrativité mégalomane. Regarde comme ça t'a bien avancé… Moi je préfère mener pour l'instant un travail de sape... Et là je ne parle pas de mes goûts vestimentaires, dit-il en rajustant sa cravate avec un sourire en coin. Une petite chose par ici, une petite chose par là et la machine finit par se gripper. Le Docteur est doué pour déjouer les menaces de grande envergure, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais les petites choses routinières l'ennuient profondément. Il n'y prête pas attention. Pas suffisamment en tous cas. Et le temps qu'il se rende compte – et admette – qu'il a fait une erreur, après il est trop tard…

Koshei secoua sa blondeur décolorée, fit la moue et s'ébroua parce qu'il était couvert de terre. Il ne trouvait pas que ce point de vue de gagne-petit vaille ses propres projets. _A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire…_ Mais il reconnaissait que l'aversion du Docteur pour l'ennui, pouvait être jouée utilement contre lui.

— Est-ce que la goule l'a eu au moins ? demanda-t-il, un peu curieux.

— Tu as perçu l'énergie d'une régénération quelque part ? répondit le Valeyard, avec mépris. On l'aurait su si ça avait été le cas. Alors maintenant, si tu ne veux pas finir systématiquement en casse-croute à chaque fois qu'on sort ensemble, je te suggère de ramener tes fesses par ici. Et n'oublie pas la pelle.

L'homme fit ce qu'il disait et retint la remarque qui lui venait spontanément aux lèvres. Achernar avait beau jeu de l'humilier en le traitant d'imbécile, il ne se risquait pas non plus à le ressusciter en tant que Seigneur du Temps… Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait trouver comment l'y pousser ?

.°.

* * *

LE 11e DOCTEUR

La créature lui avait sauté à la gorge et puis avait grondé affreusement pendant quelques secondes semblant hésiter un peu à le mordre, reniflant sa jugulaire de façon circonspecte. Mais sans doute poussée par la faim, elle avait eu l'air de se faire une raison. Le Docteur avait tâté ses poches désespérément et dans la panique, il s'était saisit d'un étui à cigares, offert par Churchill lui-même, dans lequel, il avait eu la bonne idée de conserver… le ver de mémoire.

Ouvrant la boîte en deux, il se résolut à empoigner le ver pour le fourrer dans la gueule de la goule qui en resta toute surprise quand elle croqua dedans. Elle commença à tituber et s'affala au sol où elle resta bientôt immobile.

Hébété et haletant, le Docteur revint péniblement en direction du Tardis. Il se sentait légèrement confus, et soupçonnait que c'était parce que la créature l'avait griffée et qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose sous ses ongles… un venin peut-être. Et ça s'ajoutait au fait qu'il avait touché le ver… S'il ne s'endormait pas, il était sûr de pouvoir conserver ses souvenirs…

Il aperçut son vaisseau mais tout autour, la lande était méconnaissable. Au sol, il ne trouva aucune marque ou trace qui aurait pu indiquer où était Jack. Tout semblait s'être volatilisé. Il serra les poings et les dents de contrariété, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de sombrer trop vite.

La tête lui tournait franchement maintenant et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à bord pour tenter de scanner le sous-sol, mais sitôt qu'il fut revenu à l'intérieur, le Tardis lança seul une séquence pour se jeter dans le vortex et s'éloigner de l'aberration temporelle que représentait le Capitaine…

Avec un cri, le Docteur frappa du poing sur la console.

— Non, non ! Reviens ! On ne peut pas le laisser là !

Il tenta de manipuler les commandes mais ses bras étaient de plus en plus raides et gourds, il avait du mal à les bouger. _« Venin paralysant. Double origine »_ analysait son esprit pendant qu'il se voyait glisser au sol près de la console. _« Pas une chance, malgré l'immunisation partielle offerte par l'expérience du Sang Originel… »._

Tétanisé sur la grille, il ferma les yeux car le mouvement de la pompe à void lui donnait peu à peu la nausée.

Avant qu'il ne sombre, une ultime pensée tournoya et miroita, s'accrochant désespérément au dernier vestige de sa conscience : il devrait cesser de pleurer Amy et Rory. Ce qui était en train de se passer n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il avait eu quelqu'un avec lui. Il ne devait plus rester seul. Et trouver encore une autre personne qui accepterait de l'accompagner dans ses voyages.

Ne. Plus. Rester. Seul.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. A son réveil, il devinait qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de r…

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

* « Protecteur » en gallois.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** ** _:_**

 _Un bonus vous attend au chapitre suivant avec : la lettre de Jack aux revieweuses (j'avais imaginé un jeu où les revieweuses qui le demanderaient recevraient une lettre personnalisée qui comblerait les blancs au sujet du lien entre Jack et Arnold Zimmerman.  
_

 _Pour information, l'épisode suivant (n° 9) qui fait suite à "From Vegas with love" et "Ce qui reste de moi", s'intitule **Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh**._

 _Et si vous avez aimé la portion de l'histoire incluant les personnages de Sanctuary et que vous souhaitiez en lire davantage au sein de ce fandom propre, je vous conseille la fanfiction de Crazy-McWritesalot (anciennement Irish-coffee) intitulée "Chasse à l'homme". Je la remercie ici pour les précisions qu'elle m'a apportées pendant que je rédigeais les sections spécifiques aux vieux Londres et sur le cas de Jack l'Éventreur._


	21. Bonus : Saluez bien la Terre pour moi

Hello les lectrices !

Dans une tentative pitoyable pour obtenir un vague retour sur cette histoire, sur l'avant dernier chapitre, j'avais lancé une sorte de jeu concours où celle qui me laisserait un mot (une review) aurait droit à une réponse personnalisée de la part de Jack lui-même. Voici la lettre de Jack que je destinais aux éventuelles répondeuses.

.°.

* * *

 _La nuit je mens, je prends des trains à travers la plaine_  
 _La nuit, je mens, effrontément_  
 _J'ai dans les bottes des montagnes de questions_  
 _Où subsiste encore ton écho_  
 _Où subsiste encore ton Echo..._

(Alain Bashung)

.

 **LA RÉPONSE DE JACK**

Bonjour chère mademoiselle (Name_member),

Je suis et je reste pour un temps encore le seul Capitaine Jack Harkness encore en circulation et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance... Et un peu surpris que vous montriez tant d'intérêt pour ma vie.

J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une note bien étrange, un mot affirmant que vous aviez gagné une sorte de concours (?) dont le prix aurait été une réponse de ma part concernant une période précise de mon ennuyeuse existence... Il faut vraiment que je dise deux mots à ma nouvelle biographe, cette énigmatique et invisible Ms Arlani... Elle aurait pu me mettre au courant de ça !

C'est vraiment surprenant que dans l'inaccessible monde parallèle où vous vivez, je sois devenu par la faute de quelques uns, une sorte de héros archétypique enflammant passionnément les imaginations.

Mais... je dois avouer que je ne déteste pas l'idée, même si c'est sans doute très vaniteux.

La mystérieuse Ms Arlani (à propos, sauriez-vous à quoi elle ressemble ?) me dit que vous êtes curieuse de ma seconde période victorienne et de ma relation avec Clara Oswald. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire ça mais elle est _dangereusement_ bien informée sur ma vie. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais parlé à PERSONNE de cette histoire. D'où tient-elle tout ça ? Elle tâche de m'inciter à "me libérer" (quelle innocente) mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi parler de ces vieilles choses pourrait les rendre moins pénibles... Mais allons, puisqu'il le faut...

Que puis-je vous dire d'assez honnête pour occuper mon temps, pendant que je planque en face d'un immeuble miteux, pour épier les allées et venues d'un mari volage qu'une femme jalouse veut épingler ? C'est ce que j'aime sur Velquesh, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment avoir quitté la Terre...

.

J'ai rencontré Miss Oswald en 1888, dans une taverne londonienne où j'étais venu dans l'unique but de me saouler pour tâcher d'oublier la stupidité de mon existence. Elle s'est montrée charmante et bien douce pour le pauvre de moi.

Puis, l'univers s'est mis à bégayer et j'ai rencontré sa jumelle, très peu de temps après _and... I fell for her. Head over heals!_ Désolé, le traducteur "otto-matique" déconne quand les sentiments me chahutent. Je voulais dire que je suis tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Ha, surprise ! Je sais ce que vous allez penser. Qu'un type comme moi couche avec trop de monde pour savoir ce que c'est vraiment d'être amoureux, pas vrai ? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je suis du genre à tomber amoureux au premier regard. Et ça, à mon avis, ça explique plutôt mieux qu'autre chose ce que je suis et ma... déplorable "réputation".

Puisque j'ai décidé d'être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais cherché à revoir Miss Oswald De La Taverne s'il n'y avait pas eu "Moneypenny". Ok, c'est sans doute pas hyper reluisant de le formuler tout haut, mais je ne suis pas un saint... A ce que je devine, Ms Arlani est sans doute trop indulgente à mon égard. Je ne suis qu'un homme et pas parmi les meilleurs...

Mais je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'à ce moment, j'étais dans une situation bizarre. Obligé de porter un autre nom, de faire un boulot que je n'aimais pas, pitoyablement nostalgique, et si terriblement seul qu'aucune relation sans lendemain ne parvenait à me calmer.  
Je voulais obstinément ne pas oublier Ianto. Hem. J'espère que vous savez qui est Ianto, sinon ça ne va pas être super clair... Disons seulement que c'est quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi. Mais je n'allais pas forcément bien. Je ne sais pas si Ms Arlani vous a dit pourquoi j'étais seul, j'espère qu'elle a dit que c'était long, en tous cas.

Et puis donc, au milieu de mon presque naufrage, Moneypenny est apparue !  
Tout en elle criait qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Tout en elle faisait tinter toutes mes alarmes. "Fille du futur. Fille du futur"... et aussi : "Elle te connaît".  
Je sais que c'était ridicule et stupide. Mais... j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauver ! Qu'elle allait me ramener là d'où je venais. J'ai cru... que j'étais assez chanceux pour lui plaire un peu et que grâce à ça... et bien... vous voyez ?... Même avec la tête que j'ai, ce n'est pas forcément facile de séduire une fille comme elle. Oh, si j'avais su que c'était une compagne du Docteur, j'aurais compris pourquoi j'ai tant ramé et contre quel genre de concurrence je me battais... Est-ce que vous connaissez aussi le Docteur ?

C'est étrange que deux petites journées aient pu avoir autant d'impact sur moi. Et je comprends à peine comment j'ai pu ne pas la reconnaître quand je l'ai revue des années plus tard avec le Doc. Je devais être aveuglé. Je venais à peine de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre et mon cerveau a dû disjoncter. Je suis si binaire. Deux retrouvailles si rapprochées, ça devait faire trop à gérer...

Enfin... Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oui, le vieux Londres. J'ai donc passé deux jours dans un état indescriptible à me dire que cette incroyable jeune femme si vive et si piquante allait me ramener enfin chez moi...  
Et puis en plein high trip, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait disparu. Qu'elle était partie. SANS MOI.

Ca a été vraiment dur. De se faire avoir comme ça. De se tromper autant... Je l'ai maudite, je ne sais combien de temps de m'avoir fait ça... Ses jeux, ses yeux, ses sourires... Oh god, her sweet scent was just like _home_! Sorry, je dérape.

.

Je me croyais résolu.  
Pourtant, quand je suis revenu à Londres quelques semaines plus tard, et bien j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai voulu revoir Miss Oswald De La Taverne.  
 _Je sais._ Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je le sais. Mais elle lui ressemblait tant physiquement ! Et la pauvre petite était amoureuse de ce glorieux crétin de Jackson Harker...

Quand nous étions ensemble, au début, je rêvais que c'était l'autre qui était là, avec moi. Plutôt quand elle se taisait, notez... car leur accent, leur esprit, tout était différent.  
Et je voulais désespérément que Moneypenny revienne. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici.  
J'ai attendu. Je guettais aussi le retour d'une autre voyageuse temporelle, Helen Magnus, dont je savais qu'elle allait réapparaître un de ces jours... Mon billet de retour. Mon cher billet de retour. Vers Torchwood, vers Ian...

C'était trop dur. J'avais revu Clara Oswald une fois seulement et fini me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas me servir d'elle comme ça. Je devais lui dire que nous ne nous verrions plus. Je préférais lui briser le coeur vite et bien maintenant, plutôt que de lui mentir encore. Elle méritait quelqu'un de sincère.

Mais par un de ces retournements incompréhensibles dont ma vie semble perpétuellement agitée, quand je suis arrivé chez elle un mauvais jour de février, je les ai trouvés très malades, elle et son fils. Ils avaient été touchés par une forte épidémie de grippe. Les températures glaciales avaient fait des ravages... Quand j'ai mis les pieds chez elle, il était déjà trop tard. Le temps que je fasse venir un médecin, Zimmy trop jeune et trop fragile était déjà mort d'hypothermie et de déshydratation à cause de ses fortes fièvres...

Mais Clara a été sauvée.

Honest, est-ce que je pouvais la quitter à ce moment-là ?

.

La mort de son enfant l'a anéantie et elle est entrée dans une dépression sérieuse.  
J'ai donné un congé sabbatique de mon ancien job pour prendre un autre travail sur place et je suis resté auprès d'elle pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai loué un appartement décent avec du chauffage et je l'ai installée là avec moi et Rosita.

Même si physiquement, Clara s'était remise une fois correctement nourrie et soignée, je voyais bien qu'elle ne faisait que broyer du noir en envoyant des signaux alarmants. J'ai commencé à avoir peur qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours. Or dans un coin de ma tête je me souvenais que Moneypenny m'avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas mourir...  
Un jour pire que les autres, pourtant, j'ai déconné grave quand, pour ramener un sourire sur son visage, j'ai été assez stupide pour dire que je pourrais lui donner un autre enfant... Oh les yeux qu'elle m'a faits ! Désespérés, brûlants, magnétiques...

Avant cela, nous n'étions pas réellement amants.  
Et bien, disons qu'après les choses ont radicalement changé ! Du jour où je lui ai mis cette idée folle en tête, elle m'a suppliée de "faire revenir Zimmy". Elle était persuadée que c'était le même petit garçon qui reviendrait et ça me brisait le coeur. Elle m'a supplié et supplié chaque jour, en disant qu'elle ferait tout ce que je voudrais... Oh ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de truc à dire à quelqu'un comme moi ! J'ai tenté de faire machine arrière mais je n'ai pas pu, car alors _elle_ a commencé à vouloir me séduire. Activement. Son plan était arrêté, elle en avait fait l'argument de sa survie et j'étais dans son collimateur...

Qu'est-ce que pouvais-je faire ? Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut !  
J'ai cédé. :-D

J'ai été si orgueilleux. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir l'arracher à ses idées morbides en lui donnant tout l'amour que je pouvais. Souvent. Hum, très souvent, je dois dire... Et quand nous avons commencé à être intimes de cette façon... she became more and more eager to please me in every way... Seigneur, je ne sais même pas quel âge vous avez, je ferais mieux de me taire... Déjà qu'on m'accuse de subornation dès que je souris à quelqu'un...

Bon, à force, elle est vite retombée enceinte...  
A partir de ce moment, elle a commencé à se comporter très différemment. Comme si porter mon enfant la faisait briller d'une aura de confiance et de pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Et je dois dire que j'adorais ça. Car elle s'est mise à ressembler beaucoup plus à Moneypenny.  
Et j'étais foutu. La corde au cou et pire, content de l'être, avec une femme radieuse et bientôt un petit garçon qu'elle a tenu à toute fin à rappeler Arnold. Je suis donc bien le père d'Arnold n°2. Et c'est parce que c'était mon fils, la chair de ma chair, que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre l'abandonner. Il est né à la fin de l'année suivante en 89.  
Et Clara avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait renoncé à sa vie à la taverne, et avait étudié. Chaque jour, je lui apprenais davantage à ressembler à son double, jusqu'à parfois les confondre.

Quand, j'ai su qu'elle avait une place de gouvernante, j'ai pris des dispositions pour reprendre mon ancien travail tandis que payais Rosita pour garder Arnold. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas là quand elle est morte. J'étais en déplacement.

Quand je suis rentré deux semaines plus tard, les cheveux de Rosita étaient devenus tout gris d'un seul coup. Elle m'a tendu Arnold et m'a expliqué qu'il y avait eu un accident au domicile des enfants qu'elle gardait. Du haut de ses trois ans, il me dévorait avec ses petits yeux bleus et il n'avait plus que moi... J'avais déjà trahi Ianto en tombant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Fallait-il que je trahisse aussi ce petit qui n'y était pour rien ?

J'avais le sentiment horrible que je payais pour ce que j'avais fait à Clara, parce que je ne l'avais pas assez aimée pour elle-même, parce que j'avais voulu la façonner d'après une autre, elle m'avait été retirée. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez comme je me sentais. Properly like shit! A quoi tout cela avait-il servi ? Elle était morte. Je n'ai jamais su quel était son destin particulier, celui que Moneypenny trouvait si important qu'elle préférait se mettre en danger à sa place pour qu'elle puisse l'accomplir...

.

Christ ! That's a fucking long letter! J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine pour vous !

Et j'espère que je pourrai éviter, le plus longtemps possible, d'en parler à "Moneypenny". C'est une histoire bien trop triste et je n'ai pas envie de la charger inutilement avec ça. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle pourrait quand même le prendre un peu personnellement, même si elle ne devrait pas. A quoi ça servirait maintenant ? J'ai eu bien d'autres amours ensuite. Et elle, et bien, c'est la compagne du Docteur, et ça veut tout dire par rapport à mes chances avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? :-)

Voilà, maintenant vous savez "tout".

Et par un fait extraordinaire, mon esprit est actuellement encore rongé d'inquiétude au sujet d'une autre grossesse. Je me sens encore moins heureux à l'idée que ma trop jeune colocataire veuille abandonner ses bébés. Encore une autre longue histoire qui me laisse en vrac, mais je ne vais pas en faire une habitude de me déballer comme ça... Enfin au moral, je veux dire... ;-)

Je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser, Miss, car j'ai déjà bien assez abusé. Je suis terriblement bavard quand personne n'est là pour me dire de la fermer...  
Le mari volage vient de sortir de son hôtel et j'ai des photos compromettantes à prendre pour ma cliente, qui sera furieuse. Mes photos sont pourtant excellentes compte tenu des conditions de prise de vue...

J'espère sincèrement pour vous que vous n'allez pas gagner un autre concours prochainement.

Truly yours  
J. Harkness

PS : Say hello to Ms Arlani and to the Earth for me.

.

.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : L'épisode suivant (n°9) de cette saison alternative s'intitule **Dernier Taxi pour Salkinagh** (crossover Doctor Who / Torchwood) - voir mon profil._


End file.
